Even Villains have Honor
by PoisonKing The HedgeHog
Summary: Kyd Wykkyd has witnessed second-coming rise of Trigon, and need's Raven's help! How does this have anything to do with Kyd Wykkyd's past? Who are the First Lords? Please Read and Review! Warning: A lot of Gore and adult situations! If you are squeamish, don't read! COMPLETE!
1. Genesis

_**Kyd Wykkyd is one of my favorite characters in Teen Titans, mainly because there is little to no information about him. Let's make a kickass story together, shall we?**_

* * *

On the outskirts of Jump City, a lone figure stood above the rooftop of a barn on a late Sunday night. His crimson eyes surveyed the rural landscape before returning it's frightening glare to the old, yet occupied, wooden building merely 300 yards from his position. The sign outside of the building was cracked and rotting, though it was clear to see the name "Church of the Hanged Man" etched in the old wood. Kyd Wykkyd narrowed his eyes slightly in thought.

 _'What are those humans up to...?'_

The Church of the Hanged Man had an infamous history in the county, though it's legend rarely passed out of the boundaries of Jump City. More than several hundred years old, it was founded by a group of ministers who were... suffice to say, fanatics who idolized magic. The belief that they could achieve power through unorthodox, sometimes downright evil, means coursed through their minds as well as with their followers fervently.

The Church was closed for more than 150 years ago, though the stories never seem to die off. All that Wykkyd knew about it was what most others knew in the city, that it was a place filled with an air of evil and malevolence which warded off most adventurers and danger seekers. That apparently did not stop the group of teenagers that Kyd had seen go in roughly a half hour ago.

Lowering his head, Kyd whipped up his cape and teleported near the church. Once he was near the doors, he attempted to put his hand on the door handle before experiencing a mild shock. Luckily unable to speak, he did not make a sound as he jumped back and waved his hand around to cool the burn. _'Oh right, how could I possibly forget...?'_

Being a half demon certainly had it's perks, but one of the annoying aspects was being uable to go everywhere on this planet, more specifically what was considered to by "Holy Ground". 'There is nothing even remotely holy about this place, though I suppose it is still technically a Church...'

It was at this time Kyd wished he brought the other members of the Hive Five with him. At least they would be able to go inside and guage what was going on. But then again, they probably wouldn't even care to go inside to begin with. Sighing to himself, Kyd teleported to the nearest window and peered at the teenagers inside. Sure it was spying, but villains don't really have a problem with that.

Focusing his eyes, he saw the four teens sitting around the floor with a small board in front of them. Thanks to his supernatural attributes, he was able to hear the teens talk and laugh in the building, though that wasn't what had his attention at first. Looking at the board for 10 seconds, Kyd Wykkyd widened his eyes and facepalmed, not believing the idiocy he was witnessing.

 _'Oh you fucking fools, what do you think you're doing...'_

* * *

"Jen, pass the blunt already!" A dark-haired male complained while holding out his hand to the female in question. He was slightly pale in his complexion, a slender build, his eyes a deep blue, and he sported a small tattoo of a half moon on his left hand.

"Get your own, I paid for this one!" The one named Jen stuck her tongue out at the boy. "If you weren't too lazy to get a job Chris, you'd be able to buy your own weed."

"Alright, settle down you two." The one speaking was a red-head, complete with freckles and a seemingly permanently goofy look on his face. "Are you three ready for this?"

"John, this is pretty stupid." The fourth person spoke quietly, crossing arms that were laced with cellulite, seeming to jiggle with each movement.

"Glad you think so Carson, because you're going to ask the first question." John replied with a toothy grin, pulling out a small wooden piece from his pocket and placing it on the board. Jen put the blunt on the ground carelessly, not bothering to stomp it out as she got ready to participate.

In the center of the room was a wooden Ouija Board, now complete with the supposed mouthpiece to speak with ghosts or demons.

"Alright everyone, put one hand on the wood." As everyone complied, they all felt a slight chill in the room, though it was barely noticeable so they paid it no attention, neither have the noticed Kyd Wykkyd making hand gestures frantically in the window to get their attention.

* * *

 _'Stop you dummies! Stop, you don't know what you're doing!'_

Kyd could hardly believe the stupidity of these kids, especially after he felt the same chill. However, unlike them he knew what it meant. A gateway into the dimension was open, and they might let something... or someone undesirable in.

Unable to get their attention, he mentally sighed and returned to listening in on their conversation, his eyes fixated in the Ouija Board. _'Maybe nothing bad will happen...'_

* * *

"Uh... Hello. Is there anyone there?" Carson began, his nervousness lightly laced into his voice. The four teens waited around, though nothing seemed to happen. "See, I told yo-" The wood piece slowly began to move, shutting him up and making everyone stare with wide eyes.

"Yes".

"Uh... John I think it's your turn..."

"I know that, just hang on..." John was visibly sweating, though he continued on. "So... How old are you?"

"What kind of question is that?" Jen stared at him with a deadpanned expression.

"It's an old Church, I just wanted to see if he was was on those that were sacrificed back then in those...rituals..." John spoke hesitantly, as if he didn't want to know the answer as a last second change of heart. The wooden piece moved with their hands on it, towards the numbers.

"9-8-0-9".

"Woah... This guy is almost ten thousand years old!"

"Keep it together John, it might be one of the original spirits." Chris seemed unusually excited. "It's my turn! What is your name?"

They heard a bang on the window, causing them to turn around in fright.

* * *

Kyd Wykkyd was throwing rocks and sticks at the window frantically, trying to get the attention of the teens. 'There is only one being that old exactly that I am aware of! They can't let him in! I thought he was banished!'

Suddenly, and without warning, Kyd was slammed into a tree by an invisible force. His head hitting a tree, he heard a growl echo through his mind. A voice came through to him telepathically, the menace in it clear and unmistakable.

 ** _'Do not interfere, spawn.'_**

Kyd looked up slowly, his head throbbing from the pain. His vision steadying and refocusing, he saw lights dancing in and around the church. Blinking several times, a feeling of dread caught his internal organs as his heart sunk.

The Church was on fire.

* * *

"Maybe it was a bird..." Jen offered weakly. John and Carson looked at her with a dumbfounded look, while Chris looked back at the Ouija Board with Anticipation. "What? They fly into windows all the time... What's that smell?"

As if on cue, smoke seemed to fill up the room, along with an unbearable heat. Flames slowly rose and danced across the ground at a frantic rate, the old wood and aged tapestry being perfect fuel for the fire. Jen looked down in alarm at the source of the fire: the blunt she had forgotten to stomp out had caused this... But how is that possible?

Before she can wonder, John grabbed her and Carson by the shoulders before pulling them to the door. "Chris come on! We gotta go!" Grabbing the door handle, he tried opening it, though it was as if someone was holding it close. "What the... Guys break it down!"

While John and Carson were trying to break the door down, Chris was reading the letters from the Ouija Board that the specter was spelling out for him.

"T...R..."

"CHRIS FUCK THE BOARD! HELP US!" The others cried out as the flames rose up and began to eat them alive. However, it was as if Chris was unaffected by the flames, like someone or something was shielding him from the wrath.

"I...G..."

The room was deathly silent, apart from the flames that had burned through his comrades and silenced them for all of eternity. Whatever was holding on to Chris and kept his rapt attention made sure to keep him focused on the board.

"O...N... Trigon." The hole in the middle of wood piece suddenly glowed red, along with Chris's eyes that have now matched it's color. Within a matter of seconds, the whole Church erupted into a mega fireball, leaving behind three charred corpses, the remains of the church, and a small, untouched circle where the Ouija board and Chris once were.

* * *

Kyd Wykked walked around the perimeter, surveying the damage while keeping his ears on alert. Surely there had to be some witnesses to the fireball, meaning the titans may not be far behind. He just had to be sure that what he saw was real. _'I can't believe he had the energy to do this... Isn't he banished?'_ Wanting to test a theory, Kyd stepped inside the scorched remains of the church slowly with some hesitance. Surprisingly he met no resistance. _'I guess you need an unholy force powerful enough to taint holy ground...'_

Feeling a familiar presence approach, he ran behind some trees and watched the favored heros of Jump City reach the crime scene. _'The Teen Titans... I wonder what they can find here.'_ As he thought this, he looked to the right and saw Raven, the heroine with the dark blue cloak. _'Maybe she might know something...'_

Of all Kyd's powers, his favorite would have to be his most used: Telepathy. Able to speak to someone's mind without anyone else able to hear or interfere definitely had no downsides. Now, getting Raven to come to him without being hostile or bringing her whole team would be a different story...

* * *

Raven arrived at the abandoned church, or at least what was left of it. The whole place was a ruin, with scorch marks littering the ground and the unmistakable smell of death. The putrid scent left much to be desired, though those in the Titan line of work ought to be used to it by now. Spying the three bodies tucked away in the corner, she could see now where the stench was coming from. Robin surveyed the area before rushing to the carcasses, his detective mode he learned from Batman kicking in.

"Alright team, those looks to be recent. Spread out and keep your communicators with you. If you find something or someone that could have done this, report and regroup immediately." With the other members nodding in compliance, Robin turned back to the crime scene to find the source of the fire, taking note of the circle in the middle of the destroyed Church that remained unblemished. With Beast Boy and Cyborg taking the left and Starfire going north, Raven opted to go right.

 ** _'Raven, come closer.'_** Startled, Raven looked around for the source of the voice, only to realize it came to her mind. Replying to the voice, she sent the voice signal around her vicinity, taking care not to have it enter the minds of her fellow titans.

 ** _'Who is this?'_**

 ** _'I saw the whole thing. Keep calm and come to the trees. I swear I mean you no harm.'_**

Cautiously, Raven approached the trees with one hand up defensively, and the other hand on her communicator. The voice was unfamiliar, yet it knew her name. Making it to the trees, she looked behind it to see no one.

 ** _'Look up.'_**

She immediately looked to see Kyd Wykkyd, waving at her with a finger on his lips. Recognizing him as one of the Hive Five, she got into her stance proceeded to read off her spell loudly. "Azarath Metrio-"

 ** _'SHHH! Do you want to know what happened or not?!'_**

Raven stopped and gave Kyd a more focused look. Now that she realized it, he looked he got smashed around like a toy.

 ** _'I got smashed by a tree, thank you very much. Yes, I can hear what you're thinking.'_**

Raven glared at him and kept her mind clear. "Did you do this?"

 ** _'No, but of you're anything like me, you won't like the answer.'_**

"What do you mean, anything like you?"

 ** _'I'm a half demon. Judging by your chakra and the signature of your magic, I assume we are similar.'_**

Raven stared at Kyd Wykkyd before crossing her arms. "I will neither confirm nor deny this. Why are you using telepathy to speak?"

 ** _'I took the vow of silence. Technically, telepathy doesn't break the vow.'_**

"Trust a villain to find loopholes." Raven sighed.

 ** _'Trust a hero to have a problem with what does not concern them.'_** Kyd Smirked.

Raven blinked and spoke in her monotone. "If that's the case, why did you stick around if none of this concerned you?"

 ** _'...Touche. So about the church... Do you know what it takes to make holy ground unholy?'_**

"A powerful unholy force... I am guessing that's why there are three dead bodies?"

 ** _'There were four teens. They brought a Ouija Board into this abandoned church. You can guess what happened next.'_**

Raven's eyes went wide with shock. "They let something in... and that's what caused this?"

 ** _'Not something. Someone. A demon who's power has no equal... A creature who's lived many millenniums with only one goal. To conquer and destroy everything in his path.'_**

Raven felt her blood run cold through her veins, as a rare emotion flooded her body. Fear. "Y-you're lying."

 ** _'Hardly. Trigon has been set free, and most likely now has a human host he is attached to. Hence the missing teen.'_**

* * *

 ** _ALRIGHT GUYS WE ARE GOING TO STOP RIGHT HERE. I WILL GET YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON! I USE REVIEWS AS FUEL TO KEEP ME GOING SO PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	2. Evil Rises

**WHEW! I AM ON A ROLL! Well, lets get started! Here is Chapter two, and I really hope you all favorite and review this story!**

* * *

Beep beep. Beep beep.

Raven's communicator was going off as she stared down Kyd Wykkyd, not knowing whether or not to trust his word. Crossing her arms, she looked down at it.

"What do you expect me to do about this information then?"

 _ **'I thought the information was obvious. Tell your team, or keep it to yourself. Do what you will with it, but just know that he has to be stopped. If Trigon had managed to infiltrate the Earth, then we are all doomed.'**_

"And you?" Looking ack up at Kyd, she straightened her posture. "What will you do? You're a criminal." Kyd looked her in the eye, and Raven felt as though she were eing swallowed whole by his infernal, yet intriguing gaze.

 _ **'Don't assume you know anything about me.'**_ Kyd stood up and vanished into his cape, leaving Raven and her still beeping communicator alone.

* * *

"So you let him go?!" Robin's voice carried through the ruins, anger seeping in. Raven already bared some of the news to the team, though not about Trigon.

"He disappeared, though I don't think Kyd had anything to do with this." Raven spoke slowly, knowing that Robin's temper is nothing to mess with. "He told me what he had witnessed, and it makes sense."

"Raven, he is a villain! He is evil, one of the bad guys! You can't tell me that you trust what he says!" Everyone stared at their leader with concern. "He could have caused the destruction and killed those kids, and tried to play it off on your weak spot!"

Closing her eyes, Raven thought about what he said and shook her head. "Even if that were true, why would he talk to me when everyone knows Beast Boy is the gullible one here?"

"Hey!" Beast Boy whined in the background before Cyborg butted in.

"She's not wrong BB."

"Shut it Tin Man!"

"Even if that is the case," Robin continued. "It's not the first time an evildoer played your emotions. Like that time with-" Beast boy immediately pounced over to Robin and clamped his mouth shut before he realized what he was about to say.

"Raven, Robin didn't mean any of that... Raven?"

Raven looked at Robin impassively on the outside, though she could feel her chest hurt by the insensitivity. It's been more than a year tha Malchior toyed with her emotions before using her to get out of the book, and still she felt guilty about that.

"You're right." She spoke quietly. "I didn't know what I was thinking. If you will excuse me." She sunk into the ground, teleporting back to her room in the tower.

"Not cool Robin, not cool." Cyborg shook his head.

Robin wheeled around. "It still doesn't change the fact that Raven let Kyd Wykkyd go. We have no idea what he is capable of! What if he hypnotized Raven into letting him go? What if he is able to make buildings explode like that church? We have never even heard his voice! For all we know, even that could be a weapon!"

"Friends...?" Starfire's voice could be over Robin's yelling. "What is this? In her hand, she held up what was dug out of the fire. Near the bodies was a nearly used up joint, with weed still inside.

"Huh... It's a blunt, like what Raven told us." Beast Boy ran over and sniffed it. "It's the mid grade stuff. I swear, it's like no one has good taste."

"Ahem." Robin gave Beast Boy a raised eyebrow.

"...Anyway, I'll go apologize to Raven for you, it'll be less awkward. I'll take this in for...uh...evidence!" Beast Boy morphed into a hawk, grabbed the half blunt, and flew back to the tower.

* * *

Kyd Wykkyd stormed into the Hive, absolutely furious. He kept quiet though, not wanting to wake any of his teammates and get questioned for being out so late. Still, he couldn't keep everything to a minimum.

 _'Who does she think she is? She's judging me? She's questioning me?! Sure I'm a villain, but you don't know me. You don't know me enough to think I would be lying!'_ In his rage, he accidentally knocked over a cup, shattering it on the floor. Looking at it, he could see his own reflection in the glass.

 _'...Then again, I guess I can't blame her for wanting to be careful.'_ Perking his ears, Kyd heard foootsteps running downstairs. See-More rushed to kitchen in full uniform, his eye shining and ready for combat.

"Who's th-...Oh it's you Kyd Wykkyd. What are you doing this late?"

Kyd looked at his friend before remembering what he heard in the Church earlier that night. Trigon is back, and their days could be limited. Staring at See-More, Wykkyd walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

 ** _'Nothing you should be worrying about, my friend. Go back to sleep. I'll clean this up.'_**

See-More stared at his best friend, knowing something was up but not wanting to push it. He smiled and nodded before going back up. Raising a hand, Kyd Wykkyd opened a portal under the broken cup, causing it all to fall through.

 _'Screw domesticated cleaning, that's how you get shit done!'_

Smirking, he thought about his meeting with Raven and nodded to himself. 'I should go apologize...'

Grabbing his cloak, he quickly teleported himself to Titan's T-Tower.

* * *

Raven sat in her room, feeling slightly despondent. She could take any beating, though it's always the verbal and mental hits that cut anyone the deepest. Taking a deep breath, she curled her legs into sitting position and began to meditate, as that is one of the only things she can do to calm her emotions.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

 ** _'If you're going to meditate, try different mantras. They tend to work different wonders if done correctly."_**

Gasping, Raven fell off her bed and glared up at Kyd Wykkyd, who looked at her with a lopsided grin.

 ** _'Huh, guess my raw animal magnetism can make even the most steadfast fall head over heels for me.'_**

"Shut up." Raven quickly got up and assumed a combat stance. Kyd Wykkyd put a hand up as a sign of non violence. "What are you doing here?

 ** _'I came to apologize. I left rudely, and there is no excuse for that.'_** Taking a closer look at his face, Raven could feel that he was being genuine and dropped her stance.

"Nothing to apologize for. I suppose I stepped a little out of bounds..." Kyd shook his head at her.

 ** _'You were right to be suspicious. We have been enemies, and perhaps still are. Though we both have a common one now.'_**

"Trigon... And how certain are you that he is back?"

 ** _'I felt his presence...Literally. Look, if he comes back at full strength, there is little that can be done to stop him from destroying this planet and everyone in it. The last thing I want is for my friends to end up dead... I assume it's the same for you?'_**

"Do you even have to ask?" Raven walked towards her massive bookshelf, pulling out several pieces of literature. "I would give my life for them... Even when they doubt me." She sighed and walked back to her bed, with Kyd watching her every move.

 ** _'I take it they were less than thrilled to hear that you were speaking to someone like me in a civil tone?'_**

"Just Robin, but you can't blame him for that. I did mess up before in a similar scenario..." Kyd listened to her speak, realizing that he was treading on ice in this territory with Raven.

 ** _'...May I ask who it was that made you lose trust in your own judgement?'_** As if on que, a muffled voice could be heard underneath Raven's bed.

"Raven my sweet, perhaps we can talk about this...?" The voice obviously spooked Kyd, who looked ready to pounce. Raven shook her head and pulled out a large, chained book underneath her bed.

"This was the guy that used me." Kyd raised an eyebrow at her.

 ** _'A book? You were used by a book? Give me that.'_** He snatched it out of her hands and created a pocket dimension from his cloak. **_'Whatever this thing is, it will never again see the light of day.'_**

Kyd Wykkyd threw the book into the pocket dimension and sealed it up immediately. Raven stared at him speechless, trying to fathom why did that. It was at that moment Beast Boy walked in.

"Raven, Robin wanted to say he was sorry abou-GAH! What's he doing here?!" Beast Boy pointed at Kyd Wykkyd, his mouth wide open with a blank look in his eyes.

 ** _'Pleasure to meet you as well.'_** Kyd spoke telepathically in a dry tone. This made Beast Boy freak out even more.

"GAAAH HE'S IN MY MIND!"

"Beast Boy be quiet!" Raven grabbed his shoulders and pushed him onto her bed to get him to sit. "Just relax. He is not a threat."

 ** _'Um.. Hello? Epic villain, right here.'_** Kyd waved a hand with exasperation. **_'Oh well, what are we going to do Raven? We need to come up with a plan to defeat Trigon.'_**

"I'm working on it!" She bit back angrily, making Beast Boy confused.

"What did he say? I don't think I heard him..."

Raven sighed and looked back at Kyd. "We have to tell him." She looked back at Beast Boy. "You keep your mouth shut about this! No one is to know, understand?"

Beast Boy nodded quietly and looked at Kyd Wykkyd. "I trust you Rae... But why is he here?"

 ** _'I can answer that. I just need you to be a little open-minded at the moment, okay?'_** Kyd walked towards Beast Boy and put a hand on his forehead. **_'I am going to show you everything that transpired to make long story short.'_**

"How can you do that?" Raven looked at Kyd with curiosity. Kyd just grinned in her direction.

 ** _'We are the same, you and I. What I can do, you can do. You were just taught a different path in our nature.'_**

"Uh... dudes?" Beast Boy began. "I hate to interrupt but I think you were doing something?"

 ** _'Oh yeah, right. Sorry.'_ ** Kyd grinned as his hand glowed, the transfer of a memory going into Beast Boy's mind from his own.

After an hour had passed and all three were caught up to speed, Beast Boy looked at the both of them and asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"So... What happens next?"

* * *

A teen with a slender build walked into a 24 hour fast food restaurant. His red eyes and singed clothes were a dead giveaway that something was wrong. But being that this was only 3 AM, the only one there was a cashier.

"Uh... sir? Are you alright?"

The slender teen looked at the cashier and gave him a predatory grin.

"Oh.. I'm more than alright. I'm free..."

"Well, would you be interested in a happy meal? Their half off right now."

"I think I'll take the unhappy meal. To go."

Trigon pounced over the counter and proceeded to tear the cashier apart, before taking his carcass and dragging it out of the McDonald's.

"One soul at a time. One city after another. One planet.. then the universe... Mwahahahaha!"


	3. Judgement

CHAPTER 3 coming right up! Please Read and Review, I love reading reviews!

Also, I know that Jinx became a Titan, but this story disregards that because I think it's stupid.

* * *

EEEEEEE! EEEEEEE! EEEEEEEE!

Kyd Wykkyd looked around to see Raven's room blinking a red light in and out, and stared at her in confusion.

"Trouble." She stated when she saw his expression. Nodding his head, he took a step back and pulled on his cape.

 ** _'I'll be in touch.'_** Teleporting out of her room, he made his way back to the Hive where he was instantly tackled by Mammoth.

"Where have you been, pipsqueak?" He growled at Kyd in a less-than-serious tone.

 _ **'Ugh...too tight! Can't breathe...'**_ Mammoth let him go with a grin on his face.

"Sorry Kyd, but you're still not off the hook. We were all looking for you."

"You can say that again." A voice came from the kitchen. Jinx walked out while holding up Gizmo. "When you were not in your room and that church explosion was in the news, we knew something was up.

"Yeah snotmuncher. What did you do, take out a few bible thumpers or something?" Gizmo laughed as he ate a cookie, almost choking on it. Jinx took it away from him while staring expectantly at Kyd.

Holding up a hand, Kyd began. _**'I know what it looks like, but that wasn't me. We steal stuff, but we have never taken a life before. Why should I start now?'**_

"True, but you still haven't answered the question." Jinx hounded him, narrowing her eyes.

 _ **'I was just out and about, looking over the city...'** _ He smiled weakly.

Before Jinx could continue, the T.V. let out a loud sound.

 _"Breaking news!"_ The middle-aged reporter began, straightening his papers before looking back at the T.V. _"Approximately 20 minutes ago, an unidentified male strolled into a McDonald's and attacked an employee. The victim appears to have been gutted and dragged out of the shop before appearing to vanish entirely! Here is an image from one of the cameras in the restauraunt."_ A close up image of the killer showed up on the screen, and Kyd recognized it instantly. _"If you have any information on the murderer or his whereabouts, please contact you're local police department immediately."_

 _'Trigon...'_ Kyd thought to himself as he stared at the screen, tensing up. The other members noticed his visible shiftin demeanor and watched him curiously. _'Perhaps I can use this to my advantage...'_

"Kyd? Do you know who that is?" Mammoth asked hesitantly, not sure of whether or not they should get involved.

 _ **'He attacked me about an hour ago before getting away.'** _ Technically it wasn't a lie. Trigon did smash him into a tree after all. The other members looked at the T.V. with narrowed eyes. They may be villains, but they always look after their own, which is what Kyd is counting on. _ **'I want to know who he is and where he is now.'**_

"I'm on it." Gizmo grinned and got out of Jinx's grasp. "The puke stain won't know what hit em!" Kyd watched as Gizmo ran to his room and followed him. Lo and behold, a giant computer with countless monitors were planted on the wall. "Hacking the city mainframe and bypassing the firewalls, we can route all the IPs to connect to my system and transmit the signal of every camera in the city to run through our computer before returning to the source."

"English, Gizmo." Mammoth rubbed his head as he and Jinx walked in. Gizmo grinned and held out his arms.

"We'll have eyes all over the city."

 _ **'Well isn't that convenient.'**_ Kyd looked around with a raised eyebrow. _**'Where's See-More?'**_

"We have our own Sauron in the sky! Isn't that right See-More?" Gizmo yelled into a microphone.

 _"Copy that Frodo Bald-ins. The Eye of Mordor is on the lookout."_

'Uh...What?' Kyd telepathed to Gizmo.

"We got a confused Balrog over here Sauron."

 _"What else can you expect? His ignorance is beyond any of us."_

 ** _'Are you guys seriously-'_**

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

Mammoth walked out of the room while shaking his head. "Fucking nerds..."

* * *

"So this is all the footage we have to work with?" Robin spoke to one of the detectives on the scene of the crime. Agent Matthews, the lead investigator of Jump City, nodded at his question.

"We've never seen anything like it, especially those eyes. After seeing the remains of the Church and this happening right after, we figured it's something unnatural. So we called you guys up."

Robin closed his eyes for a second as he processed the information before returning to the monitor that was in the backroom of the McDonald's. "Has there been any identification of the suspect?"

"Chris Hemmingway, aged 16. He is a foster child with no living relatives, though he does have adopted parents. We are looking into it." Agent Matthews looked at the monitor. "Have you ever seen anything like this before? The reports say he has blue eyes, yet they are red here. Also he gutted a man with his bare hands within seconds..."

Robin nodded. "You see a lot of things in this line of work. You mind leaving me alone in this room for a second?"

The detective nodded and walked out. Robin pulled out his communicator. "Raven, I need you to come look at this."

In no time, Raven phased into the wall and looked at the monitor. "We usually handle super criminals Robin. I don't see why we can't let the police..." Raven visibly tensed up as she noticed the pure red eyes on the assailant from the photo.

"You're right, but I am starting to think that there is a connection from what happened at the church and the events here. Supposing Kyd Wykkyd was telling the truth, tell me what we are looking at right now."

Looking hard at the photo, Raven felt her heart stop. Those red eyes were the spitting image of Trigon's, there was no question about it. ' _I can't let them worry about Trigon again. This is my family matter, my mess. I will clean it up.'_

"If Kyd spoke the truth, then what you are looking at is a possessed human. Their soul, spirit, or however you want to call it is gone. All that is left in there is an ethereal spirit or demon. Newly obtained hosts are usually weak when they enter the Earth through this method, though their strength tends to ramp up quickly when they take in kills and sacrifices." Raven droned on her monotone voice, though inside she was feeling a mix of fear and rage. "The only way this can be stopped is if the demon is killed, or exercised. Since the host is gone, damage to the body should not be of any concern."

"Do demons have any abilities that they bring with them into their host?" Robin asked, his mind reeling with all this new information.

"Yes. They can perform spells, though they are usually limited in early stages unless there is a very powerful demon in the body. At early stages, they can teleport but only for short they can consume enough power, they can shed the meat suit they are using and become their true form. That is when they become nigh unstoppable. Only holy weapons or an act of a deity would be enough to completely vanquish them."

Robin stared at her. "I don't want to bring up old news... But when your father came to the Earth, we didn't have any holy weapons."

Raven nodded. "Yes, but that was because he was banished, not destroyed. Also, you did have a holy item if the reports were correct. The Ring of Azar was blessed by Azar himself, a divine being from my home. It was able to shield you from Trigon's wrath several times. I believe."

Robin turned back to the monitor. "This is all assuming Kyd Wykkyd was telling the truth. Do you believe him? I'm willing to go off on a limb and trust your judgement on this."

Raven stared at Robin's back for a moment as she thought. _'It would be best if he trusted Kyd on this. This way, we can have him help us.'  
_ "Yes, I couldn't sense a lie coming from him. So I do trust him on this, even if he is a villain."

Robin nodded and pulled out his communicator. "Okay team, listen up." He spoke into it, giving instructions to the other three titans. "We have a creature that looks like a human roaming the streets. I am sending you his picture now. Locate him, but do not engage alone. I repeat, do not engage alone."

Putting away his communicator, Robin looked at Raven. "Raven, you have a different assignment. Locate Kyd Wykkyd, and see if he knows anything about this. Bring him in for questioning if that is possible."

Raven nodded at his command and immediately phased out of the room. Robin watched her leave and connected his communicator to the monitor, sending the image of the demon's host to the other titans.

* * *

 _4 Hours Later..._

"Alright guys, let's call it a night." Jinx spoke to the group as they slunk through the alleys. "We haven't found him yet Kyd, so I think we should just swallow this one. Who knows, maybe the titans will find him. After all, he did kill someone."

 ** _'You may be right. Let's pack it up.'_** Kyd nodded and turned to leave before he heard a yell on his mic.

 _"Hold up guys, I am seeing something at the East end of Jump City."_

"What do you have, Gizmo?" Mammoth spoke on his mic, looking up at the road signs. East part of town was only a block away.

 _"...I see him! The snotmuncher just walked into Carmen's Cafe! It's pretty packed in there too."_

"Thanks Gizmo, we will take it from here." Jinx turned the mic off and turned to Kyd. "Ready?"

Kyd nodded and grabbed his two teammates before teleporting them outside the cafe. Carmen Cafe was one of the more popular spots for teens to hang out at in Jump City. The music was usually relaxing, and the food wasn't bad. The place was quiet from the outside however, and the windows were tinted, giving them zero visibility as to what was going on inside. Taking a deep breath, Kyd kicked the door down, unprepared for what he was about to see.

It was a massacre.

There could have at least been 15 people in there, yet it was hard to tell due to the disemboweled bodies and limbs littering the floor. Organs and entrails practically decorated the walls, making the scene even more haunting than it already was.

"I think I'm going to be sick.." Mammoth clutched his mouth while Jinx gagged at the sight.

"SOMEONE PLEASE DO SOMETHING!" A loud scream could be heard in the cafe. Kyd rushed in and saw the host of Trigon towering over a young couple, claws extending out of his meat suit. Not even thinking about it, he teleported towards the host and delivered a bone-shattering kick to the jaw with his inhuman strength, sending the adversary to the wall.

 ** _'Jynx! Get them out of here.'_** Kyd roared out telepathically, waiting for Trigon to come out of the hole in the wall. Not questioning him, Jynx led them out.

"It's going to be alright guys, we will handle it from here. Just go!" She pointed out in the streets. The couple nodded and ran as fast as they could, not looking back.

"What is he Kyd? That's no human... And since when did we start acting like heros?" Mammoth cracked his knuckles and neck. It was at that moment Trigon came out of the wall, looking unharmed yet enraged.

" **That is going to be your first and last mistake, spawn."** Trigon spoke out in a booming, chilling voice. Kyd narrowed his eyes and took a step forward.

 ** _'Do you have my back Mammoth?'_**

"Gladly."

"Don't forget me." Jinx's eyes glowed. "I want some of the fun too!"

 ** _'GO!'_**

The three members of the High Five rushed Trigon, who stared at them with a vicious smile.

* * *

 **WHOOOOOOOOO YES!**

 **IF YOU WANT TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT INCLUDES THE FIGHT SCENE, PLEASE REVIEW! 3 THANK YOU**


	4. FIGHT CLUB

**AND THEY WERE KUNG FU FIIIIGHTIIIING! WHAH! KUNG FU FIGHTING!**

 **Sorry, I couldn't help myself. But enough lollygagging, It's time for the next chapter!**

 **MORTAL KOMBAT!**

* * *

Kyd already could tell this was not going to be easy when Trigon jumped out of the way from Jinx's energy wave. Mammoth, not being fast enough, punched the ground where Trigon was sone standing. Hanging onto the wall, Trigon grinned before using his legs to propell himself towards Mammoth and delivered a solid punch to the jaw, sending his friend to the ground.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Kyd teleported behind Trigon before grabbing him and throwing him in the air.

 _ **'Jinx, now!'**_

Jinx sent an energy blast at Trigon, now unable to dodge since he was in the air. Grunting from the hit, Trigon's body crashed into the ceiling before free-falling. Teleporting once more, Kyd kicked Trigon's falling body towards Mammoth. Mammoth, getting up, used the momentum to uppercut Trigon into a bookcase. Breaking in half, the bookcase collapsed onto Trigon's body.

"That wasn't so hard." Jinx spoke coyly.

"..Uh... I wouldn't speak too soon." Mammoth replied with slightly wide eyes, watching Trigon get up as if nothing happened.

 **"I warned you spawn. Now you all shall pay the price."** Trigon glared at Kyd before outstretching a hand to Mammoth, using a demonic beam to blast him over the smoothie counter.

"Gruh.." Mammoth went still as his body was wracked with pain. Jinx, seeing her fallen comrade, felt an uncontrollable rage consume her as she began relentlessly vollying energy wave after energy wave at Trigon. The demon grinned as he jumped out of the way of each beam while closing in on her.

Kyd, not willing to let him get close to her, rushed towards Trigon and gave a flying kick to his side. The adversary turned and caught the kick, pulling Kyd close to him before his other hand enveloped Kyd in a blinding red light. With Trigon's attention diverted for a split second, Jinx managed wail him with a particularly concentrated energy blast.

When Trigon his the wall, Jinx continued to hammer him with an endless wave of blasts. While she did so, Kyd plopped to the ground, smoke coming out of his body as he silently screamed out from the burning feeling he felt.

 _'Oh my fucking shit! Oh fuck that fucking hurt!'_ He turned to look at the smoothie bar, where Mammoth was still down. _'If this is just a fraction of Trigon's power... What will he have when he is at full strength? ...I shouldn't have bought my friends in this. What was I thinking...'_

Teleporting to Mammoth, he checked his pulse. Alive, but badly needing medical attention. Looking up, he saw that Jinx was successfully keeping Trigon pinned, but for how long is uncertain. Grabbing his fallen friend, he threw Mammoth at Jinx's feet.

 ** _'Jinx! Get Mammoth and get out of here!'_**

"Are you crazy!" She shouted at him, her eyes still glowing. "He will eat you alive!"

 ** _'Just do it! Don't worry about me, JUST GO!'_** Kyd grabbed her and Mammoth by the shoulders before teleporting them a mile away, his body shaking from exhaustion. Turning around, he faced Trigon and glared, his foe already up and smirking.

 **"You're a demon, like me. Why do you care for these mortals?"**

 ** _'They are my friends.'_** Kyd telepathed to him, getting into fighting stance. His red eyes glowed and skinned darkened. _**'Besides, I think it's time to kick this up a notch.'**_

 **"Quite."** Trigon's body also darkened slightly, a fourth pair of red eyes shining out of his host's head. The demon and half-demon sized each other up as they allowed their demonic energies to kick up and envelop their bodies, as well as powering themselves up.

With a war cry, they charged at each other, leaving streaks of red and black behind as they pummeled each other.

* * *

Raven flew through the city, her eyes scanning every sidewalk and alley that was passed as she looked for Kyd. _'Now, if I was dark and brooding... Where would I go?'_

 _"You know, you kinda already are dark and brooding."_ Raven heard a voice in her and grumbled. Knowledge seemed to always come up at a time when she wasn't exactly needed.

 _"I'm a part of you, Raven. I know when to show and when not to show. You know, you both are kinda the same."_

"In what regard?" Raven sighed in exasperation as she kept looking.

 _"You're both the same species. You both are usually quiet. Dark and Brooding is also up there. You both seem to have an affinity for dark blue. Plus he's not on the unattractive side of the spectrum."_

"Oh you can't be serious right now." Raven shook her head.

 _"He's dreeaammyyy."_ A different voice popped in Raven's mind. Lust.

"Okay, no. I did not just think that-" Raven saw a glint of pink in the distance. Jinx's hair, so the Hive Five must be around. Therefore Kyd should be nearby. Raven flew towards her eagerly, wanting some answers. When she got there, her eyes widened at the sight of a battered Mammoth.

"What happened?" She spoke out, startling Jinx who apparently didn't realize she was there.

"T-there was something at Carmen Cafe! It killed almost everyone! K-Kyd stayed behind!" Jinx went on to ramble, Raven feeling rooted as she listened with wide eyes. "He saved these guys and attacked that.. That thing! Please, you have to help him!" She started screaming. "You're a hero! Do something!"

The shrieking snapped Raven out of her trance and she nodded. Quickly, she phased into the ground and teleported to Carmen Cafe.

* * *

 **"To think there were capable fighters on this planet! I'm surprised we haven't fought sooner!"**

 _ **'To think the most powerful demon in history is not above taking a human host! I'm surprised anyone takes you seriously!'**_

The banter between Kyd and Trigon went back and forth as their punches and kicks collided with each other, each hit causing the foundation of the building to slightly shake. Parrying one of Trigon's punches, Kyd leaned and performed a sweeping kick while lifting his cloak. Trigon saw opportunity and beamed a demonic blast from his eyes. Kyd caught it with his cloak, and used it to tear a hole in the dimension before sending the beam back at Trigon.

Jumping out of the way, Trigon teleported. Kyd looked around with wide eyes, scanning the area to detect his foe. Only when he felt to strong hands grab his shoulders from behind did he realize his mistake. Trigon lifted him and smashed him on to the floor before stomping on him repeatedly. Kyd felt his strength fade rapidly, his demonic form losing the energy required to sustain.

As a final gamble, Kyd grabbed the foot before it did its next stomp and kicked his legs out, knocking Trigon to the floor. Teleporting to the ceiling, Kyd Wykkyd knew that time was of the essence. _'If I don't beat him now, he will kill everyone I care for! I can not let that happen!'_ His arms and legs started to glow with strange runes and symbols, his aura glowing a deep black as his eyes enlarged. **_'Hey asshole.'_** He telepathed to Trigon, who looked at him with interest. **_'Say hello to your Gods for me!'_**

Jumping down from the ceiling, Kyd's body spiraled like a drill, energy seeping off of him as he picked up speed and slammed into Trigon. Putting everything he had left into the attack, Kyd sped up the drill and over-pumped the energy into it, causing an explosion.

 **"RRRAAAAAAAAAARRGGHHHH!"** Trigon could be heard screaming from the pain as Kyd's body was blasted to the exit from the explosion. His demonic form gone, he was back to his original form. Laying nearly unconscious, he opened his eyes slightly to see Trigon stomping towards him, badly injured but very much alive and angry.

 **"That was cute, spawn."** Trigon held out a hand and prepared an energy blast, firing it.

The last thing Kyd remembered before passing out was everything going black.

* * *

Raven barely made it in time, her magic creating a black shield around her and Kyd by the time she phased into Carmen Cafe. After absorbing the blast, she put the force field down and stared at the attacker. Sure enough, it was Trigon in human form. The eyes alone were all the confirmation she needed.

 **"Daughter, what a nice surprise."** His voice sounded like he was anything but happy to see her. Raven glared as her hands started glowing.

"How did you get back? I banished you."

 **"Power can overcome anything, child. It's power that decides over everything in life, including life and death."** Trigon pointed to all the dead bodies in the cafe, causing Raven to blanch. **"Their deaths are giving me life."**

Raven looked furious, and prepared to attack, until Trigon shook his head. **"In due time, daughter."** He then teleported away. Once she made sure Trigon left, Raven turned her attention to Kyd Wykkyd, placing a shaky hand on his neck to feel his pulse. To her surprise, not only was there a pulse, it was getting slightly stronger with each passing second.

"Thank god, you can heal yourself too... Don't worry Kyd." She spoke in a soft voice, getting on her knees and placing his head on her lap. "I'll take care of you. I won't let you fight him alone again..." A black sphere enveloped the both of them as she teleported them out of the cafe and into Titan's T Tower.

* * *

Trigon nearly collapsed outside his hideout, a secluded cave near the rock formations of Jump City. The wounds made by Kyd Wykkyd nearly tore him apart, putting him in a foul mood. However, it also pleased him that there was another demon on this planet that could challenge him. The fact that his daughter cared for that spawn also gave him something to think about.

 **"Rest for now spawn. I will repay what you have given me ten fold..."** He huffed out with exhaustion as he lit up the cave, half eaten dead bodies littering the floor. **"Yes... Rest now. Come the daylight, you will feel the vengeance that comes to those who earn the wrath of Trigon the Terrible!"** He roared out in laughter before starting to feast on the carcasses.

* * *

 **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THAT! PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW!**

 **AND REMEMBER: THE FIRST RULE OF FIGHT CLUB IS TO NEVER TALK ABOUT FIGHT CLUB!**


	5. A Proposition

**I hope you guys don't think I am overpowering Kyd Wykkyd here. I really am not, it's just Trigon is extremely weakened in his current state, and has to rely on a mortal body to get around until he gets his strength back. Remember, reviews are love. Reviews are life.**

 **Also, if I can get at least 15 reviews by the 17th of August, I will post a lemon chapter. ;) So review away, give me all your criticisms! It feeds me!**

* * *

Raven quickly laid Kyd Wykkyd ono her bed quietly. She counted herself lucky that all the other titans were out patrolling the city looking for her father, unbeknownst to them. Knowing him, Raven mused, he would be out hiding while the others were looking for him. Whatever damage he sustained from Kyd must have been critical, if he was forced to run from her of all people.

 _'Speaking of Kyd...'_ Raven thought to herself and focused on the unconscious teen on her bed. Raven recalled what Jinx had said earlier, about Wykkyd saving a few people from Trigon. She smiled softly without thinking about it, placing a hand on his head. _'Maybe there is some good in you after all...'_

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP

The sound of the communicator broke Raven out of her stupor, making her blush from thinking of actions. Pulling out her communicator, she donned the usual emotionless face. "Yes Robin?"

 _"Starfire intercepted Jinx and Mammoth near the East end of Jump City. We are bringing them in for questioning. Did you find anything?"_

Raven paused for a second before nodding. "The possessed vessel was found inside Carmen Cafe. Whatever it was, he killed over 15 civillians." Robin looked visibly ill from the information. "Kyd Wykkyd was fighting him off. I arrived in time to see the possessed vessel disappear."

Robin looked at her with surprise and confusion. _"Kyd Wykkyd was fighting him? Where is Kyd now?"_

"Currently healing in my room. He's been hurt pretty badly and is near exhaustion."

 _"Understood. Keep him there, I'll have Beast Boy come over there to give you a hand should anything go wrong. Robin out."_ The communicator shut off before Raven could voice any protests, causing her to growl.

 _ **'You know... That doesn't suit you.'**_

Raven whipped around to see Kyd Wykkyd with his eyes slightly open, smiling weakly at her.

 ** _'Mind telling me where I am?'_**

"You're in Titan's Tower, my room. I took you in here for your safety, and because I have questions."

Wykkyd's eyes opened up slightly wider as he propped himself up.

 ** _'Ask away.'_**

"What happened back there?"

 _ **'Best to show you rather than tell you.'**_ Kyd outstretched a hand and placed it on Raven's forehead. The slight touch caused her to slightly blush before the memory transfer took place.

* * *

Beast Boy walked into the tower and immediately rushed to Raven's door before stoppinig. Remember how he rudely walked in the last time, and the fact that there was a guy in there, it put him in a predicament. So, he did what his instincts told him to do.

Beast Boy placed his ear on the door and listened carefully.

* * *

"That was really stupid. You rushed him without any aknowledgement of your own safety!"

 _ **'Since when does a villain care about safety? Besides, something had to be done. You saw the carnage too!'**_

"Yes, but think what could have happened if you didn't have anyone to back you up? You can't risk your own life like that!"

 _ **'You risk your life all the time for people. It's something I kinda admire honestly.'**_

Raven gave a slight blush. "Cute, but unlike you I don't make my teammates run off when I know they would be needed! What would you have done if I didn't make it in time?"

 _ **'...I don't know, okay? But I would still have done it again if given the same choice.'**_

Raven sat next to Kyd and put a hand on his shoulder gently. He turned his head to look her in the eyes.

"I'm not trying to preach to you Kyd... I just don't want to think what would have happened if I was a second too late. This is my family mess, not yours."

 _ **'It became my mess when my own family was hurt by that monster.'** _ Kyd looked sad, and Raven could understand why. Mammoth looked like he was in pretty bad shape when she saw him. Hopefully Starfire was able to get him some medical attention. _**'It became my mess when I allowed them to get in the same room with Trigon without telling them everything that he can do. They walked into the situation blind, only because they trusted me. I let them down...'**_

"Kyd, stop." Raven's voice was stern. "What happened wasn't your fault, so don't think of it as your fault. It's his fault. My father brings destruction wherever he goes."

 _ **'Your father?'**_ Kyd stared at her with wide eyes, while Raven looked down silently. About half a minute went before Raven felt a hand reach around her waist. She looked up to see Kyd gently pull her into an embrace. _**'I think I understand you a little better now.'**_

"Kyd?" She spoke softly, unsure of how to feel.

 _ **'You became good because you had something to prove. You didn't care about proving to the world that you're not our father, you wanted to prove it to yourself. So you strived to make yourself good, regardless of the sacrifices you have to make. Raven, you are not like your father. No matter what happens, I know you will never be like him.'**_ Kyd smiled and breathed in her scent as he hugged her, the space between them closing in.

Slowly, Raven wrapped her arms around him. She was blushing brightly and smiled, her eyes becoming a little watery from what he said.

 _"Awwww he's adorable!"_ Knowledge screamed in Raven's mind. Before she could protest, the other emotions started yelling.

 _"That's so cuuuute hehehe."_ Happy.

 _"He's got guts, so he's alright with me."_ Brave.

 _"Birds of a feather, I must say."_ Wisdom.

 _"I don't want this feeling to end."_ Affection.

 _"I would totally do him right now."_ Lust.

 _ **'Wait... What?'**_ Kyd Wykkyd.

Everything felt like it stopped in Raven's world. Feeling mortified, she recalled what Kyd told her at the park. _'...He can read my mind...'_

 _"D-does he think we are freaks now...?"_ Timid.

Kyd immediately grabbed Raven's shoulders and looked at her intensely.

 _ **'Never.'**_ He kissed her firmly, while telepathically speaking to her. _**'Never think of yourself as a freak again, okay?'**_

"AWWWWWW!" Most of the emotions, except Rude who just burped.

Of course, Beast Boy with all his amazing timing, chose now to barge in.

"Hey guy's, sorry for-WHAAAAAA?!"

He ran out of the room when he saw four red eyes flowing at him from Raven's hood, knowing he was in got it now. "Nope nope nope nope nope nope!"

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" Jinx addressed both Cyborg and Starfire.

They were currently in the Titan's medical bay, treating Mammoth who was still unconscious. Having been brought there by Starfire and her team still back at the hideout, Jinx saw no other alternative but to go with the alien titan. at least for the sake of her fallen comrade.

Starfire turned and smiled at her softly while Cyborg continued to work on Mammoth. "Do not be afraid, your friend will be okay soon."

Cyborg nodded. "He suffered a minor concussion, some internal bleeding, and some lacerations on his back. But he should be alright after a day's rest." Jinx breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you both. The last thing I would want is anyone on my team to be... Where's Kyd Wykkyd?" Jinx's voice raised frantically as she looked around for the teleporter, fearing the worst. Starfire put a hand on her shoulder.

"He is with Friend Raven right now. I'm sure he is okay as well." Jinx took a deep breath and made a mental note to check in on them afterwards. It was at that moment Robin walked into medical bay, nodding at the other titans before looking at Jinx.

"Follow me Jinx, we need to talk." Robin walked back into the hallway, with Jinx following him hesitantly.

After a minute of walking, they made it to a bare room with only a desk and a television inside. Robin went inside and sat, with Jinx sitting on the other side.

"I need to know what happened in there." Robin took out a pen and pencil. "Two witnesses came forward to the police and gave a report. I need to hear your side of the story. There are 15 dead bodies, and no one captured. The public is terrified and enraged. So, tell me what you know."

Jinx stared at Titan leader a moment before nodding slowly. "We trailed that thing ever since the news broke out about it's appearance in the McDonald's murder."

"Wait, why were YOU guys trailing a criminal?"

"Beats me." Jinx shrugged. "K... We just thought it wasn't right." Jinx didn't want to use Kyd's name. They still have him and she was responsible for all her teammates. Unfortunately for her, Robin learned from the world's greatest detective.

"You almost said Kyd Wykkyd's name."

"Slip of the tongue. I'm worried about him."

"As you have a right to be. Though I think he plays a big role in this. Witness accounts say he was the first to jump in and save them from the demon. Now why would he save anyone? He's a villain."

"Even villains have honor, Boy Wonder." _'Demon? What is he talking about...?'_ She made another mental note to question Kyd when she saw him again.

Robin snorted at that. "That's rich to hear. So, where do you and your team stand on this?"

"Excuse me?" Jinx looked at him with confusion.

"That thing is no friend of ours, and it seems to not be very friendly with your lot either. He needs to go down. Are you in our out?"

"...I will have to talk to my team." Jinx spoke carefully. She isn't one to burn bridges, even ones that were forged with their rivals.

Robin nodded and held out his hand, pointing her to the door. Getting up, Jinx left the room and tapped on her mic.

"Did you guys hear any of that?"

* * *

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Gizmo screeched into the microphone. "There is no way I am going to work with those snotmunchers! Seemore, Back me up!"

Seemore stayed quiet as he looked down thoughtfully, contemplating the decision.

"You can't be serious!"

 _"Gizmo, haven't you seen the news? Whatever he was, he killed 15. He took down Mammoth with a single blow, and I have no idea what condition Kyd is in."_ Jinx spoke calmly into her mic, trying to get the genius to see reason. Gizmo crossed her arms with a scowl on his face.

"I don't like it. What did traffic stop say about that guy? That he was a demon?"

"That's what I heard too." Seemore looked up. "Kyd's a half demon, isn't he? Shouldn't he have known?"

 _"That's what I am going to ask him when I see him. So, what do you guys want to do?"_

Gizmo looked at Seemore, who nodded in his direction. Sighing, Gizmo turned back to the mic. "Okay, if all ten of us are going to want to take this guy down, we will need to find him first. Anyone got a plan?" He heard Jinx chuckle on the other side.

 _"It just so happens that i may have one..."_

* * *

All that was left in the cave was bones, broken skulls with the brains missing, and dried blood smears on the wall that had strange and foreign symbols on the walls. Trigon smiled widely at his creation, placing one of his hands on the symbols. Suddenly, the whole wall started to glow red as an ancient power seemed to activate. **"Yes... More. Return unto your lord, and may your purpose be fulfilled!"** His voice echoed in the caves as the light began to take shape.

Shapes of humans walked around Trigon in a circle. They were the souls of every man, woman, and child he had killed when he returned to Earth that night at the church. Walking closer to him, they touched him. Feeding him their essence, he felt his body heal and power amplify.

 **"Spawn and daughter, you both will be the first to know what pain truly is."**

* * *

 **REMEMBER THE DEAL GUYS ;) IF YOU WANT THE LEMONS THAT IS.**

 **FOLLOW AND REVIEW, YOU WILL NOT WANT TO MISS WHAT IS NEXT**


	6. Darkness

**Hopefully, you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I have when I wrote it! Please Review!**

* * *

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._

Kyd Wykkyd stared in the mirro of Raven's bathroom, the tenant busy chasing Beast Boy around the tower. _'Alright Kyd, moment of truth. Why did you do that?'_ He asked himself, his knuckles slightly whitening as he gripped the sink tightly. _'Did I do that because I didn't want her to be upset... Or did I do that because of something else?'_

Kyd slightly shivered as he remembered the taste of her lips, how cute she looked when she was surprised, and how hot it felt to see her get angry. He could still feel the tingling on his lips, so much so that he continued to lick it in hopes that he will continue to have her taste in his mouth. _'Alright, I guess that settles that question. Now what the hell do I do about it?'_

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

The Hive communicator was going off in his cloak pocket. Quickly pulling it out, he saw Gizmo. Unable to transmit thoughts over computer waves, Kyd resorted to his sign language.

W-H-A-T D-O Y-O-U W-A-N-T

 _"Kyd, I just got off the phone with Jinx and I think we found a way to smoke the guy out of hiding."_

I A-M L-I-S-T-E-N-I-N-G

 _"Live Bait."_

W-H-O

 _"You."_

Kyd's eyebrows rose slightly, as if to say "What".

 _"Hear me out. According to sources, this thing was injured by you, and fought you instead of running. If we use you as bait and make you seem helpless, it could draw him out, thinking he could get an easy kill. That's when we jump him."_

W-H-A-T D-O Y-O-U M-E-A-N W-E

 _"Jinx is talking to the Titan's as we speak. With our combined forces, that thing won't stand a chance!"_

* * *

"Are you shitting me right now?!"

After having caught Beast Boy, he was inadvertently rescued by Jinx and Robin, who had called them up to the Common Room. Explaining her plan, Jinx seemed to be getting the nod of approval from most of the members on the team, except for one.

"Raven, it's going to be alright." Robin held a hand up. "We need to catch this guy now before more civilians get hurt. We can't locate him fast enough, and this massacre continues then all of Jump City is at risk of annihilation."

"Yeah," Cyborg continued off of what the leader said. "And if he is an actual demon and powers up to his true form, we won't have a chance! Do you know where any holy weapons are, because I sure as hell don't."

"Just because this is the easier path, doesn't make this right." Raven countered. "What if he gets hurt, or WORSE?!"

Robin raised an eyebrow at her. "Since when did you care about a villains well-being?"

"Hey!" Jinx glared at Robin. "That's my friend and teammate you're referring to as a villain."

"My point still stands." Robin waved off Jinx's complaint. Raven hesitated slightly before responding.

"We are supposed to be the good guys. What good is our word that we protect everyone in need if we knowingly throw someone in harm's way?"

Beast Boy looked at Raven and gave her a nod and reassuring smile, not going unnoticed by Jinx.

"One person or seven billion Raven? Also, we will be there to ensure nothing bad happens." Robin looked at the rest of the team and Jinx. "Let your guys know to be ready in an hour. We all meet at Jump City's outskirts. Make sure Kyd makes himself noticeable and seemingly oblivious to his surroundings. Alright Titans, suit up and get ready." Nodding to everyone, he left to his room to prepare, everyone following him out except Beast Boy and Raven. Unknown to everyone, Jinx hid behind a pillar and watched the two of them, interest in her eyes.

"Rae, there's nothing to worry about it."

"You don't know that..." Raven almost too softly for Jinx to make out.

"Nothing will happen to Kyd. I promise." Beast Boy gave her a serious look and smiled before walking away. Jinx took the opportunity to sneak up to Raven.

"Sooo..."

Raven turned around, narrowing her eyes. "What?"

"You know... If I didn't know any better, I would say that you have a thing for Kyd." Jinx smirked, watching Raven compose herself.

"...Don't be ridiculous." Raven immediately phased out of the room, getting as quickly away from Jinx and her knowing smile as she could.

* * *

Raven phased in her room to see Kyd sitting on her bed, looking down thoughtfully. When he heard her feet, he looked at her quietly. Raven stared back, both of them trying to hide their blush.

 ** _'So... I take it you heard of the plan?'_**

"Yes. We have to be ready in an hour."

 ** _'Right...'_**

Neither of them moved as they continued to stare each other. Kyd, feeling a little tense, decided to go first.

 ** _'I'm sorry.'_** Raven looked at him in surprise. **_'I invaded your personal space and.. did that, against your will and wishes. I shou-'_** Kyd's thought train was stopped short when he felt a warm pair of moist lips kiss him. On reflex, he kissed back wistfully, his tongue forcing its way out of his mouth and into hers. He licked the edges of her lips before inching his way inside, her tongue being there to greet his. As their tongues began the battle for dominance, the space between them closed in. Leaning forward, Kyd gently pushed Raven onto her back on the bed and got on top of her, their bodies lightly pressing against each other as they stared into each others eyes.

Lust rolled off Raven's aura, as well dancing off of Kyd's crimson eyes.

 **"We have one hour. Take me before then..."** A demonic voice erupted from Raven's mouth, deep yet seductive. When Kyd heard that, he knew Raven's demonic half had taken over. Before he could even process what was going on, his body responded in kind with his telepathy being taken over. That was when Kyd realized that both of them had lost control of the situation, and their demonic sides have come out to play.

 ** _'As you command, Mistress.'_**

His claws slightly extending, Demonic Kyd ripped apart Raven's leotard, exposing her succulent body bare. As his hands tore through and threw her clothes from the bed, his moth attacked her neck, biting it roughly. His sharp fangs nicked it before drawing blood. Demonic Raven moaned softly, grabbing the back of his head and pressing his mouth further against her neck. Finding his exposed neck, she latched her mouth onto him and played with his skin with her abnormally sharp tongue.

Groping her breasts, Demonic Kyd massaged her firm mounds as his thumbs ran over her perky nipples. Grinning slightly, he proceeded to twist them, making Raven arch her back and yell out from the sudden shock.

 **"Mmm.. You're the sadistic type, aren't you?"** She purred into his ears, with which he huskily responded telepathically.

 ** _'I can't help it if your screams are music to my ears.'_** Moving down from her neck, Kyd kisses and nibbled his way from her collarbone to her breasts. One of his hands continued to play with her left breast as his mouth focused on her right. Taking in her whole breast with his mouth, he sucked on it ravenously. Hearing Raven continue to moan, he decided to up the ante. Using his free hand, Kyd used his fingertips to gently run down her stomach and to her waist.

 **"You sure know how to use that ton-HA!"** She moaned out loudly, covering her mouth as her body jolted from the pleasure that was coming from her clit.

 ** _'Mhmm.. You're wet for me.'_** Kyd smirked as his fingers slowly rubbed the outside of her clit, his middle finger running over the middle of the slit over and over again. While doing so, he moved his mouth to the other breasts to provide the same treatment, making Raven quietly yell behind her hands.

 **"Please...No teasing.."** Her face was red with embarrassment before giving out another loud moan, her body shaking and pulsating. Outside the tower, you could hear the water rising and falling dangerously. _'Her powers must be acting up from the all the sudden emotions... This should be interesting.'_ Kyd thought to himself as he slowly thrusted his middle finger in her clit, going in and out slightly before digging it deeper.

 **"Oh Azar yes! More... More please!"** Her hips bucked against his hand, wanting more of him inside her. Feeling his manhood harden over her pleading, he released her breasts and unzipped his pants, his hardened cock spilling out. Raven stared at the nine inch with wide eyes before licking her lips hungrily.

 ** _'You want this, don't you?'_** His telepathy sounded like a growl in her mind as he grinded his cock against her wet clit teasingly, his hand wrapped around her throat.

 **"Yes... Please give it to me..."** She choked out, unable to contain herself. Unable to refuse her, Kyd obliged. His tip pressed against the middle of her clit before plunging it forward. _'Oh god she is so tight... I don't even think I can even fit inside her... Well, she did say she likes pain.'_ Kyd mentally shrugged and used his other hand spread her legs, forcefully thrusting his cock deep inside her. Raven screamed out before Kyd tightened his choke-hold on her.

 ** _'You're going to take it all today, princess.'_** He smirked and shoved his tongue into her mouth as he moaned from how much pleasure her pussy was giving him. He starting pushing his cock in and out of her at a faster, rougher speed. Raven gave a short yell each time, slightly teary-eyed yet used her legs wrapped around him to keep pulling him back in.

 **"Keep going.. Please don't stop.. Please..."** Raven whimpered from the pleasure and choking, her hands gripping the hand Kyd was using to choke her.

* * *

"Now this is going to be some good blackmail..." Jinx snickered as she video taped the young couple that was having sex.

"Um... What are you doing?"

Jinx immediately got up and clamped the person's mouth shut with her hand, which turned out to be Beast Boy. "Keep it down!" She whispered with a hiss. Another moan could be heard coming out of the room, and Jinx redirected the camera to get a good shot.

"What's goi-" Beast Boy stopped talking as his eyes went wide, taking in the imagery of one of his friends getting screwed to high heaven by a villain who reminded him of Batman. "Woah... That's hot. Who knew Rae had a body like that underneath that cloak?"

"I know right? Who would have thought Kyd would be all...kinky, you know? Like that!" She silently exclaimed, to which Beast Boy scoffed.

"That's nothing special. Any guy can be kinky."

"Psh, whatever. The one's I hung out with were just one pump chumps." Jinx pouted slightly, zooming in more on the camera. Beast Boy grinned and leaned over.

"You know, your luck might change."

"How so?" Jinx looked at him with confusion.

"Because I'm a one man zoo, and I'm inviting you in for a tour." Beast Boy winked at her and walked back to his room, leaving a red-faced Jinx in the hall.

"W-wait!" Jinx followed him, forgetting the camera on the floor.

* * *

By the time Jinx and Beast Boy left unbeknownst to the two half-demons making love they had already changed their positions. With her back to Kyd, Raven moved her ass back constantly against his thrusts, making it bounce against his hips as his cock mercilessly destroyed her.

 **"So fucking good...! I'm.. I'm getting close!"** Raven cried out in ecstasy. Feeling the same, Kyd pulled on her hair to get her up straighter, his chest now pressing against her back as he was thrusting into her. His free hand clasped around the front of the breasts tightly to hold her in place as he bit her neck. He orgasmed inside her, riding out the sheer pleasure as furiously as he could.

 **"Oh Azar! Kyd.. Kyd please!"** Raven released and came as well, moaning out with a hint of tiredness. Slumping over slightly, she put her hands on her bed for balance as Kyd slowly pulled his cock out of her, but kept his hold on her.

 ** _'You're mine.'_** He spoke telepathically with a smile, and then flexed his fingers with realization. His own demon side was no longer in control. Looking down, he saw that Raven was noticing this too, but seemed to be too tired to care at this point. **_'Get some rest. Everything will be alright.'_**

Raven opened her eyes and looked at Kyd before leaning up and kissing his chin. "What about you? I'm not leaving out there to be bait..."

 ** _'Don't worry, I'll wake you up.'_** Kyd lied smoothly. Raven nodded and closed her eyes as she laid down. _'Thank god she didn't check the time.'_ Kyd thought. _'It'll be an hour in 10 minutes... I am not going to let you get in harm's way.'_ Kyd kissed her cheek and walked out out of the room after getting fully clothed, closing the door as well.

* * *

Trigon stepped out of the cave and took a deep breath. The body he was inhabiting was pulsating, already filled with massive amounts of energy. Each step he took caused the ground around him to slightly crack. Grinning evilly, he raised a hand and watched the clouds around him slowly form a storm cloud. **"Such power..."** He spoke quietly as he admired his handiwork. **"You spend so long at the top, you tend to forget how to appreciate what you have... Hehehe.."**

Raising his arms, he started yelling.

 **"HEAR ME, SPAWN!"**

* * *

Kyd paused as he heard the demonic rumble. It was so loud, yet it wasn't a noise. It was coming from his mind.

 **'HEAR ME SPAWN!'** Kyd knew that sound from anywhere. Trigon had healed.

 **'COME OUT AND FACE ME! IF YOU DON'T, I WILL DESTROY ALL OF THOSE YOU CARE ABOUT BEFORE I LAY WASTE TO THIS WORLD!'**

Kyd blanched and quickly ran to Raven's room. She was still asleep, meaning she didn't hear anything. With a sigh, he closed the door and looked around.

 _'It's my fault for all this... I should have tried harder to stop Trigon from returning... I won't let anymore people suffer for my mistake. Raven... I'm sorry.'_

 ** _'Is it a fight you want, Trigon?'_**

* * *

 ** _'Is it a fight you want, Trigon?'_** Trigon heard the telepathy, and looked around. The child didn't appear to be anywhere nearby.

 _'His mental prowess is certainly advanced for a lesser demon...'_ Trigon shook his head and roared out.

 **"I AM AT THE ROCK SUMMIT OUTSIDE THIS PITIFUL CITY! COME ALONE!"**

A sound of foot steps could be heard from behind him.

 ** _'I'm already here.'_**

* * *

 **ITS TIME FOR THE BATTLE ROYAL! ARMAGEDDON TIME! PLACE YOUR BETS!**

 **PLACE YOUR BETS IN THE REVIEW! WHO WILL WIN THE ULTIMATE GRUDGE MATCH!**


	7. The Awakening

**Alright guys, I know you have all been waiting for this, and I would hate to keep you all waiting. So, here we go! The ULTIMATE GRUDGE MATCH!**

* * *

See-More looked outside the HIVE Hideout as Gizmo made a few repairs to his spider legs. _'Man... What is going on with Kyd?'_ He felt helpless as he watched the time. Ten minutes to go until they all would go to the designated point and execute the plan. But until then, they were all sitting ducks waiting for that monster to make it's move on his best friend.

"Dude, relax." Gizmo called out from over his shoulder. See-More looked over at him. "Your footsteps aren't letting me concentrate Butt Sniffer." He continued. "But I'm guessing you're worried about Kyd Wykkyd. Goth Boy can handle himself just fine."

"Yeah, I know. But we have no idea what we are dealing with..." See-More trailed off as Gizmo waved his worried away.

"This is Kyd we are talking about. He's the reason why we all are still alive, if you remember."

See-More sighed and nodded. He remembered the collapse of the academy and how Kyd got them out effortlessly while so many others couldn't make it.

"I sure hope you're right." Looking out into the horizon, See-More saw a bunch of storm clouds swirling around the sky near Rock Summit. _'The weatherman never spoke about this... Strange.'_ See-More twisted his big eye to act as a telescope. _'It's him. What's his big idea...-'_

"KYD!" See-More yelled out in horror as he saw Kyd appearing near the guy. Without a second thought, he started running as fast as he could to the Rock Summit. Gizmo watched him go in Alarm before taking out the communicator.

"Sauron has found the One Ring! I repeat, Sauron has found the One Ring!"

* * *

The demon and half-demon stared each other down, just as they did in Carmen Cafe. Looking over Trigon, Kyd noticed that he looked physically different. His vessel had gotten considerably bigger than it had yesterday, and that wasn't fat. Muscles seemed taut underneath the ragged clothes the host was wearing, caked in dry blood. Trigon himself was pulsing with a dark red light every few seconds, each pulse lasting only a flash.

 ** _'What's wrong with your vessel?'_** Kyd looked at him warily, though standing his ground.

 **"My powers are returning to their original stature. This little suit will soon be unable to contain me, and I shall reach my ultimate power."** Trigon grinned menacingly until he took a good look at Kyd Wykkyd. His body hadn't changed physically, but his aura...

 **"You seem different..."** Trigon continued the small talk, slowly circling Kyd while keeping his eyes focused. Kyd turned around to keep Trigon in his sights. **"There is something foreign there. An extra piece that doesn't belong, yet fits like a jigsaw puzzle."**

Kyd thought for a moment. All he did was mate with Raven... and licked her blood off her neck. Eyes widening, he smirked at Trigon. _'Oh well, if I am going to die, I might as well make sure he doesn't enjoy the kill.'_

 ** _'I'm surprised you don't recognize it. After all, it is a part of you.'_** **  
**

Trigon paused with confusion. **"Part of me? What are you talking about?"**

 _ **'She's a screamer.'**_

 _ **"**_ **...OH YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"**

 _ **'Daughter fucker.'**_

 **"SILENCE!"** Trigon bellowed out and raised his hand, emitting a powerful beam. Teleporting out of the way just in the nick time, Kyd saw the rock formation behind him get demolished completely.

 _'Okay, no more joking around.'_ His eyes skin became darker, fangs protruding from his mouth, and a growl coming from his throat. **_'Let's get serious.'_**

 ** _"_ Gladly." **Trigon let loose another blast. Running forward while dodging, Kyd jumped and delivered a kick to his jaw, causing Trigon to stumble. Using the moment, Kyd teleported behind him and gave another kick to his back, making Trigon fly forward and land on the ground face down. **"ENOUGH!"** Placing his hand on the ground, Trigon created a demon energy field, blasting everything within a 500 foot radius of him.

Unable to get out of the way in time, Kyd landed bodily onto the rubble of rocks, groaning from the immense pain. Although he was significantly strengthened in his demonic form, there was only so much damage he could take before having to return to his original form, as well become helpless from the lack of energy. Slowly getting back up, he turned to see Trigon launching at him, and then a fist connecting to his face.

Dropping to the floor like a sack of potatoes, Kyd looked up to see glowing red eyes that were ready to fire.

 **"DIE!"**

Right as Trigon was about to fire the beams, a large red beam smacked into him, slamming him through the rocks on the hillside. See-More ran as fast as his leg could take him, his big eye glowing as he kept vigilant watch on Trigon.

"Kyd! Kyd man, are you alright?"

 ** _'...Truth or lie?'_**

See-More cringed. "Nevermind. Listen, we need to get you out of here. The others are coming and will take care of this-"

 ** _'NO!"_**

Kyd screamed telepathically at him, standing up straight. His red eyes slowly morphed into four, scaring See-More shitless.

 ** _'I CANNOT AND WILL NOT STAND BY WHILE OTHERS CLEAN UP MY MESS AGAIN!'_** Kyd took a deep breath and turned to look at Trigon as he was crawling out from the hole made in the wall. **_'Stop the others from coming in. I got this.'_**

See-More took a look at Kyd, and realized he was different. The darker skin, the four eyes, and his cape turning black... Wait what?

"Uh...Kyd...?"

 ** _'GO!'_** Kyd held a hand up, causing a black portal to form underneath See-More's feet. He fell inside screaming. It was then that Trigon made it back and saw the transformation of Kyd.

 **"Where did that accursed cyclops... and What happened to you?"** Trigon stared at Kyd, not knowing what to expect.

Not answering him, Kyd let out a raspy growl as his cape surrounded his body and grew. The floor around him became pitch black, enlarging every second while Kyd's was doing the same.

 **"...What is this?"** Trigon stared and felt a twinge of something he hadn't felt in countless millenniums.

Fear.

* * *

"Where am I..?!" Kyd grabbed his mouth. _'I can speak?'_

Looking around, all he could see was black void, and the gray floor he was walking on. Cautiously, he started walking while looking around, trying to find his bearings.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He called out. Immediately after he called out, a large shadow-like creature appeared out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. Pushing him off, Kyd flipped to his feet onto combat position, only to see who it was.

"...Me?"

"Yes. I am you." The Kyd look-a-like spoke back, though he was orange instead of the usual dark blue. Looking around, Kyd Wykkyd felt lost.

"Where am I?"

"You are in your mind. One of your personalities has taken over."

"...Personalities? What... What the hell are you talking about?"

The orange Kyd grinned and wiggled a finger. "Come, walk with me and I will tell you about it."

"Um...okay?" Kyd walked with his double, waiting for an answer. The whole thing felt like it was going to blow his head off.

"What is a demon, Kyd?"

Thinking about it for a moment, he shrugged. "I just thought that's what I am. Another specie with power in this universe."

"Then I fear you are mistaken." Clearing his throat, Orange Kyd spoke. "Demons are more than just creatures. They are ethereal spirits, beings that can create their own form on the physical plane. There are not many of them, which would explain why you have seldom met any until just recently."

"If you're a part of my mind, how are you telling me the kind of knowledge when I myself don't even know about it?"

"You were taught this information, but it was a very long time ago. Now, let us continue. Demons are very powerful beings, with power that can rival that of Gods or deities deemed invincible."

"Then how is it I have continuously been defeated by the titans, as well as by Trigon?"

"The Teen Titans have their own half demon, if you remember. After all, we did mate with her." Kyd blushed when Orange Kyd said this.

" **I** mated with her. I don't know what you were doing in all... What even are you?"

"Good question. I'm your knowledge. Now shut up so I can finish." Sticking his tongue out, he continued. "Trigon defeated you because he is a full-blooded demon, even though he is in a human host. So basically powered down demon is what he is currently."

"Alright, so powered down demon trumps half-demon. Why am I in my mind instead of fighting him?"

"What do you think about Raven?" Orange Kyd smirked as he asked the question.

"...Why does that matter?" Kyd blushed.

"Do you like her?"

"Well obviously it has to be along those lines if I mated with her!" Kyd sighed with exasperation. "But what does this have to do with what's going on?"

"Raven is a half-demon, much like you. However, she has a different half. Think of you both as different sides on the same coin. You need one to complete the whole."

"Fascinating. I still don't see why us mating would have anything to do with what's going."

"Let me show you." Knowledge Kyd turned around and put a hand on Kyd's forehead, blacking him out.

* * *

Trigon was... well, he was getting battered around more than the ball from the old Window's Pinball game.

 **"RRAAAAHHH SHIT STOP!"** He cried out as a black tentacle from the shadows gripped on to him and thrashed him around.

 ** _'What's the matter Lord of Evil?'_** Kyd's telepathy penetrated his mind. **_'What happened to all that bravado?'_**

Another tentacle form out of the shadow, shaping itself into a spear-like object before hurling itself at Trigon. With him being clamped down, Trigon could do nothing but brace himself for impact.

 **"GAAAHHHH!"** The cry of pain echoed through the summit as the blood from the host's bodies poured from the wound, the left leg skewered and rendered useless.

* * *

"Holy shit, I am a badass!" Kyd exclaimed in his mind.

"Actually, that credit belongs to Rage." Knowledge gave a slight smirk. "He's hard to work with, but I am sure now you can see that he gets the job done."

"So... How did all this happen?"

"When you mated with Raven, you took in some of her blood. Her half demonic side merged with your half in that instance, and it made you whole."

Kyd's eyes widened. "Wait... So that means..."

"Yes." Knowledge's voice was solemn. "This is the outcome of your true demonic side being fully awakened, and because an emotion as raw and pure as rage is controlling the outburst, anyone in your path at this moment will be decimated."

"That's a good thing isn't it? We need Trigon destroyed." Kyd spoke excitedly. _'Maybe we can actually win...'_

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet." Knowledge deadpanned. "Look."

Kyd closed his eyes and blanched. The Titans and the HIVE have arrived.

* * *

"This way!" See-More yelled out as he led the coalition to the Rock Summit. Beast Boy flew ahead with Starfire, looking for Kyd Wykkyd.

"Robin," Starfire spoke to the communicator. "We are close to the summit- Wait! What is that?" Her voice shook slightly with fear, causing the others that heard to immediately speed up. When they got to the top of the summit and looked down, most of them had their jaws dropped.

There was the perptrator that had caused so much destruction and death, was currently getting his ass handed to him by something large, and frightening.

"What is that?" Cyborg echoed Starfire, looking at the scene with terror etched in his voice. See-More blasted the floor near them to get their attention.

"GUYS, THAT'S KYD! C'MON, WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!" Nodding at him, the others rushed in. Trigon looked up for a split second and grinned through the pain.

 _'Finally, an oppurtunity..'_ Looking up at Kyd, Trigon glared and lifted a hand towards the group before using all his might for a demon blast.

* * *

"No no no No NO! They can't survive a blast like that!" Kyd exclaimed fearfully.

"Go." Knowledge nodded at him.

As if time itself slowed down, Kyd closed his eyes and reopened them. Suddenly, he was back on the battlefield, watching the beam go off in slow motion. Whipping his cape, he immediately teleported in front of the group and held out his arms, waiting for the blast. It didn't take long, and the pain was excrutiating. It was as if every fiber of his being was on fire and being torn apart molecule by molecule.

Succumbing to the pain, he fell to his knees. Beast Boy was already down to ground level and at his side. "It's going to be alright buddy, we're here for you..."

His voice faded out of Kyd's attention as he slowly and painfully turned around to a sight that made him nearly cry.

Trigon had gotten away.

* * *

 **ONE FOR ONE! ALRIGHT GUYS, ONE FOR ONE!**

 **But realistically, this is the most obvious scenario. Trigon would rather run then stand and die. He is evil, and evil doesn't know when to give in.**

 **Review! Review and you shall have COOKIES!**


	8. The Real Chapter 8

**Thank you for the PMs and the reviews. Truth be told, I did that because I needed ideas. I had writers block and since no one was reviewing or giving me their perspectives, I was fresh out of options to get the creativity needed to move the story forward. Now that I got the ball back in my corner, let's continue.**

* * *

"Rae, calm down!"

Beast Boy called out as he and Cyborg have been attempting to wrestle the half-demoness from Kyd Wykkyd's bed. With Mammoth up, the Hive Five stood around him protectively, unsure what to do. With Kyd Wykkyd unconscious and hooked up to the machines, they were slightly afraid of the prospect of having to take on an angry Raven.

"FUCKING SHIT CYBORG!" Raven screamed uncharacteristically, her eyes red. "SOMEONE'S GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

"Then wait til he gets up Rae." Beast Boy morphed into a Gorilla and lifted Raven before throwing her out of the room. The door closed and he nodde at Cyborg, who immediately punched in a few codes into the computer nearby, locking the room from further entrance. "Okay, now that she is taken care of, we need to work on whatever the heck happened over there."

"That's right." Robin stepped towards the HIVE members and narrowed his eyes. "What happened to Kyd Wykkyd out there? What was all of that?"

"Fuck if I know snotmuncher!" Gizmo exclaimed, looking at Kyd with worry. "I've never seen anything like it..."

"Yeah." Mammoth crossed his arms. "I've known Kyd since he appeared at the HIVE academy. When Brother Blood was..." He shuddered slightly. "Testing our abilities, I have never seen Kyd being able to do that."

"He kinda reminded of Raven..." Beast Boy spoke up softly. "His eyes and his size getting bigger, and those creepy black shadowy stuff..."

"You're right." Robin looked at Kyd's figure. "He might be similar to Raven. She might know more about him if we ask."

"We should probably wait until she calm down..." Cyborg trailed off. Everyone else nodded in agreement, not wanting to think of the consequences of an angry Raven.

* * *

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

Raven continued to pound on the door, her knock going from loud and threatening to slow and tiring. With her last knock, she left her hand on the door and sighed, calming down slightly. Taking a step back, she sat on the floor with her back to the wall with her head down, her thoughts and emotions running rampant. Keeping her hands to her ears, she attempted to drown out the sounds in her mind.

 _"That little shit better be alright, that way I can whoop him later!"_ \- Brave

 _"I hope he's okay..."_ \- Compassion.

 _"Bastard didn't wake us up! He should pay!"_ \- Rude.

 _"Maybe he was worried for our safety."_ Wisdom

 _"At least he's here in the tower."_ \- Happy.

 _"What if he leaves again...?"_ \- Timid.

 _'Everyone shut up!'_ Raven screamed internally before thinking of what Timid said, allowing it to sink in. Standing up, she looked at the door and softly rubbed her arms, unsure of what to do.

 _"We can't let him leave again." -_ Affection.

Nodding to herself, Raven walk to the door and lifted her hand to the knock on the door before being interrupted again.

 _"You know, you could have just phased through when you were thrown out."_ \- Knowledge.

Facepalming, Raven sighed and walked through the wall and into the room.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to remember you can do that." Beast Boy spoke cheekily, only to be smacked in the back of the head by Cyborg.

"Are you okay Raven?"

"Everything's fine." She looked at Cyborg with a nod before turning to Robin and the rest of the HIVE FIVE. "Do you guys mind leaving the room for a moment. I promise, on my honor as a titan I will not harm him."

"No way Nosepicker!" Gizmo began ranting. "I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just waltz in like you think you know Kyd! We've known him since we started this gang, and there's no way I'm going to let you-"

"We'll give you some alone time." Jinx responded with some ice in her voice, with Gizmo turning and looking at her as if she had maggots for brains. "Come on guys. You all too." She looked at the titans, Beast Boy specifically before towing Gizmo and her friends out.

"Alright... Raven, you know what you're doing?" Robin gave her a look of uncertainty. "We really have no idea what Kyd is capable of, and he is still a villain..."

"It's fine. Just go." Raven gave him a soft smile before sending him out of the room with a shove, closing the door behind him and locking it.

As the room cleared, Raven walked to the bed and sat on it, her hand on Kyd's forehead. "You're a fucking idiot..." She spoke softly. "But I guess you're my idiot. I don't know if you can hear this, but when you wake up, we are going to need to talk." Smiling slightly, she lowered herself and gently held him close. Even through her tender moments, she felt a firey wrath build itself inside her chest.

 _"When I find that son of a bitch, I am going to tear his insides out and force feed it to his corpse."_ Rage spoke, her voice solemn yet sounding every bit as threatening as it was a promise.

* * *

 **"Ugh..."** Trigon groaned as he limped away, his eyes burning with an intense anger of the likes he never before felt. **"If I knew he had HIS lineage, I would have prepped more."** Already miles out of Jump City and in the surrounding woods, he collapsed onto a tree tiredly. **"He getting to full strength also is an obstacle, one that must be remedied... Curse this body!"**

Trigon roared out in pain as he clasped his leg that was impaled during battle. Only possessing the vessel, he didn't have access to his natural demonic healing. **"A possessed vessel, no matter how great, can never match a fully-powered demon... and if he knows the extent of his bloodline, then I most definitely will need assistance..."** Sighing to himself, he then howled in pain as one of his fingers dug into the impaled wound. Drawing blood, he began to slowly write on the tree he was leaning on. **"I only hope this is worth the risk..."** Speaking out in a chant, he began.

 ** _"From the Fires of The Deep They have Ascended,_**

 ** _They Bring the Light as Their Lords Demanded._**

 ** _Your Lord calls upon His Legionnaire._**

 ** _Tears of Babylon Befallen from His Grace._**

 ** _He who lead The Nations Drink the Wine,_**

 ** _His Tongue forked with Lies to Bring all Astray._**

 ** _Let his Promise be Kept,_**

 ** _For He has a debt to be Pay._**

 ** _May His Word be Binding and Ring True._**

 ** _Come Forth, Champion of Thy Lord!"_**

Slamming his hand on the symbols drawn on the now bloody tree, a bright light emitted reddened plant, followed by an explosion. Bits and pieces of the tree flew in all directions as sawdust clogged the air around. Waving his hand while keeping the other hand in front of his mouth to keep anything from flying in, Trigon narrowed his eyes at the figure that was in front of him. Shrouded in light blinding to the average human, the stranger descended closer to the ground, yet didn't touch it with his feet. Upon closer inspection, it looked as though he wasn't flying, but floating. More lights flared out from behind the figure, taking the shape of wings made of light without an outline.

 **"I see you haven't lost your theatricality."** Trigon spoke dryly.

"Nor has your sense of sarcasm been dulled." Replied the figure. "To what do I owe the pleasure of being summoned by the most feared of Daemon?"

 **"I have called upon you to repay a debt you owe me, or do you not remember?"**

"It's been quite a while since you've done the deed, Trigon. I'm sure there is a statute of limitations on favors..."

 **"The Destruction of Ancient Egyption on the behalf of your God would have no such thing. Don't dare play a dirty human trick on me."** Trigon gave a smirk, though his eyes showed annoyance. The figure put his hands up in a mocking surrender.

"Lie to Trigon the Terrible? I would never!" He giggled slightly, like a mad man. "But you aren't truly yourself yet, are you Trigon? You are locked in that meat suit. Didn't Moses have you sealed away when you did something similar...?"

 **"It's not important."** Trigon waved it away. **"What is important is the problem I am facing now, Zephiriah."**

At the mention of his name, Zephiriah straightened himself out, the light around him dulling. "Why have you summoned me, Trigon?"

 **"Do you remember Asgaroth?"**

"The Ancient One? Yes I do, in fact I remember what had happened on that fateful day clearly. I was there to see your rival perish by your own treacherous hand. Pity though, for a Daemon he was quite noble..."

 **"He has a successor."**

"You lie." Zephiriah's eyes widened at the prospect. "You killed them all and devoured their corpses after betraying their father... Is that not how you rose to power?"

 **"I would not lie about this. That is why I have called upon you."** Trigon's eyes glowed with an ominous red. **"I demand that you destroy him. In return for bringing me his corpse, I will give to you a valuable treasure. My blessings."**

"Why would I, an Angel, need the blessings of Trigon the Terrible?"

 **"To take my daughter. Do you remember her Zephiriah?"**

"Ah yes, the luscious dame..." He licked his lips at the memory. "Even as a baby, I hath known her broad future. But still, what would I do with a halfling?"

 **"I believe we both know about the benefits of a halfling. Or do you think I don't know of your ambition, oh Usurper?"**

"...Will you swear it unto me?"

 **"It was already agreed upon."**

Any one who walked near the words would later report a strange laughter echoing through the land, a sound as chilling as Grim Reaper sickle slicing in the air.

* * *

"Where am I- Oh wait. I can talk. I must be back in my own mind. Again." Kyd sighed and looked around the empty void. "Is anyone there?"

"I guess my name is 'anyone'." A voice called out. Mud turned and saw another version of himself, yet it looked different. He seemed more... ferocious-looking would be the better term. Eyes that were pure black, with a black cape, fangs protruding out of his mouth, and his hands...

"You can stop staring, you know." He flexed his claws and lightly inspected them before looking back at Kyd. "Do you know who I am?"

"A part of me?" Kyd guessed. The figure smirked and shook his head.

"Close. I have been with you since your conception. I have only been asleep until recently."

"...You're my demonic side." Kyd tried again.

"You're getting closer. Could your demonic side have taken on Trigon like I have?"

"Like you have?"

"I was the one that took over."

"Wait, Knowledge spoke of you. You're Rage."

"Correct."

"Why aren't you in... you know, Rage mode inside my body?"

"Because at the moment, someone is keeping my docile and civil, even if they don't realize it."

"Who?"

"You will see." Rage leaned forward. "Kyd, when I send you back, it's imperative that you learn more of yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You must know who you are, where you came from, who bore you into this plane of existence. Your emotions and I have talked and came to that agreement. Whatever is happening, it's big."

"How am I supposed to figure that stuff out?"

"I don't know, that's your problem."

With that, Rage snapped his fingers and Kyd woke up to the real world.

Turning his head to the side, he saw Raven staring down at him as she held him close. He saw her beautiful smile, with a tear slowly moving down her face.

 _ **'Good morning sunshine.'**_

"I'm glad you're okay..." Raven frowned slightly before tightening her hold on Kyd. "We need to talk."

* * *

 **I hope this is the kind of stuff you guys like :D**


	9. Nothing's truly Holy

**Alright ladies and gents, here's the next chapter. Now, heads up: I have college at Wright State next week so I won't have as much time to write as I wanted to. I will do my best to keep posting though, so just keep that as a reminder. Anyway, I think this is going to be epic. Please read, and enjoy. Also, don't be afraid to hit the follow button. If you don't have an account with FanFiction, MAKE ONE! IT'S AWESOME!**

* * *

"You lied to me."

 ** _'It had to be done.'_**

"My ass! You promised me, and you went off on your own against him anyway."

 ** _'You didn't think I was going to let you take on your own father, did you?'_**

"I don't care about that monster! Can't you see I was worried sick about you?!"

 ** _'Can't you see that I can't let you get hurt if I can prevent it?!'_**

The argument between Raven and Kyd escalated as it went on, her voice getting louder as Kyd's body language showed more aggression in his stance. Both were in sitting positions at the opposite sides of the Medical Bay bed, staring each other down as they argued.

"You could have been killed you asshole!"

 ** _'Well I didn't, so we don't have to focus on what could have happened!'_**

"You had no right not take me with you!"

 ** _'I had every right to keep you safe!'_**

"IT'S MY FAMILY MATTER, NOT YOURS! IF ANYTHING, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD HAVE STAYED BACK!"

 ** _'IT'S MY FAULT HE GOT IN THE EARTH IN THE FIRST PLACE, SO THIS IS MY MESS!'_**

A knock on the door was heard, followed by Robin sticking his head in.

"...is everything alright...?" Almost immediately Kyd, in a fit of rage, glared at the door. It encased in black before slamming into the wall, hitting Robin's face and making a crack on the hinges. Raven could hear her leader fall on his ass in the hallway, the thud slightly sending vibrations through their floor.

"GAH! GOD DAMN!" She smirked at his scream before turning to Kyd.

"How did you do that?" She asked him with a serious face. "I thought all you could do was teleport."

 ** _'Well... This is going to be a long story.'_**

"I've got five minutes."

* * *

"That little shit!" Robin cried out as he held an ice pack to his face and nose. "I barely said three words, and then he let loose the unholy crusade on my face."

"Ha! Serves you right booger brain!" Gizmo cackled. "That's my boy!"

Jinx shook her head at the two before looking at Cyborg. "Found anything yet?"

"I'm combing through all of the intelligence databases around the world. I have yet to find anything scientifically validating whatever Kyd is or how he changed into... That kind of powerhouse." Cyborg responded, his arm showing text scrolling through at record speeds. "Maybe what were looking for on him can't be found here."

"I'm not talking about Wykkyd." Jinx's eyes glowed. "I'm talking about the son of a bitch that nearly blasted us into oblivion!"

"Maybe Raven might know something?" See-More suggested. "She is kinda with Kyd Wykkyd in a friendship state at least. Maybe they both know something."

"If friend Raven knew anything, she would tell us!" Starfire vehemently defended. "She is a hero, she wouldn't hold anything back from us."

"Same goes for Kyd." Mammoth cracked his knuckles. "He isn't a hero, but he always pulled through for us. He wouldn't knowingly leave us in the dark."

"I don't know." Robin narrowed his eyes. "You guys didn't know that he was able to transform. What else could he have not told you?"

"Watch it pigeon." Jinx glared at him.

"Okay, everyone calm down." Beast Boy walked into the middle of them. "Everyone is entitled to their own secrets. They are our friends, and regardless of the aisle we are on, we ALL are on the same side here."

"And what exactly is that?" Cyborg asked, looking up from his arm.

"We are all after the same guy." He turned to the group of villains. "Are you in or out?"

They stared at Jinx, who looked at them and sighed. "All for one, and one for all as they say." She turned back to Beast Boy. "We're with Kyd. He hurt one of our own, so of course that monster pays."

 **CRRAAAACCCCCCKKKKK**

* * *

 **"I don't think I quite follow."** Trigon spoke out in Zephiriah's plan. The angel facepalmed and gave Trigon a deadpanned look.

"Okay, let's go over this again. Our targets have friends, right?"

 **"Yeah."**

"Well, if they care for their friends, then why don't I just take them? That will lure them to us."

 **"But where will you put them?"** Trigon pointed out. **"Last I checked, there were 4 others, 8 if you count those that attempted an ambush."**

"Simple. I will put them in Purgatory. While the Un-Dead and the fiends of the deep destroy them, I will take care of your Daemon problem, and then claim the key to Nephillim afterwards."

 **"Nephillim? How do you plan on... So that's your plan with my daughter."**

Zephiriah smirked viciously as he looked outwards towards Jump City. "The power of a demon, the submissiveness of a human, and the holy boost of an angel."

 **"You want to create an army of Nephillim by using daughter as a mere breeder."** Trigon stared at him. **"And they say Demons are cruel..."**

"Careful Lord of Evil." Zephiriah glared at him. "I'm only here for you as a favor. I could crush you in an instant with the powers of heaven, even in your true form. Don't test me." Taking off into the air, he flew off into the sky. "Also, you're no use to me broken. I may need you." Pointing a finger at Trigon, his hand started to glow.

 _"Haka ma, Sekata maru Ekata."_

A light beamed towards Trigon, enveloping him within a second. As it evaporated, he found himself fully healed, with energy coursing through his body. Gripping the tree for support, he gasped out for breath from the exhilarating force before looking up. Zephiriah was gone.

 **"Well, it's best that I don't keep them waiting."** Trigon grinned and walked back towards Jump City, teleporting towards it periodically.

* * *

"What was that?!" Beast Boy ran towards the window before getting knocked back by some unseen force. Getting hit to the wall at the other side of the room, he went unconscious almost immediately.

"TITANS, GO!" Hearing the battle cry, Starfire and Cyborg rushed into battle alongside their leader. Jinx followed shortly after.

"HIVE FIVE, ALPHA!" Mammoth grabbed Gizmo and charged alongside her, with See-More struggling to keep up. As the 7 of them reached the glass, they looked on in shock and awe. Gizmo and Cyborg themselves had their jaws drop. "Not possible..." They spoke at the same time.

Zephiriah grinned at them as they saw his angelic form, before drawing his holy blade.

 **"Mortals."** He began, looking at them intently as he did his recited lines. **"Thou hath given tidings to False Idols, not once giving your Lord his dues! You will feel his everlasting torments, for the flames of his vengeance shall wreak-"**

"Your Shakespeare is terrible!" See-More yelled out.

"Fuck you! I spent hours memorizing-" Zephiriah began before being interrupted again.

"BOOOOOO!" Mammoth put a thumbs down while calling out. Starfire stared at them dumbfounded.

"Do you never let the perpetrators do the 'Trash Talk'?" She asked with wide eyes, as if the concept was new to her.

"Pretty much." Jinx nodded. "Throws them off their game."

 **"SILENCE!"** Zephiriah yelled at them angrily before swinging his sword at the air in the direction of Jump City before sheathing it slowly.

"Um...Okay?" Robin looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Give it a minute." Zephirah replied with a giggle. Immediately after, six apartment buildings that towered into the sky were suddenly cut in half before exploding into a blaze. The sounds of screams could be heard even at Titan's coast, causing the 7 to look on in horror. "Now that I have your attention, catch me while you can."

With that, Zephiriah flew off into the distance, only to be followed by Starfire holding Robin, her eyes green with fury as Robin screamed out. "DON'T LET THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT GET AWAY!"

"Um... How do we follow? Our flier is out of commission..." Jinx looked at Cyborg, who immediately punched in some numbers into his wrist. The T-Ship came out from the ground at the lot.

"Everyone get in!"

 _In the Chase..._

"Robin, he is flying too fast! I'm not sure I can keep up..." Starfire wheezed out as they chased after the angel. "I can't..."

As if on que, the angel slowed down slightly before turning around, unleashing a barrage of light from his chest. Barely dodging them, Starfire went low to drop Robin before sending a green blast from her eyes. Raising her hands, she released many star bolts upon her foe, who parried them with blasts of his own.

Gliding safely to the ground, Robin pulled out his grappling batarang and shot it at the Angel, with great success. The rope hooked onto Zephiriah and closed his wings, causing him to plummet while Robin pulled him down.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHit Shit shit..." He could be heard screaming before landing on the floor. Growling out in annoyance, he waited until Robin got closer. "Don't you know who I am, Mortal? **I AM ZEPHIRIAH!** " He screeched before jumping to his feet, light and energy shooting out of his body. The energy hit Robin head on as he was knocked back fifty meters, yet still managed to land on his feet. Circles of thin light appeared on top of Zephiriah as the ground below him also began to illuminate. Rune symbols slowly appeared one after another, and Zephiriah began to change. The light that constantly surrounded his body became more defined, his wings taking a more definite shape. Holding his sword in one hand, he raised it while speaking out softly.

 _"Mundus raka ma, Sequena Seraph!"_

The sky began to change, becoming more and more filled with light, to the point where it became almost blinding. As the atmosphere became whiter with the brightness, Zephiriah began to blend in, yet still distinguishable by the holy sword in his hand. Slowly, the light began to dim, drawing itself into Zephiriah. All the light he absorbed, combined with his menacing sword and armor, made him a nightmare for anyone to lay their eyes on.

Starfire, who had landed near Robin to tend to his wounds, looked at Zephiriah and felt something her warrior heart seldom felt.

Fear.

"Robin... We should regroup..." She felt her voice tremble as the angel walked towards them, his sword firmly grasped.

 **"There will be no running. This will be the end for you."** He called out as he got closer, only having to jump back to narrowly avoid getting hit by the T-Ship.

"Who the hell taught you to drive!" Gizmo screeched at Cyborg as he jumped out of the plane. "A fucking turd can do better!"

"You're just mad that you need a high seat to even look out the window." Cyborg said cheekily before turning to the angel, his cannon ready. "BOOYAH!"

As the cannon fired onto Zephiriah, a force field that looked as though it was composed primarily of light appeared and absorbed the attack in its entirety. **"Amusing."**

Cyborg sweated at this. "Well this isn't going to go well..."

The seven members got into position, weapons drawn and flared, ready for battle. Zephirah raised his blade at them and grinned darkly.

 **"Where's your God now?"**

* * *

"Well, that was a long five minutes." Raven sighed and looked at the time in the medical bay. "I'm still not going to let you go alone. You will take me with you if you fight again."

 ** _'I'm a villain, not a hero. You can't expect this to last...'_** Kyd looked at her in an almost sad way. **_'I have to admit, if my actions weren't enough to let you know last night, that I have feelings for you. But they are dangerous for both of us. I'm a bad guy.'_**

"Just because you're a villain doesn't mean you're a bad guy." Raven replied. "It just means you're on the other side. People can be villains but still have morals."

 ** _'Maybe... Maybe something can work out here.'_** Kyd smiled softly. **_'Just don't expect me to change.'_**

"I wouldn't dream of it..." Raven smiled back and leaned in close to him. "I merely ask you the same."

Without waiting, he leaned forward and kissed her, making Raven's internal emotions go haywire again. **_'Do you really need to ask...?'_**

"No, I guess I don't." Raven blushed before getting up. "But we can't do that now. We have to go make sure our friends aren't killing each other downstairs. Shall we?" Holding out her hand, she waited for Kyd patiently. Nodding, Kyd reached out and grabbed her softly before walking down stairs with her.

They knew something was wrong the instant they got down and heard no noise. "Um... Guys?" She looked at Kyd, who shrugged and walked towards the door of the main room.

 ** _'Maybe we are overreacting.'_** He offered hopefully before opening the door. As soon as he saw Beast Boy on the ground, he immediately ran up to him and check the pulse. **_'RAVEN GET IN HERE!'_**

Raven rushed in and felt her heart drop to her stomach. Glass was everywhere, Beast Boy was on the ground, and there was no one else in sight.

* * *

 **Alright Guys, We made it through another chapter! I actually have an amazing idea, so I hope you guys enjoy this adventure!**

 **Feel free to Favorite, Review, and Follow this story. It's going to get a heck of a lot more interesting, at least from what I have in mind. For those that are wondering, I own Zephiriah. He is an Angel. There are Daemon in the story, so why aren't there angels? Also, I know there is a character named Angel in the story, but I don't see her as being the epitome of what an actual Angel could really be in the story.**


	10. Revelations

**ALL YOU CAN BLEED, IN THE SACRAMENT OF GOD WE'LL TAKE YOU!**

 **ALL YOU CAN BLEED, HALLELUJAH!**

 **I freaking love Powerwolf, their music is epic. If you're a fan of Rock and Metal, I recommend trying them out. Their stuff is anti-religious though, so as long as you're okay with that then I think you will like it.**

 **Now, ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

Mammoth thought he knew pain back at the Carmen Cafe. Boy, does he know differently now!

As the group clashed into the angel, Zephiriah phased through their bodies as though it were nothing but a stream of light passing through them. Being slower than the rest of the group due to his size, Mammoth saw from behind what had happened. By the time the Titans and HIVE knew they were charging at nothing, it was already too late.

"EEEE!" Starfire screamed out as a hand composed of light grabbed onto her leg before slamming her down on the ground. Zephiriah re-materialized in front of her, using the momentum to bring down his holy sword. As it was only a few centimeters from her face, the blade was batted away by Robin who dove in. Sword and Staff traded blow for blow as they parried each other, neither person giving an inch.

"What are you planning? Who are you working for?" Robin yelled out as he narrowly avoided a slice with the sword. Zephiriah kept silent, though gave a slight smirk as his sword hit the ground. A beam of light exploded from the ground, the energy from the blast knocking Robin to the ground on his back.

 **"You mortals should learn who your Be-** Ah Fuck!" His line was cut short as he felt something sharp, yet cool, slice into his wings.

"That's right short stuff, lay it on him!" Cyborg called after having to launch Gizmo. As Gizmo went through the air, his spider legs extended out of his back and began spiraling, slicing into him.

"Fuck you Tin-Can!" Gizmo shouted at him as he landed on the ground, his spikes keeping him level. Zephiriah immediately turned to him.

 **"Fuck YOU scum."** Opening his mouth, he let out an Angelic beam. Moving as fast as sound, the light struck Gizmo in the chest. Dropping to his knees, Gizmo clutched his body tightly while trying to hold in the screams from the pain. Unable to cope, he fell on his face, unconscious to the world. Doing a little jig, Zephiriah began singing whilst dancing. **"Drop it like its hot, I drop it like its hot-hot-hot-** Why do I feel hot?"

Enveloped in a red light, Zephirah turned around to find the source, only to be temporarily blinded. Clutching his eyes, his wings wrapped around his body in attempt to ward off the power.

"Anybody in the mood for hot wings?" See-More spoke cheekily, cranking up the temperature from his eye lens. Meanwhile, Cyborg was powering up his cannon. "Ready when you are man."

"I believe it's time we 'Kick the Butt'." Starfire, having gotten up, readied her starbolts along with Cyborgs arm, waiting for the command.

"Lay it on us Cy." Jinx's eyes glowed pink as her hands were raised, ready.

"NOW!" Cyborg yelled out, he and Starfire firing their blasts at once, with Jinx sending a large energy wave. See-More changed his beam, it becoming a darker red as it blasted the angel as well. All four hit their mark, resulting in a large explosion. "We got him!"

"Is he down?" Robin got to the group, sporting a gash on his cheek along with several visible bruises. Starfire moved towards him, worry in her eyes as smoke began to fill the area.

"I can't tell. All the debris in kicked up into the air is blocking my sensors." Cyborg's red eye scanned the area. Suddenly, a sound caught his attention. "Wait... What's that?"

A voice gently echoed though their ears, sounding beautiful, yet hauntingly sinister.

 ** _"Genesis, Chapter one, Verse Three..."_**

"Okay, I'm officially creeped out now.." Jinx whispered, getting behind Cyborg and See-More. The voice became more raspy.

 _ **"And God said Let there be Light..."**_

A pair of glowing eyes could be seen in the middle of the room. Mammoth, who hadn't gotten into the fray, hid behind a tree. He didn't know what was going on, but being the only one without a long distance weapon would make him ill-equipped to deal with whatever that thing is.

 ** _"...AND THEN THERE WAS LIIIIIIIIGHT!"_**

As this was shouted, Zephiriah spread his wings out to it's max wingspan, unparalleled energy beaming out of his body in every direction. The power was too great to be contained in a single blast controlled, making it spread over the area, stopping just short of the tree Mammoth was hiding behind. Screams could be heard from both the titans and the group, before stopping completely. As the light dimmed down, Mammoth saw that there was no one left there. His teammates and the titans were gone, yet the angel was still there grinning at the sky.

 **"Hope you all love my gift. Don't worry, it is eternal.."** Flexing his wings, turned to fly only to catch Mammoth out of the corner of his eye. **"Oh? It would see m that I missed one... Tell you what. Run back to your Daemon friend. Tell him that I will be waiting for him in the middle of his accursed city. For your services, I'll let you live."** Zephiriah flew out into the sky, not bothering to look back at the awe-stricken and terrified Mammoth he left behind.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Raven spoke to Beast Boy, healing his minor concussion. "You just walked up to a window that just got broken, got attacked by some kind of flying sun, then hit the wall. Then you woke up here?"

"Uh huh... It was like a ball of light coming right at me." Beast Boy sighed and rubbed his arms, feeling slightly woozy. "I don't know where everyone else went.."

 ** _'I'm already on it.'_** Kyd searched through the database, looking for the camera application. Clicking on it, he was prompted for a password. Turning to Raven, he gave her an expecting gaze.

"GlorphNog." Raven spoke with her back turned. "We let Starfire choose the passwords this month."

 ** _'Smart choice.'_** Kyd typed it in, and began searching the video feed. **_'Huh... Well he wasn't wrong.'_**

"What do you mean?" Raven left Beast Boy's side and stared at the monitor.

 ** _'That is a ball of light...'_**

"...Press the L key."

Kyd nodded and pressed it, causing the still frame to zoom in on the ball and clear up. Raven took in a sharp breath as she took in the sight of those wings.

"Angels... Knights of the Seraph..."

Kyd raised an Eyebrow. **_'Should I be worried or something?'_**

"It's not surprising you wouldn't know about them, having been raised on Earth all your life. Think biblical, but remove anything that associated them with kindness or basically anything good."

"Angels are real?!" Beast Boy spoke up, still laying on the sofa.

 ** _'Apparently, and you got nailed by one. Aren't you special?'_**

"Fuck off."

 ** _'Bite me furball.'_**

"ENOUGH!" Raven yelled out in exasperation. "Our friends obviously must have chased after it. But why would an Angel be here...?"

"Maybe because of your dad on Earth?" Beast Boy questioned. "Aren't they supposedly holy warriors?"

"Maybe, but not in the sense you're thinking. Trigon has done deals with them in the past..." Raven narrowed her eyes at the screen.

 ** _'Well, why don't we go ask?'_**

Raven looked up at Kyd questioningly, before she realized he wasn't looking at the monitor. Following his gaze out the window, she saw a large flash of light going off in the middle of the forest outside of town. "It must be them! Let's go."

 ** _'As you wish.'_** Kyd walked over to Beast Boy and grabbed his shoulder. **_'Are you coming?'_**

"And miss seeing an Angel? Let's go dude!" He flashed Kyd a million dollar smile, which Kyd returned slightly before nodding to Raven.

Whipping up his cape, he pulled them both in before teleporting them to the site.

* * *

"I'm telling you, the Angel took them away!" Mammoth shouted at a cop with his hand in the air. Agent Matthews was on the scene, writing down everything that Mammoth was saying. "There was just a flash of light and they all just disappeared!"

"Why should we believe anything this guy says?!" The cop spoke to the detective. "He's been sighted at the Cafe murders along with two other HIVE members, and now there are strange lights in the sky with him under it. He must be up to something!"

"These are strange times we are living in Rookie, we have to explore every possible angle." He turned back to Mammoth. "Keep going. My man here has a point. You are a villain after all."

"Even villains have Honor." Mammoth replied darkly before continuing. "The thing that was here took my friends as well as the titans." This tidbit of information shut both detective and cop up. "We currently have a city with almost no heros patrolling it, and your public enemies are running amok, not counting the monster that actually killed those people back at Carmen Cafe."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"Because we vouch for him." The authorities turned to see Raven and Beast Boy landing on the ground, with a Kyd Wykkyd behind them.

"Raven! Beast Boy! I feared the worst!" Agent Matthews breathed out in relief. "But is it true about the others?"

"Yes." Beast Boy nodded. "You're not dealing with something natural here detective. You need to get to the mayor and have her order a city wide curfew."

"A curfew? But why?"

"Because the killer is still out there." Raven took over. "The one who killed those people is still likely to return, and he isn't human either. Once sighted, we will need to be contacted immediately."

"Understood, and those two?" He pointed to Mammoth and Kyd Wykkyd.

"With us." Beast Boy responded.

Bidding them a good day, both officers rushed out of the scene to their vehicles, intent on getting to City Hall. Once they left, all three turned to Mammoth.

"You know," He grinned. "If I knew you could just take charge over officials like that, I would have gotten in your kind of business years ago."

 ** _'What happened, my friend? Are you hurt? Where are the others?'_** Kyd immediately bombarded him with questions, only to have his shoulders grabbed.

"Calm down Wykkyd... You're not going to like this." Mammoth sighed.

* * *

 **Another chapter down! I am on a role! Review and Follow, you won't want to miss what's next!**


	11. Sins of the Father

**LETS GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! ARE WE READY TO RUMBLEEEE?**

 **IN ONE CORNER WE HAVE THE READERS/REVIEWERS!**

 **IN THE NEXT WE HAVE THE FEELS!**

 **BEGIN!**

* * *

Darkness. An abyssal darkness with no illumination. This was all Robin could see when he opened his eyes.

"Argh... Where am I...?" Blinking several times, he held a hand out to his face, still unable to view his limb.

"R...Robin..?" Starfire's soft voice echoed into his ears.

"Star!" Robin yelled out, twisting his head to the sound of the voice. "Is everything alright?"

"I can't see."

"Me Neither."

"Oh no... I think I'm in hell." Gizmo. "I've gotta be if it means I'm going to listen to you pukes for all eternity."

"Speak for yourself." Jinx. "Can you guys see anything?"

"Not a thing." Robin replied, standing up straight. "It would seem we are all here. Either we all went blind or the place is too dark."

"I can see just fine." Cyborg.

"Wait, you do?" Robin.

"Yeah, my mechanical eye has Night vision built into it. I see all of you.. but that's all I can make out."

"Same here." See-More. "I just got up, but I don't see anything wrong with you guys from here..."

"Maybe some illumination..." Starfire said hesitantly before raising her hand, it glowing green with a starbolt. The brightness seemed to cut through the darkness, giving them all a view of their surroundings.

"Okay team, we need to find out whe- What is that?" Jinx looked up after abruptly stopping, a twisted expression of fear on her face.

A small pair of eyes was growing above them. Then four pairs. Then eighteen.

"...Call me crazy..." See-More spoke shakily. "But is that all one..."

The pairs of eyes all dropped to the ground in front of the group, releasing a loud screech.

 **"GRRREEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!"** The light from Starfire showed off the characteristics of the creature. Even when it was laying on the ground, it was taller than all of them combined. The countless legs the beast had were long, slender and spindly. It's glowing eyes were numerous, each having a different color to form a rainbow. The head was furry, and had two large, insect-like fangs with an ooze dripping out of it. The second half of it's body was round and large, like a black orb with grayish specks. A closer look showed those specks to be shards of bone half-hazardly sticking to it's body as if they were hunting trophies. It was like a monstrous spider one would see if they were on an acid trip.

"M-Maybe he's friendly..?" Jinx stuttered, wide eyes.

 ** _'Not on your life human.'_** They each heard that voice in their minds as they looked up, seeing a vicious grin on the monster's face. **_'It's been a while since I had a good meal.'_** An acidic bubble flew from it's fangs at an alarming speed, barely missing the group as they dived out of the way. Looking back at where it hit, they saw parts of the floor dissolve.

"TITANS, GO!" Robin shouted out, causing the others to get into battle formation. The giant spider growled and sweeped one of its legs at the group. Ducking out of the way, Cyborg blasted at the joint of the appendage, causing it to snap off the body.

"BOOYAH MAN! THAT"S HOW YOU...Get... shit done...?" He trailed off as saw something move in the missing joint on the Monster's upper body. Using his shoulder flashlight, he lit up the area more for everyone to see. "..Oh my god."

 ** _'Gah... I guess you die first Earthling.'_** A loud laughter laced with slight cringes of pain filled the room from the beast as the group watched in horror. Tiny replicas of the beast, numbering in the thousands, began clambering out of his outer shell. **_'You will feed my young-GRAH!'_** Large red and green blasts attacked his opening, widening it as well as taking out the mini spiders and other legs in the process.

As See-More continued to attack his foe while being assisted by Starfire, Gizmo started playing some music from his pack.

 _"Be careful making wishes in the dark_

 _Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_

 _And besides in the meantime I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart"_

"Really dude? Not the time!" Cyborg yelled out as he and Robin jumped out of the way of avoiding another leg sweep, the Bo Staff hitting a leg hard and breaking it, causing another screech. "Huh... On second thought, keep going." He let out another blast, hitting a mini spider out of the way from getting See-More.

 _"I'm in the details with the devil_

 _So now the world can never get me on my level"_

 ** _'Perish!'_** The bottom half of the Monster's body lifted up, web being spun out and shot at the group. Jinx leaped away gracefully, only to turn around to see Gizmo and See-More tied up, stuck to the floor and gasping for air. She sighed and sent an energy wave to the base of the web, only to see it wasn't cutting.

"..." The trapped couldn't make any sounds as they continued to gasp, their faces turning blue. Jinx stared back at the monster, who had just webbed StarFire and Robin before turning to her with a grin.

 ** _'This is a special concoction. Much like the serpent in your world, it will continue to strangle it's pray until life leaves it's body.'_** He tilted his head back and howled with laughter as Cyborg tried to pull web off Robin, only to get his hands stuck. The web then acted like it had a mind of it's own, wrapping itself around the robotic man.

"Aw man! Get off! Jinx do Something...!" His voice was cut off as his mouth became covered, the strangulation taking effect.

"STOP! PLEASE!" She screamed at the spider tearfully, unable to cope of having her team and even her enemies die as she was helpless to do a thing about it. The beast merely shook it's head with a sickly grin, the web attaching itself back to him and glowing, the mini spiders climbing aboard the web towards her helpless teammates.

 ** _'Would you rather get torn apart by those instead?'_** The spider mentally asked her as he pointed with one of his remaining legs, tip lighting up to illuminate the shambling figures that were too dark to see. Within a few seconds, must of the area became brightly lit, revealing a ghastly sight.

Blood. Gore. Bones. Remnants of humans and creatures unrecognizable littered the floor, their carcasses still twitching. A closer look would reveal that their eyes still moved around, as if they were still living in unimaginable torment. Above the carcasses, the shambling figures got closer into the spotlight, their undead faces pale and scared, blood dripping from their mouths at a rapid pace as their groans now began to echo through the are after being discovered.

"Grruuuuuhhh.."

"MEErrrRRAAa..."

"Bluu..BLLUUUU!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jinx shut her eyes and closed them, waiting for the end.

 ** _'Die-'_** The beast couldn't finish that thought, as out of nowhere, a large fireball had rained in from the sky and engulfed his entire body. Screeching out in pain, every inch of him was exploding and cumbusting. The webs attached to him also caught on fire, the flames spreading through the substance as though they were laced with oil. The children burned and screeched along with their sire, as the webs that had been choking the titans seemed to have burned away in almost an instant. Jinx turned around after hearing the screeching, seeing a shadowy figure standing before her.

 ** _'Stand clear, Daughter of Eve.'_** A nother telepathic voice came to her, this one gruff yet has the consistency of velvet being ironed. Nodding absentmindedly, she took seven steps before she collapsed to her knees from the exhaustion. staring at her fallen teammates. **_'Don't worry, they will live.'_**

Looking up, she saw the being lift a hand before sending a fireball like before, hurling it at the horde of zombies and destroying them. Closing her eyes, a single thought came through her mind. _'...Kyd...'_

* * *

"...And that is all that happened." Mammoth explained to Kyd once more. "They all just vanished. No bodies, nothing! Also he said he will be waiting for you in the middle of the city."

 ** _'Swell.'_** Kyd Wykkyd scowled, not seeing any other choices. **_'I guess I will have to go.'_**

"Absolutely not!" Raven shouted at him. "Oh no! I am not letting you go without me again."

 ** _'Rae-'_**

"Finish that thought and I will rip your balls off!" She seethed. "I am coming with you and that's final."

 ** _'But what about Trigon?'_** Kyd asked her. **_'If he comes into town and no one is there to stop him-'_**

"Wait a second, what does Trigon have to do with... You son of a bitch." Mammoth glared at Kyd Wykkyd. "You knew and didn't tell us the Lord of Evil was the thing we were fighting?!"

"Dude relax." Beast Boy put a hand on his arm. "We are still alive, and we have got a fighting chance. There is still four of us."

"What are you thinking?" Raven asked him, expecting a dumb answer.

"Kyd's right, but for the wrong reasons. We need you to help out against Trigon." Beast Boy nodded at her. "Kyd and I will be in one group, with you and Mammoth being in the other group. One group goes after Trigon, while the other gets to the middle of the city to face the Angel."

 ** _'Then it's settled. Beast Boy and I will fight the Angel.'_**

"No." Raven stared at him challengingly. "While Trigon is my father, you were beating him before you were interrupted. You can finish the Job, and I can take on the angel."

 ** _'Not so fast.'_** Kyd raised a hand. **_'I am more powerful than you are, and from what we heard so far the Angel seems like he could be trouble. Also, I will be able to find out where our friends went.'_**

"So you're going to let me fight Trigon?"

 ** _'You're a half demon like he is. You should be evenly matched, but just in case...'_** He stared at Beast Boy. **_'You and Mammoth will go with her.'_**

"Are you nuts?! Zephiriah will eat you alive!" Mammoth shouted at him.

 ** _'I will stall him long enough for you guys to finish with Trigon. Once you do, come back for me. Now move!'_** Kyd nodded at them before teleporting.

Raven closed her eyes and created a black hole in the ground, phasing through. Beast Boy followed suit, changing into a Pterodactyl before flying off. Mammoth stared at them as they left with a blank face.

"YOU ASSHOLES! I CAN'T DO ANY OF THAT!" He yelled at them before running back to town, huffing and puffing each time.

* * *

"Ugh..." See-More looked up from the ground slowly, grabbing his head in pain. "What happened...?"

 ** _'You were foolishly fighting a Jurmanda. They don't take kindly to those lower than them on the food chain.'_**

 _'...Kyd..?!'_ See-More shot up in alarm, looking to see someone sitting on a chair above him. Turning to his left, he saw the other members of the group on the floor unconscious. Readying himself for battle, he put a hand on the side of his eye as he stared back up at the creature on the throne. _'No... That's not Kyd. Why does he talk like Kyd...?_

 ** _'Telepathy is the natural language of Demonkind.'_**

Realizing that his mind is being read, See-More tried to relax. "Where are we?"

 ** _'You are in the land where lost souls are found. A place where the light of Heaven and the fires of Hell dare not enter. See-More of Earth, you are in Purgatory.'_** The figure responded.

"Purgatory?! How did I get there and... How do you know my name? Who are you?"

 ** _'So many questions... To make things short, Just look over there.'_** He pointed to a large Orb in the left corner of this throne room. It was massive, and clean. _'A little to clean...'_ See-More thought before the orb began to light up. Taking a step forward, he saw images begin to play on the orb. He saw himself with his whole HIVE FIVE group, though the picture seemed to focus on one member. Kyd Wykkyd.

"...You know Kyd." See-More stated, not really asking. The figure nodded with a sad smile on his face.

 ** _'I never got the chance to see him grow... But I am proud of what he has become. After so many hardships, he's finally becoming the man he is meant to be...'_** His telepathic voice was soft, and See-More thought he saw a tear coming down his face. **_'The Creator of all things charged me to keep order amidst all the chaos that had ensued after the creation, though my own death at the hands of a traitor had snuffed me out. It now seems my own flesh and blood intends on bringing justice back in my name, whether he knows it or not.'_** A sniff could be heard, and the orb changed to Kyd standing in the middle of Jump City, staring out in the open with defiance in his eyes.

A cough from See-More brought the figure back to his senses. Hardening his face, the figure took his staff and hit the ground. **_'I am Asgeroth. Welcome to my Kingdom.'_**

* * *

 **YEEAAAAAHHH! WE ARE GOING HARD ON THIS STORY! EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED MORE IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **IN FACT, ANYONE WHO REVIEWS AND GIVES ACTUAL CONSTRUCTIVE STUFF TO HELP ME MOVE THE STORY FORWARD WILL BE MENTIONED AND PUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ADIOS!**


	12. The Trojan Horse

**I am freaking loving this! I love this idea that I have! Please let me know what you think about this chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **"I see you have arrived, Daemon."** A deep, booming voice echoed it's way into Kyd Wykkyd's ears, feeling like a gentle wind at the back of his neck. **"I was beginning to think your cowardly, unholy instincts would keep you away."**

 ** _'You claim to be holy?'_** Kyd raised an eyebrow. **_'You've killed 7 people, 3 of whom were innocent.'_**

 **"Not dead."** Zephiriah slowly materialized in front of Kyd. **"Just not in this plane of existence."**

 _ **'...So you put them somewhere. Where?'**_

 **"You're about to die. Does it even matter at this point?"** Zephiriah brought out his Holy Blade and leaned against it as it was planted firmly on the ground. Kyd eyed the blade warily, the energy coming off it sending out blaring warning signs. Seeing this, Zephiriah smirked. **"So, tell me Daemon. Do you feel fear?"**

Not answering him, Kyd closed his eyes and allowed his demonic side to take over. The darkness from the shadows beneath him grew and stretched, contorting randomly as it had begun swallowing the ground. Light seemed to be absorbed by the black nothingness, not being able to escape. **_'That's a lovely blade, I dare say.'_** Kyd's telepathic voice was raspy, seemingly like scratch paper yet held the rumble of lion's roar. **_'Are you working with Trigon?'_**

 **"But of course. In exchange for his daughter, I will deliver unto him your head."**

 _ **'What do you want with Raven?'**_ Kyd's eyes narrowed down to slits, his face being pitch black as his eyes formed into four red slits. **_'She is off limits.'_**

Staring at Kyd, Zephiriah formed a creepy grin on his face. **"A Daemon that feels love. If Asgeroth were still here, I'd rub it in his face."**

 _ **'Who?'**_ Kyd felt confused, though he kept his guard up.

 **"I will send you to him."** Keeping his grin, Zephiriah pounced at Kyd Wykkyd, his sword slicing in the air towards him.

* * *

"You're Kyd's father?" See-More asked again, feeling dazed as he stared at the being in front of him. With a sigh of exasperation, Asgeroth nodded to him as he had begun healing Starfire. The others were on the ground still, being tended to by his shadows.

 ** _'Yes, he is my son. Now stop interrupting and bring me the metal man.'_** He pointed to Cyborg as a shadowy tendril entered Robin's mouth, resuscitating him. His left hand slowly started twitching, before a light blue arc danced around it. Before long, his whole hand was covered with electricity.

Taking the hint, See-More rushed over to Cyborg and dragged him towards Asgeroth, the heavy weight making him struggle. When they finally made it, Gizmo and Jinx were coming to. "W...What happened..?" Gizmo grabbed his head in pain from a minor headache as Jinx gasped for breath.

"I don't know." She said while looking around. "All I could remember was seeing..." Turning to look behind her, she saw Asgeroth grinning down at her. "...You."

 ** _'Me.'_** He smirked before putting his sparking hand on Cyborg's back. Charging him up with a single jolt, Cyborg jumped up in alarm.

"SPIDERS! FUCKING SPI-Oh... Wait, what?" He turned and saw Asgeroth before taking a step back with his hands up, one of them transforming into his signature cannon. "I don't want anymore trouble."

 ** _'Then you will have none.'_** Was the snarky response as he shocked Starfire awake. The tamaranian grabbed her throat, looking around wildly. **_'At peace, Princess Starfire.'_** Hearing her name in her mind, Starfire looked up cautiously yet managed to calm down. **_'I mean you no harm.'_**

"Who are you?" She asked, slowly moving back. See-More stepped in front of Cyborg while raising an arm to Starfire.

"He's a friend. He saved us." Hearing this, Cyborg put down his cannon, right on time as everyone else was coming to.

"Are we dead..?" Robin rubbed his forehead as he got up, looking around.

 ** _'No, now if you all can pipe down, I can begin.'_** Asgeroth telepathed to all of them before doing a quick teleportation to his throne, everyone staring up at him questioningly. **_'I am Lord Asgeroth, or at least Ex-Lord now. I have been out of commission for quite some time.'_**

"Asgeroth?" Starfire's eyes widened. "But... You're a myth! A legend on my planet! You can't be real!"

 ** _'I see someone has already heard of my greatness.'_** Though no sound came from his lips, they could see the silent chuckle based on movement. **_'But I assure you, I am real.'_**

"Who is he, Starfire?" Robin asked her as he kept his eyes on Asgeroth.

"Do the Earthlings not know the story of creation? She asked Robin incredulously, to which Asgeroth butted in.

 ** _'They know only a part of it, and that part was skewed by those damn angels. I believe you are well-acquainted with one of them right now.'_**

"Well-Acquainted?! The snot muncher beamed us to... Okay, I want to know where we are." Gizmo crossed his arms and grumbled, looking around with curiosity.

 ** _'I'm getting to that.'_** Giving a huff, Asgeroth outstretched his arms. **_'We are in Purgatory.'_**

"So... Does that mean we are dead?" Cyborg asked, fearing the worst.

 ** _'No, Zephiriah merely transferred you here. Now, I love telling the story of creation, so can everyone PLEASE STOP FUCKING INTERRUPTING?!'_** His telepathic voice echoed loudly into everyone's minds, jarring them and making them dizzy. Faintly, they nodded. **_'Thank you. Now, let us begin.'_**

He waited as everyone gathered around. With a smile, he began. **_'Long ago, before there were any forms of life from within the empty dimension known as the Universe, there were the Six Lords, charged by their Creator Asmodious to maintain balance. And so, they had begun to work. The Three Lords of the Deep were given the task to create the darkness, whilst the Three Lords of the Favoured were to make light. From the separation of light and darkness, our creations began to take form. The Great Creator Asmodious graced us with the power of life, and we were to act in accordance. From the light, stars were born. To make their shadows, The Lords of the Deep built magnificent rocks, large in size to orbit the stars. The Skies were the limit for the Favoured, as they set forth the motions for Heat to be Made. In response, We the Lords of the Deep made the Oceans-'_**

"We the Lords?" Robin questioned him, interrupting his story. "So, you are one of the Six Lords?"

 ** _'Were.'_** Was the gruff reply. **_'It was Baal, I, and... Trigon. I believe you met him as well.'_**

"Yes." Starfire spoke up. "But we banished him when he came to the Earth."

 ** _'I meant a few days ago. You were fighting his possessed vessel. Now, if you can-'_**

"THAT WAS TRIGON?!" Robin screamed out, with everyone else looking on in shock. "How could we not have known? Raven would have-"

 ** _'It was kept from you all, for your own protection. Now, if you could please-'_**

"Kyd had to know too!" Jinx put a hand on her forehead. "He could have told us! Doesn't he trust us..?"

 ** _'I assure you that everything my son has done was on your behalf.'_** Asgeroth's voice was soft-spoken as he looked into the large ball in the corner of the room, watching the image of his son standing there. **_'He trusts you with every fiber of his being. Now let me finish.'_**

"Wait." Gizmo raised his hand. "If Kyd is your son, does that make him a Lord?"

 ** _'I'm getting to that, pipsqueak.'_** Rubbing his temples, Asgeroth continued. **_'Long story short, we created the Universe. The Lords of the Deep were the Demon Kings. The Favoured ones were Malachi, Gabriel, and Zephiriah-'_**

"That angel that attacked us, that was a Lord?!"

 ** _'Can someone please shut him up?'_**

Cyborg put a hand on his leader's mouth while shaking his head. "Let him finish man, this is some important intel."

 ** _'To prevent us from going to war and killing each other, the Six Lords have been given special bonds with the others. For example, Zephiriah is ritually bonded with Trigon. They call upon each other. Likewise, I was bound to Malachi, with Gabriel bound to Baal.'_**

"What happened to you?" Jinx asked, though she felt a dreading suspicion that she already knew.

 ** _'Trigon happened.'_** Asgeroth narrowed his eyes at the memory. **_'Each Demon King, as well as the Angel Lords hold their own quadrant in the Universe. Mine held Azarath, a land Trigon wanted desperately. I knew my brother, and what he wanted. I told him the land was off limits, as was most of my territory. The sly devil had asked me to meet with him to discuss a truce. I had went with him, only to be stabbed in the back with a certain Holy Blade. I had not the time to contact Malachi for assistance. Holy Weapons are one of the only things that can kill a demon, much like how only the unholy magic of a demon can cripple or kill an angel.'_**

"Then why are you here, in Purgatory?" Cyborg asked.

 ** _'Unlike my brothers, I have set up precautions in the case of death. I have put a piece of my essence within Purgatory. Death hadn't taken me before what left of my conscience transported to Purgatory. I have since then been rebuilding my power, though I have no knowledge as to how to escape. Trigon has taken over my land, and as such had also taken my right to return to the plane of existence.'_**

"Trigon is on Earth right now. Does that mean this was part of his Quadrant?"

 ** _'No. Earth is part of the Milky Way Galaxy, as you humans call it. That, as well as thousands of other galaxies near it are controlled jointly by Baal and Gabriel. However, it is highly unlikely that either of them know what is going on. They have their hands full and I haven't spoken to them in countless Millennia.'_**

"So they haven't a clue that Trigon destroyed you? What about your partner Malachi?"

 ** _'I would guess that they do not. Baal and Gabriel are... How do you put it? By the book kind of beings. They are well within their rights to destroy Zephiriah and Trigon right now, and they would with all things considering. However, if they aren't aware of what's going on then you can't exactly expect anything else. As for Malachi, I do not know. It's possible that he came after I have perished, he would be notified of my remains instantaneously, but I know nothing else.'_**

"Well, there's Kyd in the middle of the city." Gizmo pointed towards the Crystal ball. "But what about Trigon? Are you able to get a glimpse on him?"

 ** _'I can.'_** Asgeroth nodded and held out a hand to the large orb. Immediately it flashed towards a different scene, one that had nearly everyone in the room chilled to the bone. **_'...Oh my...'_**

 ** _0_**

* * *

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven screamed out her spell as arcs of dark energy formed out of her hands, blasting at her opponent who had been easily ducking and dodging each blast in a seemingly reddish pink blur. As the foe got closer to Raven, he was knocked back by a seemingly innocent field mouse that had inexplicably formed into a charging bull moose. His body was then caught in the air by Mammoth, who had then swung him around before throwing him to an electricity pole, shocking him.

"THAT'S FOR THE CAFE, YOU ASS!" Mammoth called out before doing a little jig. Forming back to human form, Beast Boy joined.

"Heck yeah, we kicked his butt!"

 **"On the Contrary."** They both stopped as they heard Trigon talk again. Looking back, they saw him in his full glory. **"We are only getting warmed up."**

If Trigon was horrible to look at as a human possessed before, he is a nightmare right now. Skin was peeling off of him, showing off red muscle and tissue. His eyes glowed even brighter, with horns popping out of his head. _'He's getting close to his original form...'_ Raven shuddered as she thought to herself. They weren't doing any damage to him, and he was just getting stronger. Looking around, she felt grim. _'Those officers should have listened...'_

Bodies were strewn over the park. Dead children were hanging by their entrails while their parents were beneath them, gutted and butchered as if they were animals. The land itself looked like a ravaged and blasted battlefield, with holes on the ground and scorch marks everywhere. Mammoth gagged as he took in the scene once more. "You're a monster!"

 **"I am evil, what do you expect?"** Trigon smirked and raised his hand. **"Game O-** ooofff!"

Raven had seized the oppurtunity and levitated a nearby car before throwing it at him, hitting Trigon square in the chest before knocking him down. Mammoth, following suit, grabbed a light pole before tossing it in the pile. The lamp glass broke, though the wiring it was attached to touched the fluids of the car that was leaking out. Before Trigon could get up, Beast Boy pounced on the wire and formed into an electric eel. Sending a course of Electricity through the wiring, moved out of the way and transformed back to man in time to see the whole thing turn into a fireball, the car exploding with Trigon underneath it.

"Was that enough?" Beast Boy asked Raven and Mammomth, keeping an eye on the smoldering blasted area. Not a second too soon did the rubble start moving, and Trigon crawled out of it. Sporting cuts and bruises, as well as a scorch mark on whatever chest he had left, it was clear that he had taken some damage.

 **"You fools will not get rid of me so easily! RRAAAAAAAA!"** Opening his mouth, a red beam streaked towards the group, hitting the ground and creating a huge blast, transforming the park into a crater. Looking around, Trigon saw the three on the ground not moving. Grinning, he limped towards them and checked their life force. Barely breathing.

 **"Perfect. Now I will dispatch of these mortals and take my daughter. Zephiriah will give me anything for her... Mwahahaha-"** As he bent low to grab her, he felt a sharp pain in his back and chest. Looking down whilst getting on his knees, he saw blade stick from his back and coming out of his chest. It wasn't any other blade either. It was a Holy Blade.

"Z...Zeph...iriah..." Trigon's voice lose it's boldness as his face turned to the Angel that stabbed him in the back, both figuratively as well as literally. "We... Had a deal..."

 **"You think I would honor a deal with a Daemon?"** He growled into Trigon's ear. **"We may be bonded, but Asmodious is no longer here. I am, and I will take his place."**

"...And... The Spawn... You killed him..?"

Zephiriah gave a malicious smirk and got lower, twisting the blade. Whispering into Trigon's ear, he gave a low chuckle. _"By the time he realizes what had happened, it will be too late for him to do anything."_

* * *

"WHAT?!" Cyborg screamed at the orb. "WE HAVE TO GO BACK!"

 ** _'SILENCE!'_** Asgeroth glared at him before returning the orb back to where Kyd Wykkyd was. Suddenly, his eyes widened. **_'Zephiriah, you sneaky bastard...'_**

"What?" Jinx looked at him. He's over there, in front of Kyd Wykkyd and talking. How exactly could he be at two places at once?!"

 ** _'Just watch and see.'_**

* * *

Staring at Kyd, Zephiriah formed a creepy grin on his face. **"A Daemon that feels love. If Asgeroth were still here, I'd rub it in his face."**

 _ **'Who?'**_ Kyd felt confused, though he kept his guard up.

 **"I will send you to him."** Keeping his grin, Zephiriah pounced at Kyd Wykkyd, his sword slicing in the air towards him.

As Kyd got ready for the blow, his claws extended as he slashed at the air Zephiriah was projected to be at. Only when he felt nothingness did he notices something was wrong.

Zephiriah's body poofed away like smoke around Wykkyd's body, evaporating over him like a gentle wind.

 ** _'...What the fuck just happened?'_** Kyd telepathed around him, but receiving no response.

* * *

 **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **CHAPT 12 DONE! OMG I LOVED WRITING THIS!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**


	13. Malchior of Nor, at your Service!

**Alright guys, Chapter 13! I know you guys are just as eager as I am! So let's get this show on the road, I know you don't want to miss this!**

 **Also, it means a lot to me that you guys read this, and even more when it is reviewed. It makes me feel like I have purpose in this strange land known as FanFiction. Without further adieu, Enjoy!**

* * *

Kyd teleported around the buildings within his vicinity, looking to where his opponent had gone. **_'Where are you, coward?!'_** His efforts slowly became more and more sluggish as he was losing energy. Stopping at the street corner, he realized that he had been had. Zephiriah was gone. **_'What the hell was that all about then? Why would he want to challenge me al-'_** His blood stopped cold as he put more thought into what he was saying. Turning around, he saw a small pillar of smoke at the other side of town rising in the air.

 ** _'The park!'_** Whipping up his cape, Kyd vanished before rematerializing at the entrance of the park. Putting a hand to his mouth, he kept his jaw from dropping at the sheer destruction that he was witnessing. **_'Oh hell... What happened here..'_**

The stench of death found it's way up his nostril, giving him a taste of rotting and burning corpses. Being a demon, it wasn't horrid to his senses, though to his sight it was rather gruesome. Children, men, and women were slain as though it were without bias. The ground was smoking as though it were scorched, organs still simmering from what could have caused this destruction. **_'Did Zephiriah do this? I swear I will kill that fucking ang-'_**

While thinking loudly, Kyd saw several familiar bodies. Eyes widened, he ran towards them to ensure he wasn't mistaken. Beast Boy, Mammoth, and Trigon were on the ground. Bending to his knees, he took the pulses of his two comrades. They were still breathing, but barely. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled as some demonic energy exhumed from his shadows and wrapped around his friends, before the blackness began to glow.

As they were healing, Wykkyd looked at Trigon and grimaced. **_'Even in death, all beings are equal.'_** Kyd knew he was dead without needing to check his pulse, as there was a large holy blade stuck in his back and chest. **_'Probably Zephiriah, though why would he kill Trigon? This doesn't make any sense...'_** Thinking more, he looked back to the other two bodies whilst pulling the Blade out. It was lightweight, and seemed to have light pulse out of it faintly. **_'It must be one of his swords... I don't think he will be missing it.'_** Smiling to himself, he put the blade in his cape before stopping dead cold, his eyes darting around wildly. **_'Where's Raven...'_**

Feeling panic overtake him, he quickly got down on his knees and started slapping both Mammoth and Beast Boy. **_'Alright, one of you little shits better wake or so help me God!'_**

After several slaps to the face, Mammoth's eyes twitched open. "Ugh... Kyd..? Is that you?"

 ** _'You will be alright, my friend. Just tell me what happened.'_**

Mammoth began wheezing as he grabbed onto Kyd's shoulders. "We.. Were outgunned. Trigon was too strong for us."

 ** _'Trigon is dead. Where is Raven?'_**

"She... isnt here?" Mammoth looked down questioningly and wearily, barely able to keep himself awake. "She... Was with.. us..."

Whatever suspicion Kyd had was now confirmed. **_'THAT SON OF A BITCH TOOK HER!'_** His inner voice screamed loudly, making Mammoth cringe. **_'I'm taking you both back to the tower to heal up.'_** Kyd whipped up his cape and transported both of them to Titans Tower along with him, leaving Trigon's dead body on the ground.

* * *

"We need to get out of here." Robin spoke to Asgeroth. "We need to a way to get to them. Raven needs our help!"

 ** _'If I knew of a way out, do you think I would still be stuck in this pit?'_** Asgeroth shot back with his teeth bared. **_'That's my son, and I have no way of getting in contact with him. How do you think I feel about this whole thing. Just keep a level head.'_**

"Zephiriah put us in here, so obviously there must be an opening to leave as well." Cyborg spoke reasonably.

 ** _'Spells work differently in different dimensions. It's possible for us to be pulled out of this dimension if you follow that logic, but it would have to come from the outside. Do you know any spellcasters, because I sure don't.'_** His red eyes narrowed, feeling his patience wear thin.

"...Well, Raven is the only one we know that can, and she is gone..." Robin's head dropped in defeat, with most others doing the same. Starfire, however, spoke up.

"Did we not engage in combat with a magical being months ago?" Starfire stared at Robin, an idea twinkling in her eyes.

"Who?" Robin asked, everyone else listening in, including Asgeroth with interest.

"Malchior."

"No way! Forget it!" Cyborg threw his hands out. "Don't you remember what he did to Raven?"

"Yes I do!" Starfire responded, her eyes glowing green. "But if there is a way he can be appeased, we can use the dragon to get out."

 ** _'Hmm.. A dragon.'_** Asgeroth nodded sagely. **_'When I was the Demon King of my realm, I had those beasts under my rule. Their magic is powerful, and knowledge in it's uses unsurpassed. Where is this Malchior?'_**

"...Currently trapped in a book." Robin gritted his teeth. "So we are back to square one."

"Not exactly." Gizmo spoke up, walking to the crystal ball. The images shown were Kyd hooking up both Mammoth and Beast Boy to the machines in Titan's Tower. "How does this thing work?"

 ** _'It uses a magical signal to give me sight over the universe. Very few things can escape it's gaze.'_**

"Is there a reason why it cannot output voices from our end?"

 ** _'Requires too much power, and signal is not strong enough to give two waves energy.'_**

"Okay, I got an idea." Gizmo smirked and pulled out his pack before putting it under the Crystal Ball, getting to work.

 ** _'What are you going to do?'_** Asgeroth watched him intently. Gizmo gave him a lazy wave while working.

"As far as I am concerned, there is no magic. Only science."

* * *

 ** _'You guys are going to be okay.'_** Kyd spoke to his allies as they lay on the medical beds, the machines beeping normally. **_'I swear, I will make Zephiriah pay for this.'_** Kyd clenched his fists as the sounds of the heart rate monitor echoed through his mind. **_'I'll come for you Raven, I promise. I just need to be shown where to go...'_**

 _"Use the force..."_

 **'What?!'** Kyd looked around wildly, not knowing where that came from.

 _"Kyd! Over here!"_ It was a different voice he heard this time, more feminine. Whipping around more, he found the source of the voice.

 ** _'Is... Is that a...'_**

* * *

"No matter what you and Beast Boy will say about this, I still will not approve of lavish spending of Titan funds on video games." Robin crossed his arms at Cyborg who had been looking away sheepishly. He was connected by several hooks and wires to Gizmo's pack, which had a strangely shaped an antenna strapped to the ball. "Logically speaking, this shouldn't even work..."

"Well it has Bird Brain!" Gizmo yelled out before speaking to his pack. "Kyd! If you can hear us, wave at the Game Station!" Within a few seconds, Kyd waved, which caused abrupt cheering from the whole room.

"WE'RE SAVED!"

"BOOYAH!"

"SUCCESS!"

 ** _'IMPRESSIVE INGENUITY!'_**

"Alright everyone, settle down." Jinx waved her hand before speaking into the mic. "Kyd, trapped us in another dimension. You need to get us out."

A moment of silenced passed before Jinx spoke again. "Did you understand what I said?" Kyd nodded and waved his hands, though there was still nothing coming from him.

"Jinx, Kyd is a telepath. I don't think thought can transmit through this kind of signal." Gizmo whispered to her. Jinx scowled at her own mistake before returning to the Mic.

"Kyd, there's an order I need you to follow. There's someone trapped in a book in Raven's room-"

Kyd began waving his arms around hastily.

"Okay, so you know who that is?"

Nod.

"Okay, he can get us out. We are in Purgatory."

Holding a finger up, Kyd left the room before returning with a pen and paper.

 _"Would that person be able to get me to Raven?"_ The paper read on the screen. Jinx smirked before responding.

"Yeah, you'll get your girlfriend back too."

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Robin screeched. "RAVEN IS NOT DATING A VIL-" A shadowy tendril clamped on his mouth.

 ** _'That is my son you are talking about.'_**

After a few seconds of silence, Robin nodded in submission, causing his mouth to be released.

Kyd wrote on the paper some more before showing it to the screen. _"Are you all safe there?"_

"Yeah we are." Gizmo called out. "Now get us out of here!"

 _"There's something I need to do first."_

"What's that?" Jinx asked uncertainly, having a suspicion.

 _"I'm going after Zephiriah first."_

"What?! No way, we are coming with you!" See-More yelled out, while both the Titan group and the HIVE called in agreement.

 _"As far as I can see, you all still lost against that angel. Raven is mine, regardless of whether she is a Hero or Villain. I am not going to standby and let more time pass while he gets away! I will come back for you guys. Be safe!"_ Kyd teleported out of the room, making everyone go quiet.

"...What do we do now?" Starfire asked, looking around.

"We wait." Jinx spoke, looking at Asgeroth as she said this. "Kyd will come back."

 ** _'I know he will.'_** He smiled at her. **_'He has my sense of Honor, after all.'_**

She smiled back and sat down, along with the rest of the group as they waited.

88888888

* * *

Kyd allowed the cape to envelope his body, sending him to his personal void. It was a space he found long ago when he was younger, experimenting with his powers. As far as he could understand, no one else was able to willingly get into this place without him. So, it was no surprise that the book he had tossed in there was still there, in the same condition he had left it in.

 ** _'Can you hear me?'_**

Automatically he was bombarded with a loud, angry voice. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU LEFT ME HERE FOR NEARLY A WEEK! WHAT KIND OF HERO IS THAT CRUEL?!"

 ** _'I am no hero, which is why I have come to you.'_**

Malchior was no fool, he knew the beginning of a proposition when he heard one. "...I'm listening."

With a face void of any emotion, Kyd grabbed the book before teleporting onto the roof of Titan Tower. **_'I'm going to open the book. Speak truthfully or I will throw you into the sea.'_**

"Go ahead." The voice was also like stone, no deception to be found.

 ** _'What will happen when I open this book?'_**

"A persona of myself will come forth, made entirely of the paper from within the confines of this book."

Wasting no time, Kyd threw open the book before tossing it on the ground. Just as Malchior said, paper flew from the hardbound covers and swirled in the air, forming a humanoid shape. After what seemed like a minute, the process was complete and Malchior stood in front of Kyd.

The power that flowed from his aura was large, something that Kyd had never faced before. It was radiant, and demanded respect. _'Whoever this creature is,'_ Kyd thought to himself. _'I better be careful.'_

 _'You should be.'_

 ** _'...You're also a telepath.'_**

 _'When I wish to be. I learned from my old master.'_

As they spoke, Malchior probed around Kyd's aura, feeling memories of nostalgia from it. _'...He is just like Him... The old man.'_

 ** _'Who's the old man?'_**

Malchior scowled slightly before returning to his stoic face. _'You remind me of the one who had breathed life into my once lifeless mass.'_

 ** _'How so?'_**

 _'You have his aura, so he must obviously be a blood relation to you.'_

 ** _'...Interesting, but we are getting off topic. I need your help.'_**

 _'Why should I help you?'_

 ** _'Raven has been taken.'_** To this, Malchior laughed.

 _'Why should I care about the sorceress that locked me away?'_

 ** _'Because I will free you if we get her back.'_**

This shut Malchior up, who had then searched Kyd's face and mind for any form of deception, to which he found none.

"Well then..." Malchior spoke, not using telepathy as he was lifting his hands up. "How can I help, Demon?"

 ** _'Call me Kyd.'_**

* * *

Asgeroth watched his son converse with the being, his eyes narrowed as he took a closer look at the crystal ball.

 ** _'That being... He is old.'_**

"How can you tell?" Cyborg asked, watching along with him.

 ** _'That's my mark on his aura, just as it is in my son... Oh. That Malchior. Malchior of Nor.'_**

"You know him?"

 ** _'Of course. He was my right hand. He begged to come with me the day I was destroyed... How foolish I was decline his offer.'_** Asgeroth closed his eyes. **_'My son, what are you planning...'_**

 **8888888888**

* * *

 ** _'So that is the gist of it. Help me rescue Raven from that Angel.'_**

Malchior eyed Kyd with a grim look, something smoldering in his eyes. A rekindling of a vendetta of sorts made long ago.

 _'I suppose you wish for my assurance that I will co-operate with you.'_

 ** _'That would be nice.'_**

A small paper flew out of Malchior's hand, floating slowly towards Kyd. Grabbing it, his eyes skimmed over the paper. On it were two spells.

 _Bind._

 _Akama Setaku, Whakata Marnamu Zain._

 _Recall._

 _Zenamatu Terabemastay._

 ** _'What are these?'_**

 _'The first is to have me bound to you, as a warrior in your name. The second is to call me to your side, should you have need of me.'_

 ** _'Why would you give me this?'_**

 _'To settle a score.'_ Malchior looked Kyd in the eyes, the smoldering ember now replaced with, burning inferno. _'The oldest score. I have failed once long ago, all because I was too cowardly to defy an order. It will not happen again.'_

Kyd watched Malchior as he gave his short, determined speech and felt moved. Within himself, he felt his demonic side open up, as if it were accepting something ancient, yet comfortable. It was as if it were waiting for it's champion. Nodding, Kyd took the book and walked into the tower, intent on getting to Raven's room to begin the process.

* * *

 **AAAAAANNNNND CUT! PERFECT! HOLY CRAP I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT! GUYS, THIS IS GOING TO BE EPIC! PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW, YOU WILL NOT WANT TO MISS WHAT IS NEXT!**


	14. Rule 5: Be a Hero!

**Alright my dudes, Chapter 14 coming right up! I know some of you are confused that Malchior is included in this tag-team rather than anyone else, but trust me when I say you will enjoy this. After all, he is the among the oldest in the Titan Universe, so this makes the perfect sense. Anyway, Enjoy my friends!**

* * *

Waking to a blindingly bright light, Raven twitched her body and attempted to move around in an effort to shield her eyes. However, the confinements of what felt like cool metal strapped to her body kept her from doing so. A shadow appeared in front of her, giving her enough dark space to open her eyes and adjust to what was around her. Her arms and legs were tied down with chains, each have a set of ruins etched into them. Following the path of the chains, she saw that they were linked to a machine that had a rather sinister looking apparatus underneath her.

 **"I was wondering when you would come through."** Zephiriah grinned at her, his voice echoing through the vast space.

"Why did you bring me here, and can you turn down the booming voice? No need to impress anyone here."

"...Fine, suit yourself." His voice quieted down to a normal speech tone. "You're in my zone."

"...What do you mean your zone?"

"It's a special place in my realm. Part of my own cut in the universe, if you think about it."

"I don't understand, what do you mean by your own cut in the universe?"

Zephiriah seemed eerily patient, as though he had all the time in the universe at the palm of his hand.

"What do you know about the First Lords?" He asked, to which Raven scowled.

"F...Trigon spoke of himself as a Lord, though I don't see the relevance to this." She slipped through the word 'Father' effortlessly, not wanting to associate that monster by that title. Zephiriah caught it and smirked.

"If you had paid attention to your sweet daddy, he would tell you about the six of us. Our brothers."

"You're related to him?"

"Not by blood, but more in spirit if anything. I don't believe I have properly introduced myself by the way. I am Zephiriah, Third of the Six Lords, Bringer of the Light, Master of a Thousand Swords, Angel King of the North!"

"...Is that supposed to be impressive?"

"Fuck you."

"No thanks, not interested."

"Well, luckily you won't have a choice then."

"What do you mean?" Raven kept her cool, though she was scared inside, not knowing what was happening.

 _'He's going to hurt us...'_ Timid.

 _'Bring it on! We can take on anything!'_ Brave, though there was a slight quiver in that voice.

 _'I'll tear his throat out!'_ Rage didn't lose any bit of her anger. If anything, she seemed even angrier.

 _'We are in a bind, completely at his mercy. Can we phase out?'_ Knowledge.

Raven tried using her powers, only for the runes to glow a deep red. Electricity coursed through her, shocking her with intense pain. Screaming, she stopped attempting to use her abilities and the pain ceased. Zephiriah knelt low to her and whispered into her ear.

"You're going to be here for a long, long time, my little breeder. So it's best if you stay still and try to enjoy this. I know I will." He ended the dialogue by licking her neck, making Raven whimper in fright.

* * *

 ** _'Okay, I think I found the book.'_** Kyd called out with his back turned, facing the massive pile of books in Raven's room. Pulling out a large gray book, he plopped on the bed and opened it. Malchior, in his paper form, grabbed another book and sat next to him, this one being black. **_'What's that?'_**

"This is a book of spells, for portals."

 ** _'Why would we need that?'_** Kyd asked as he skimmed through the book, looking for a release spell.

"To find the angel."

 ** _'...Why are you so driven in helping with my task?'_** Kyd gave him a quick look, to which Malchior returned.

"There is something about you that reminds me of my old master. That, and the angels have it coming." Malchior growled out, his aura firing up and engulfing Kyd, who was wondering how someone this powerful could be trapped in a book.

 ** _'Do I have your word that Raven will remain unharmed?'_**

"If you use the spells I have given you, I will be bound by your command. Rest assured, your lover will be fine."

At this, Kyd blushed slightly and returned to the book. After several moments of searching, he pointed to a passage. **_'Found it.'_**

"Let me see." Malchior leaned over and took a look. "That's the simplified version of the spell, but it's different..."

 ** _'How so?'_**

"You need the blood of a living demon lord. Correct me if I am wrong, but Trigon is already dead. Curse that Rorek..." Malchior went on a tangent as to how much he despised the sorcerer. "Not only should he be circumcised from the head down with a pencil sharpener, but may all of his descendants and ancestors feel such pain! May he have his chest ripped open with his heart replaced by malevolent imps that would continue to stab his-!"

 ** _'Enough.'_** Kyd reprimanded him. **_'I don't care who or why you were locked up. The question is, what are we going to do about it. Now, I am a demon, so it's worth a try.'_**

"Don't get your hopes up, but alright." Malchior sighed and got up, grabbing a chalice off of Raven's nightstand and putting it in front of Kyd. "To get demon essence, you need something considered holy to cut through your darkness."

 ** _'...Well aren't I lucky?'_** Kyd sighed and pulled out the holy blade from his cape, making Malchior eye it carefully. **_'The things I do for love..!'_** Kyd stopped and stared at Malchior. **_'I didn't say a damn thing.'_**

"I didn't hear a damn thing. A small cut on your hand should suffice."

Nodding, Kyd stared at the words on the page as he held his hand out. Holding the blade, he made a swift cut into the palm of his hand. To say it was painless would be a lie. Kyd knew nothing that pained him as much as that small nick. **_'Urgh...'_** He mentally groaned as his hand began to drip a black ooze onto the chalice. The liquid also got on the blade, covering it without Kyd and Malchior watching it. Starting the spell, Kyd mentally.

 _'Manabusto, Haraki Confindium._

 _Draconious Malchior Beduun Nista.._

 _Sarkhan Vol Destal!'_

The chalice immediately exploded, the black ooze flying off of it and hitting Malchior's book. Glowing white, the book and Malchior levitated, becoming a flurry of pages before a black portal appeared beneath the world. As if the tower made of paper, Malchior the Dragon flew upwards out of Raven's room, to the roof of Titan's tower. Following him up, Kyd took out the paper he was given and held a hand out towards Malchior. **_'Akama Sekatu, Whakata Marnamu Zain... BIND!'_**

The paper glowed in his hand as the request was made, an invisible chain shimmering in the sunlight before disappearing, symbolically showing the success of the binding.

" **I'M FREE! I'M ACTUALLY FUCKING FREE! TAKE THAT ROREK!"** He yelled out as breathed fire in celebration. Kyd folded his arms and watched him with some amusement.

 ** _'Are you done?'_**

 **"...Shut up."** Malchior responded before getting down to eye level with Kyd, disbelief evident in his red eyes. Staring into Kyd's eyes, Malchior was now certain he was no longer mistaken. **"That spell should have only worked if you're a Demon Lord."**

 _ **'Maybe I just got through a loophole?'**_ He offered. Malchior shook his head.

 **"There is no loophole in Magic... You really are the spitting image of your father."**

 ** _'My... My father? You know my father?!'_ ** Kyd grabbed Malchior's head. **_'Tell me!'_**

"I knew your father..." Malchior's voice was soft, seeming to be filled with sorrow and regret. "A good Demon King, strong yet kind. Wise, and honorable. Everything he did was for the good of his subjects, including me."

 ** _'What were you to him?'_** Kyd softened his grip.

"I was his first living creation. I served him as his hand, his advisor, and should the need call for it, his general."

Kyd took a step back, taking all this information in. **_'What happened to him...?'_**

Malchior sighed and closed his eyes. "He was betrayed by Trigon the Terrible, and was killed. Strangely..." He opened his eyes, rage consuming him. "A holy blade was found in his back. Trigon possesses no such weapons. So I have reason to believe Zephiriah had landed the killing blow at the time."

At the mention of the Holy Blade, Kyd looked down at the weapon he held firmly in his hand, now noticing the changes. His blood, which was still coated on the metal, began to shimmer. An intense heat came off the blade, causing it to be dropped. Stepping back, both Malchior and Kyd watched the blade warily as it started levitating, it's bright light dimming as the blood covered more of it's surface. When there were no traces of light left coming from the blade, the black ooze cracked visibly, bits and chunks falling off of it. Soon after, the blackness fell to the ground like a mound of dust, only to be blown away by the wind. In it's place, the sword slowly lowered itself to the ground.

Gone was the light, for only a dull silver-ish gray remained. Picking up, Kyd looked at the blade and found himself to be admiring it. The steel was very sharp, the edges even more than his own cape. **_'I think I am going to keep this thing.'_** As he thought this, the hilt of the blade glowed with a dim red, the light retreating once ancient demonic runes were written on it. Raising an eyebrow, Kyd examined the writing with Malchior over his shoulder. **_'I can't read this.'_**

"That's because you haven't learned The First Language, Lord Kyd." Malchior replied, much to the chagrin of Kyd, before continuing. "It says 'Lord Wykkyd', my lord."

 ** _'Why are you calling me that?'_**

"Your father, the late Lord Asgeroth, was one of the Six Demon Lords. With his passing so long ago, practically a thousand years, you have inherited his mantle."

 ** _'A thousand years? But I am nowhere near that old!'_**

Malchior shrugged at this. "You are direct descendant. I am not sure as to what happened nor how you were created, but you are the rightful heir to the realm. Also, now that Trigon is dead, it is now in need of a lord more than ever. You have the highest claim, my lord. Few would dare challenge it."

 ** _'...We need to save Raven first, then worry about the realm later. Where do we go?'_**

"Your teleportation won't take us anywhere close, my lord." Malchior closed his eyes, levitating a book out of Raven's room and onto the roof. "I can open rifts in the dimension to get us into Zephiriah's realm, but after that we must travel."

 ** _'Then why are we waiting?'_**

* * *

Beast Boy woke up on the medical bay bed, looking around whilst breathing heavily. "Second... fucking... time." He growled out at his own predicament, before looking to his right. Mammoth was still out cold. Sighing, he got up on his feet when he heard a crash. Looking up, Beast Boy saw something purple shine outside the window before disappearing to the roof top. Eyes widening, he morphed into a cheetah before bursting out of the room at top seed, running up the stairs.

 _'Shit shit shit what was that! I don't think I can take anymore surprises!'_ His thoughts were racing like his four limbs were, clambering as fast as they could up onto the door leading to the roof. Once he got there, he morphed back to a human and rushed through the door, stopping to a complete halt after 10 steps when he saw the source of the purple. Malchior.

"Wha... WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOI-" Beast Boy screamed out before the whole roof was enveloped in blackness, and his vision going out. No more than a second later, the darkness had ebbed away. "-ING...Here...? Where are we?" Beast Boy looked around after realizing they were no longer on Titan's Tower, and Kyd stared at him in surprise.

 ** _'The hell? How did you get here?'_**

"It's possible that the spell has a blanket effect, taking him with us when he arrived into the same area as we did."

 ** _'...What is this place?'_** Finally paying attention to the surroundings, Kyd realized it was merely a lack of surrounding. **_'Why is everything so... Blank?'_**

Looking around, Beast Boy had to agree. Everything just seemed all blank. Grayish, whitish blankness surounded them. There were rocks, as well a floor to stand on. But they blended into the blankness of the area, as if everything was devoid of color. Malchior watched them with a hint of amusement.

"As you both know, the Universe is continuously expanding. We are currently outside the Universe, in the space that has not yet been filled by the black void."

 ** _'I don't follow.'_**

"Yeah, me neither." Beast Boy held a hand up with agreement. "If the Universe isn't here yet, then how can there be a 'Here', so to speak? Also, why is there no color? Everything is the same dull graying white, as if we are inside a dim light bulb."

"Zephiriah's realm is one that exists outside of space, though not time." Malchior explained. "Though his realm has been decreasing in size exponentially, it could be a reason as to why he has taken your mate, Lord Wykkyd. Losing one's realm is the loss of one's status as a Lord."

"Okay Kyd, why is that douchebag here helping you, and why is he calling you Lord?" Beast Boy gave him a hard stare, making Kyd sigh.

 ** _'I'll explain later. But we need to save Raven. Can we focus on that Beast Boy?'_**

"...You're right." He nodded at and morphed into a blood hound, sniffing around the location. Malchior stretched his wings and flew off above them, searching in the air. This was an infinitesimally large realm, and Zephiriah could be anywhere. Kyd watched the both of them before whipping his cape up, teleporting around.

Little do they know about the gleaming pairs of white eyes that popped up on the ground, all of them watching the newcomers with an almost girlish glee.

* * *

 _EEEEE! EEEEE! EEEEE!_

The tower began blinking red, giving it;s usual trouble sign. Mammoth, who was still asleep on the medical bay bed, shot up from the sudden alarm, his chest raising and falling rapidly. "What the hell is this?!"

 _"Mammoth! Come in Mammoth!"_ A voice could be heard in another room. Though it was distorted, he could make out who it was. "Jinx."

Sighing in frustration, Mammoth rushed into the other room and looked around, not seeing anyone. _"Mammoth, we aren't there. However, we can see and hear what's going in your end! Listen up, the Tower is doing this because of the Criminal Alarm."_ Robin's voice echoed through the Game Station, making Mammoth look at it funnily.

"Okay? What do you want me to do?"

 _"Go to the large monitor in the middle of the room and press the big blue button."_ Cyborg called out from the system, taking his turn. Complying with their request, Mammoth saw that the Alarm turned off, and the screen came up. A section of Jump City was being shown, the place a crime was being committed. Taking a closer look, Mammoth saw civillians running left and right as cars were being thrown in all directions. Only a moment later, Adonis appeared on screening, flexing his mechanical chest as though they were really his.

"That pretentious guy?" Mammoth questioned. "Okay, my question still stands. What do you expect me to do?"

 _"Mammoth, I think it's clear what you're needed to do."_ That was Jinx talking again, making him sigh in frustration.

"Jinx, we are villains! We don't just fight other villains."

 _"He's hurting people. man. Do the right thing."_ See-More spoke out, making Mammoth grind his teeth at the suggestion his friends and enemies are making.

"...God fucking dammit..." Mammoth raced out of the room jumped out of the broken window from within the lobby, landing on the ground outside with his feet. Getting on the HIVE craft that was used to get to the tower in the first place, Mammoth sped through the ocean to make it onto land.

 _Meanwhile..._

"What's the matter wuss? Upset you can't impress your lady friend?" Adonis smirked and batted away a young male, knocking him to the ground before looking at his girl. They were the same couple that was Carmen Cafe the night it was attacked, though Adonis knew nothing of this and probably wouldn't care. "Hey baby, you're looking fine." He gave a creepy purr, making the woman stare in wide, frightened eyes.

Getting back up, her boyfriend got up and swung at Adonis's head with a pipe. He blocked it without needing to turn around, grabbing it and breaking it. "Leave Catherine alone!"

"How brave, but just remember..." Adonis backhanded the guy, knocking him out and making him hit a car, rendering the poor guy unconscious. "But nice guys will always finish last."

"John!" The woman screamed out horrified, especially when Adonis turned his attention back to her.

"Now, where were we?' He gave her a vicious smirk, only for a fist to smash into his face and be sent flying into a store window, his mechanical body breaking into the glass as he landed on the floor.

"We were just getting started." Mammoth answered his question, rubbing his fist and cracking his knuckles menacingly. Looking down, he saw the woman. "Hey... weren't you at the Cafe?"

"Yes! You guys saved us before.. And you're doing it again!" She sobbed in relief. "How can we thank you... John!" She momentarily forgot Mammoth and rushed to her fiance, pulling his head onto her lap. Mammoth felt funny watching this, as if some sort of sad emotion was going through him.

"You can thank me by getting him out and making sure no one else gets in here." He spoke gruffly as he turned his attention back to Adonis, who was busy pushing the rubble and glass off his mechanical body. "This is going to get messy."

Nodding in understanding, Catherine hooked her arms under Johns armpits before dragging him away as quickly as she could, her eyes not leaving her savior and the criminal he was facing. "Thank you..." She whispered with no one to hear her, continuing to watch until she was out of sight.

Mammoth waited for Adonis to get up before speaking again. "This is a new low for you."

"Me?" Adonis yelled at him, rubbing his head. "Why did you save them?! You're not a titan!"

Mammoth stayed quiet, though his eyes narrowed. "I don't have to be a titan to see that you're doing something wrong." Mammoth's muscles flexed as he bared his teeth.

"Alright wuss! Let's see what you can do!" Adonis yelled as he ran towards Mammoth, the other leaping at him.

* * *

 **ALRIGHT GUYS! I KNOW YOU ALL WANT TO SEE THIS FIGHT, BUT YOU GOTTA WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES UP. UNTIL NEXT TIME, CIAO!**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW, LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	15. Holy Doesn't Mean Righteous

**Alright guys, this chapter is going to be exclusively the fight between Mammoth and Adonis, though at the beginning I will show more of our precious Heroine's predicament. Warning, this is where shit gets fucked up.**

 ** _"When the Night is cold and black, we sing Amen and Attack!"_** **\- Powerwolf.**

* * *

"Y-you monster..." Raven stuttered, tears streaking her face as her chest felt hollow. Her clothes were practically gone, torn to shreds on the pale white floor. Her body, though luscious, was marked and scarred with bruises and scratches. Blood slowly dripped from her left side, the cut seemingly fresh. Moving lower, one could see red markings between her thighs as well as on her ass cheeks. Next to her, Zeohiriah was re-buckling his armor, whistling as though he had no care in the world.

"It's a deed I may or may not cherish in this eternal life." He smirked evilly. "Besides, you should be used to monsters by now." As he spoke as the metal aparatus from the machine Raven was chained to began to rise towards her.

"W-what is that..?" Raven asked fearfully.

"I'm going to take my Nephillim." Zephiriah howled with laughter as the machine penetrated Raven. She screamed in pain as the cold rod went deeper in her, the machine humming with life as it began a slight suction noise. "No one can stop my.. What's this?"

Zephiriah's realm gave him a slight tingle, a warning vibration that only he could feel. There were visitors. "Well then... Best not to keep them waiting." He smirked and flew off towards the signal, not paying any mind to the screaming Raven. If he had stayed a little longer, he would have felt another tingle, one signaling to look above where a figure blending into the white light peered below with haunting yellow eyes.

 _'Oh Zephiriah, you fool...'_ The creatures mouth spread into a victorious grin. _'You've played your part perfectly...'_

* * *

"RRAAAGGH!" Mammoth and Adonis yelled in fury as they grappled each other, their strength being used to force the other to yield. Twisting his body slightly, Mammoth used Adonis's strength against him as he tossed his foe into a car. Denting the car to the point of nearly crushing it in two, Adonis rubbed his head and blinked, only to look up in time to see Mammoth coming down, leg dropping his body further into the car and splitting it.

"It's time for your dirt nap." Mammoth spoke with a growl, his white eyes showing off an unbridled fury as he picked up Adonis's body and slammed it firmly onto the ground. Groaning, Adonis kicked his mechanical legs outward, knocking Mammoth off balance. As he was falling forward, Adonis clocked him with a quick punch to the face. Falling back, Mammoth clutched his jaw and spat out some blood. "Fucking shit!"

"Can't handle a little pain, Wuss?" Getting up, Adonis gored Mammoth, spearing him into a building before wailing on him with his fists. Keeping his arms up, Mammoth blocked the incoming strikes with his arms, ducking and weaving so that only his biceps would be hit. Seeing an open as he weaved to the lift, Mammoth headbutted his opponent's chin. Adonis staggered back, but not before having his arm grabbed and pulled back into an outstretched Mammoth's arm, Clothes lining him to the ground.

Onlookers watched from afar with awe and shock. There were two super villains fighting each other in the middle of town, and no one knew why. However, this wrestling bout had made them all excited and begin cheering, loving the spectacle that was being seen. Overhead, a helicopter flew with a reporter overhead, getting a clear shot as he was talking about the battle. "Kane, are you getting this?!"

 _"That's right Paul! Now keep it steady... to the right... That's it! Perfect!"_ A big TV screen that was on top of the building Mammoth smashed into had suddenly come to life, a large 'BREAKING NEWS' caption reading on it before a middle aged man came on, wrestling with some papers.

 _"Good evening, I am Kane Tucker."_ Mammoth kicked Adonis in the groin before putting him in a headlock.

 _"Interesting turn of events here in Jump City, as two supervillains appear to be wrestling in City Square."_ Adonis gave a sharp elbow to Mammoth's kidney before shoving him into a parked car.

 _"Oooh, that's gotta leave a mark! Tell me Paul, why are they fighting?"_ Mammoth raised his legs quickly, using them to propel himself off the car and deliver a bone-shattering punch to Adonis's stomach, sending him back into the building he crashed into the first time.

 _"Kane, I am not entirely sure."_ Paul, the reporter, could be heard on screen. _"But we have Mary on the scene asking witnesses. Mary?"_ Adonis stumbled to his feet before picking up rubble and throwing them at Mammoth. Yells could be heard coming from him as his skin gets nicked and cut by rocks and glass, his hands covering his face. 'Fucking Bitch' 'Piece of shit!' 'I swear to god...!' Mammoth continued yell obscenities as he charged forward, tackling Adonis further into the building.

 _"Thank you Paul, I am currently interviewing a man named Rick who has claimed to see the whole thing."_ Mammoth tossed Adonis outside the building, both of them showing signs of fatigue and injuries. _"Yeah man! The hairy dude attacked the big metal guy and stuck with some girl and her unconscious boyfriend or some shit. I think they have a fling or something going on."_

"Say what?" Mammoth looked up at the screen in confusion, only to get nailed by Adonis from behind.

"Fuck you Traitor!" He screamed out, lashing Mammoth in the back.

Gritting his teeth, Mammoth rolled out of the way of Adonis's curb stomp before performing a leg sweep. As he fell to the ground, Mammoth grabbed him and jumped onto a car using his super strength.

 _"Kane, are you seeing what I am seeing?!"_ Mammoth lifted Adonis over his shoulder.

 _"That's right Paul! Everyone buckle up. he's about to ride Adonis to Hell!"_ Adonis struggled, but it was too late. Mammoth leaped into the air while holding him.

 _"PILEDRIVER! PILEDRIVER! PILEDRIIVER!"_ Paul and Kane screamed into their microphones as Mammoth smashed Adonis into the ground, creating a small crater. The crowd, along with Mary, went wild with enthusiasm. Looking down, Mammoth saw that his foe was now unconscious. Firmly placing a foot on Adonis's body, Mammoth raised both of his arms in a victory stance, making the crowd scream louder.

 _"THERE WE HAVE IT FOLKS! THE MAN! THE MYTH! THE LEGEND!"_ Kane howled out as everyone began chanting.

"MAMMOTH! MAMMOTH! MAMMOTH! MAMMOTH!"

 _'Huh, if this is what a hero feels like, I kinda like it..'_ He felt a rumble in his stomach after thinking this, growling as he placed an injured hand on there. _'Oh yeah, haven't eaten in two days. I wonder if there's anything left in the HIVE fr-...What's going on?'_

Several men and women with fast food uniforms on ran into the scene, carrying boxes. "What are you guys do-...Oh that smells good." Mammoth drooled as pizza was uncovered from the boxes. Freshly made, sliced to perfection, with a mountain of toppings. He looked at the workers with confusion.

"Our boss told us to have you help yourself, and you're welcome to a free meal anytime, since you saved his daughter and her fiance."

"His daughter?" Mammoth asked before looking up. He spotted Catherine at an ambulance, tending to her now awoken fiance. Looking up, they both saw Mammoth and flashed him a gracious smile before waving. Rubbing his arm slightly, Mammoth waved back before quickly digging into the pizza, surprising everyone with his monstrous appetite.

 _'Yeah, if this is the hero life then sign me up. I wonder if Kyd is enjoying this treatment, since he did do some hero work...'_

* * *

 ** _'Ugh...'_**

 ** _'What's wrong, my lord?'_** Malchior looked at Kyd with concern.

Kyd shook his head. **_'Someone must be thinking about me. I get a headache whenever that happens.'_**

 **"I've got a cure."** A familiar voice yelled out, sounding like it was getting closer. Only seconds later, Zephiriah became distinguishable from the dull white space. **"DECAPITATION!"** He zipped through at lightning speed, striking at Kyd's neck. He was too fast for Malchior to catch, though not fast enough for Kyd, who had blocked the swing with his own blade.

 ** _'What doesn't kill me, better run the fuck away.'_** His eyes showed intense killing intent as his blade struggled with Zephiriah's holy blade. Then, something incredible happened. Kyd's blade slowly, but surely glowed black. The edges hummed with an ethereal darkness, spreading out of it like a black fog. **_'Where's Raven?'_** While Kyd was surprised by what happened, he didn't let it deter him from his goal. Likewise, Malchior flew behind Zephiriah and opened his mouth, magic flames ready to engulf the angel. Beast Boy, having heard everything with his enhanced hearing, rushed back in the form of T-Rex, ready for battle.

 **"I'm not sure you would want her back."** The angel gave a sadistic grin. **"Unless of course, you're into sloppy seconds."**

Kyd stayed still, not knowing what he meant. Then, it clicked in his head violently. Malchior looked disgusted, as he must've caught on at the same time. Beast Boy stood there, looking confused for slightly longer before freezing up. Both he and Malchior opened their jaws and roared out ferociously before charging, Kyd staying in place whilst holding the blade. The darkness from the sword began to spread, engulfing the area.

Zephiriah flew out of the way of the two colossal beasts, causing them both to crash into each other. Beast Boy morphed into a spider monkey, climbing on to Malchior's back. Malchior shot a fireball into the air at Zephiriah before zigzagging out of the way, Beast Boy hanging on tight. Zephiriah sliced through the dark fire ball with his holy sword before firing a beam of light from his mouth. The impact smashed into Malchior's chest, sending him plummeting to ground.

Grinning triumphantly, Zephiriah prepared to do another blast, only to look more closely at the Dragon. Beast Boy wasn't on his back any more. Looking up in time, he barely was able to see the Hawk above him transform into a raptor. The ancient dinosaur shot at him with quick speed in the air.

 **CRUNCH**

Zephiriah screamed as his wings were gnawed on by the dinosaur. A blast of light came out of his body like a sort of energy field, smacking Beast Boy off of him. He landed bodily on top of Malchior, the holy energy having sapped much of their energy away. Zephiriah hobbled above them, his eyes like daggers.

"You're going to regret that, you worms!"

Immediately, the area around all of them became darker, and Zephiriah looked around with wide eyes. **_"Asgeroth's_** energy?" He whispered to himself before turning to Kyd. The sword he was wielding was now pulsating with a dark force, the shadows now pouring out of the blade like a waterfall.

 _ **'No one will hear your screams.'**_ Kyd's red eyes were bright with rage, all four of his eyes radiating with a dangerous emotion.

Within moments, the darkness made by the blade and Kyd darkened the area to the point where nothing is visible, all except the bright red eyes of Kyd and Malchior. Zephiriah's whole body stood out, making him completely visible in the darkness.

Beast Boy, completely in rage at the prospect of his best friend raped at the hand of this Angel, formed into the Beast.

In all three hero's minds, one thing went through as they got closer to Zephiriah.

 _'Its time to play...'_

* * *

 **Yesssssss**

 **CHAPTER IS FINISHED!**

 **Please review, I will post another chapter soon!**


	16. Very Strong Feels

**Alright guys, Here is the next chapter, and I have a feeling this will be a really hard one to write... I am not sure. Let's just get through the story and see where we end up. For those of you who do not know, I type like a waterfall. Whatever falls through my hands ends up on the paper. I really hope you guys have been enjoying this journey like I have. It's not every day that you wake up in the middle of the damn summer, listen to some metal, and think "I should write a Titan fic". But, after seeing so many messages from you guys, responding to them, and re-reading all your reviews, I have to say that I am thoroughly impressed. I never thought my story would reach so many people, and the fact that I have people asking me for more makes me happier then you can possibly imagine.**

 **Now, please enjoy the story. Read and Review, I read everything you guys say!**

 _ **"Be the wildest of your pack, Scream Amen and Attack!'**_

* * *

Screams that were sharp and high-pitched rattled through the realm, though barely anything could be seen. Flames scorching, claws tearing, and swords clanging together formed sounds and images not unlike a still-motion picture screen. White light, red fire, ethereal darkness, and a green blur practically colored the scene as the super-powered creatures battled.

"Give it up Daemon!" Zephiriah screamed out in fury as he narrowly avoided a blast of fire from Malchior. "Unholy beings are doomed to remain Earth-Bound!" Emphasizing this, He flew up to avoid the tackle of The Beast, who had been quietly stalking in the dark and lunging at random intervals. A light wave came out of of his body, slightly illuminating the now pitch black realm for a split second before sending another light beam at Kyd, who had rolled out of the way.

 ** _'If so, then may you angels be forever chained to the Heavens!'_** A demonic, raspy sound echoed in Zephiriah's mind as black spikes impaled his wings, seemingly invisible as they blended in with the darkness. A roar could be heard as both Malchior and the Beast looked up at the impaled angel, their bright red and white eyes gleaming with hunger. **_'It's feeding time!'_** Kyd mentally howled as he used the dark spikes to slam the screaming angel to the ground, where he was immediately set upon by the two beasts.

Kyd walked forward slowly, taking his sweet time as Zephiriah's screams continued to echo, knowing full well the angel couldn't die with out a direct killing wound from something thought to be demonic or unholy. **_'Beast Boy, calm yourself and hold him down.'_** Kyd's voice was soothing, yet held an underlying menace. The Beast responded with a sharp grin, something Wykkyd didn't think he was capable of doing. Looking into his pure white eyes, he found himself shuddering slightly. _'What ancient power does this guy have...'_ Shaking himself of this thought, Kyd turned to Malchior. **_'Go find Raven. We will take it from here.'_**

* * *

Nodding at him sagely, Malchior took off, not looking back as The Beast hooked his arms on the Angel's shoulders, holding him down as Kyd stabbed him in the leg. Zephiriah's screams did not follow Malchior as he left the black bubble of shadow.

Leaving it and finding himself in the familiar dull white realm, he sighed. **"Alright, now where is his mate...?"** He asked himself as he flew forward in the direction Zephiriah was coming from. Going at top speeds, he realized he didn't have to go far when he heard a female scream. Looking down in the distance, the dragon spotted a winged creature standing over her, pulling something out of a machine. Narrowing his eyes, Malchior speedily plummetted towards them.

As he got closer, he recognized Raven, though the winged creature still had his back turned. **"YOU!"** Malchior roared out, puffing out his chest with intimidation. The creature still didn't turn around, though he didn't move either. **"BACK AWAY FROM HER!"**

Raven whimpered as she looked at Malchior, recognizing his dragon form instantly. Already her eyes filled with dread and fear at the sight of him, making Malchior feel a slight pang of regret. That went away when the creature slightly shook, and a soft laughter resonated through him. "It's been a while, Malchior of Nor."

 **"Who are you? How do you know my name? AND GET AWAY FROM HER!"** Malchior screamed that part even louder, taking a step forward. Raven looked at him shocked, yet he could see something else in her eyes. Hope.

The creature turned around, revealing another angel. Though, this one was all too familiar. "It's not surprising you don't recognize my voice. We haven't spoken much, as it was your former Lord Asgeroth that did most of the talking." Malchior took a sharp intake of breath.

 **"...You're Malachi..."** Raven stared at the both of them as they spoke, her eyes holding confusion. **_"You were bonded with Lord Wykkyd's father! Where have you been?!"_**

"I've been around." Malachi took out a small bag from the machine, and Raven screamed loudly.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" She screamed and cried. "They are not yours to take!"

"I think you are in no position to make any demands."

 **"What the hell do you think your doing to my lord's mate?!"** Malchior pounced forward and shot out a breath of fire, which was then avoided by Malachi.

"As always, you are too late Malchior." He grinned and held the small bag. Malchior could sense a sort of life force. "When Zephiriah had his way with the demoness, he had inseminated some of her eggs. The machine merely removed the ones with his genes, 5 total i believe."

 **"Why? What are you going to do with them?!"** The dragon felt a sense of dread, especially when Raven was weeping profusely.

"I always adored your cluelessness Malchior." He smirked as he slowly blended in to the realm. "After all, it's what got me away with murder for over a thousand years..."

As Malachi vanished, Malchior stayed looking at where he once was, trying to piece together information. _'Murder from a thousand years ago? Why would I care abou-'_ Then it hit him, like his breath knocked out of him.

Now it all makes sense... Trigon could not have gotten a holy blade, so he would have had to rely on an Angel. It couldn't have been Zephiriah... He had no reason to kill Asgeroth. But Malachi never appeared at Asgeroth's aide, even though the bind should have forced him to arrive... This meant only one thing.

 **"Malachi killed Asgeroth..."** Malchior felt sick to his stomach as he uttered those words softly, and silently wept for his dead master, his quiet weeping overshadowed by Raven's loud wailing for her lost babies.

* * *

"...You...Douchebag..." Zephiriah's hands finally dropped to his sides as the unholy blade dug into his chest. One of the Six Lords had died by Kyd Wykkyd's hands. Not wasting a moment, he resheathed his sword back into his cape. Morphing back to human form, Beast Boy looked at the Holy Blade Zephiriah left behind.

"So... Can I keep that?" Beast Boy pointed at the blade, to which Kyd shrugged.

 ** _'Knock yourself out.'_**

"Sweet!" Beast Boy called out, delighted as he picked up the Holy Blade from Zephiriah's hand's and held it, lacking a sheath. "I know just what to do with this."

 ** _'As long as it has nothing to do with hurting the one I love-'_** Kyd stopped himself, but not before Beast Boy caught it.

"You love Raven?" His eyes were wide.

 ** _'Love is a STRONG term...'_** He tried to weasel his way out of the slip up. **_'But yes, I care for her.'_**

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Beast Boy looked around, the darkness still surrounding them.

 ** _'Not sure...'_** Kyd looked at his pulsating blade and sheathed it carefully, noting that the air around them was quickly dissolving back to it's original state. **_'Would you look at that...'_**

"Where do we go next bro?"

 ** _'I've reached bro status.'_** Kyd raised an eyebrow with mild amusement before pointing to the North. **_'Don't ask how, but I am getting a strong feeling that we are to go that way. Maybe it's because my general is there and he is bound to me.. But I do not know.'_**

Grinning, Beast Boy got next to Kyd and waited. Nodding, Kyd grabbed Beast Boy before teleporting the both of them in that direction. Once they got there, the tension from the area changed everything dramatically. Kyd, upon seeing Raven, stared in horror at her condition. Running forward, he grabbed her by her shoulders. **_'Raven?!'_**

She recoiled from his touch, and he looked down. She was nude, and scarred everywhere. With a feeling of rage, he cut down the chains that held her with his cape, pulling her in closely. **_'Raven... I am so sorry...'_** There was nothing more he can say to her, as she was still weeping. He felt his own heart crack from the emotion, and pulled her in closer, his cape draping around them. Likewise, she curled into his body slightly more.

Beast Boy looked at Malchior, and saw that he was also upset. Walking up to him, he put a hand on the Dragon's leg, causing Malchior to look down.

"Dude." Beast Boy gave him a half smile. "You're one hell of a figher, did anyone ever tell you that?"

Malchior continued to stare at him before lowering his head to meet Beast Boy eye level. **"...I can see why Raven has referred you long ago to be the glue that holds your group together, changeling..."**

 **Booom!**

Part of the floor cracked half a mile away from them before exploding. Kyd saw this, then looked at Raven who was still drowning in sorrow.

 **CRREEEEEESSSSHHHHHH**

Another crack, this time one aiming for them. "Raven! Your emotions-"

 ** _'Stop.'_** Kyd sent him a message. **_'She needs this...'_** The chains that had held Raven's powers were now gone, allowing her power to run free with her emotions.

 **BRRAAAAKKKKKK**

 **SSSHHHHHKKKKKRRRRRR**

 **BRRROOOOOOM**

 **BAH!**

After what seemed like an hour, it all ceased, and Zephiriah's realm was reduced to a mere shamble of it's once former glory. Raven, no longer crying, simply leaned tiredly against Kyd, who had held onto her. Kyd looked up at Malchior, who nodded.

 ** _'I'll explain everything when we get back to the tower.'_** Malchior telepathed privately to Kyd before wrapping his wings around them. Beast Boy crawled under them and closed his eyes, waiting for them to leave.

Within a moment, a black circle appeared under them, and they dropped from the dimension, reappearing in Titan's Tower.

Rushing to the Medical Bay, Kyd carried a now sleeping Raven and placed her on the bed, covering her with a blanket. Afterwards, he shooed everyone out and closed the door behind him.

 ** _'I swear, if he were still alive, I would gut him again.'_** Kyd showed fury dancing in his eyes.

"Kyd..." Beasy Boy started. "He's dead. It's over now."

 **"Sadly, you are wrong."**

They both looked up at Malchior. **_'Say what?'_** Kyd asked.

 **"When I arrived to the scene, there was another Angel there."** He sighed. **"Malachi. He arrived, took... Something, from the machine Raven was strapped to, and then left."**

 ** _'What was taken? And isn't that guy bonded to my dad? How the hell is he still alive?!'_** Kyd growled internally, his silent rage unnerving the other two.

 **"My lord... Perhaps it would be best if she were to tell you..."**

 _ **'...It's that bad?'**_

 **"Immensely so."**

"Uh... Guys?" Beast Boy butted in, making the other two look at him. "Where are the others? And Where's Mammoth?"

 ** _'...Malchior, if you would be so kind as to find our friends and take Beast Boy with you...'_**

 **"You're not coming?"** Malchior asked with a raised eyebrow.

 ** _'I'm staying with Raven.'_** Kyd telepathed with finality before walking over to the medical bay.

When Kyd left, Malchior whistled softly before squeezing his way towards the roof. **"My lord is in love..."**

"Let's just hope he's enough to help her..." Beast Boy replied quietly, worry in his hollow eyes.

Nodding in agreement, they walked to the roof.

Kyd stood at Raven's bedside, holding her close to his chest. He could feel her demonic energies healing her body, though it wasn't as fast as it normally is.

 ** _'I'm so sorry Raven...'_** He placed his lips on her forehead softly, gently rocking and swaying in place as he healed her body along with her. His body gave a slight glow as it closed in tighter around hers. **_'Please... Come back to me..'_** He pleaded with her, talking to her mind.

* * *

Nevermore was dark, nearly to the point of being pitch black. All that was visible was a single clearing of a field, where all of Raven's emotions ran around. Raven was in the middle, sitting with her legs touching her forehead. Inside she felt hollow and empty, as though she was missing a piece.

"That bastard..." Raven spoke quietly, as the scene of her rape played in her mind over and over again, trapping her in a mental hell. Her emotions surrounded her, each of them standing around her quietly, though they each were exhibiting their own traits. From Timid's whimpering, to Rage's intense fuming and growling, it was putting Raven in a storm within her own mind. "He... He took what was mine..."

"Raven." Knowledge stepped up slowly. "You have been violated, and you have lost some of your eggs, but you have not lost all of them. You need to rebound and return to the outside world."

"Leave me be..." Raven spoke out quietly. Knowledge seemed to nearly fade away.

"Come on girl, you need to fight it!" Brave grabbed her by the shoulders. "Snap out of it!"

"Leave me be..." Raven repeated, and Brave was also fading.

"Schrodinger's theory is what you have right now Raven." Wisdom spoke up. "If you give up now, you won't know if you have lived or not in the outside world."

"Leave me be..." Raven said again, and Wisdom also faded into a slight blur.

"Don't be an empty husk!" Happy cried out. "You can't shut yourself in forever! The world needs you!"

"Leave me be..." Happy also faded.

"You're just going to give up!?" Rage screamed out, giving Raven a smack. "FIGHT IT! GET ANGRY! DO FUCKING SOMETHING!"

"Leave me be..." Rage howled as she faded.

"It's dark... Don't let us be like this forever..." Timid was weeping, scared.

"Leave me be..." Timid's weeping was like an empty echo, going through the mind as she vanished, even with her not being there.

A pink emotion wrapped it's arms around Raven's shoulders affectionately. "Raven... Do it for him..."

"L...Le..." Raven couldn't speak, a voice had then started echoing in her mind.

 ** _'Come back to me... Please come back to me... Please come back to me...'_**

"...Kyd..." Raven spoke softly to herself, her emotions slowly coming back from the blurry nothingness.

"Don't let him be hurt... Don't hurt him..." Timid spoke out, as if everything was in reverse chronological order. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around Raven, still sniffing.

"IF YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Rage howled, but still wrapped Raven in a tight embrace.

"Please, we can all have happiness. He can get our happiness back Raven." Happy held onto Raven, a smile on her teary face.

"Wise choice Raven." Wisdom put a hand on Raven, the whole place getting crowded.

"Once we get better, we're gonna kick Angel Ass til Hell freezes over!" Brave yelled in triumph, tackling the group and making them all teeter over.

"Go to him Raven." Knowledge held out a hand, the end of it being a black beam. "He's waiting..."

Raven immediately vanished, causing all the other emotions to look at the pink emotion. "Thank you, Love." Knowledge spoke to her with a soft smile.

"Don't mention it..." Was the gentle response.

* * *

Raven awoke, feeling something wet on her face. Opening her eyes, she saw Kyd Wykkyd with his eyes closed, though tears were leaking out of it and falling onto her face. Her head slowly moved and touched his face, causing him to immediately open his wide eyes at her. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, her hand still on his face as she wiped away his tears. Likewise, one of his hands gently caressed her cheek, softly brushing away the moisture from his cheeks as well as the dried tears from her earlier weeping.

They both continued to stare at each other, their faces slowly inching forward until there was no room left. Their lips touched, and they shared a soft kiss, not releasing each other. It was gentle, yet they felt as though their burdens and pains were lifted, now that they were in the other's arms.

 ** _'I'm so sorry...'_**

"Shhh..." Raven spoke against his lips. "Please.. don't let me think about that... You're here now. You came for me.."

Kyd gave her another kiss. **_'How could I not... When you were taken, I couldn't think straight... It's like I need you in my life...'_**

"Kyd..." Raven spoke gently, not knowing what to say.

 ** _'Raven... I love you.'_**

* * *

 **BOOOOOOOM! HELL YEAH, THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Everyone listen, this chapter was extremely hard to write. I was debating whether or not to actually write any more, mostly because of the feels it was invoking in me... But I will manage. What would help me manage are more reviews. (Wink) How about it, friends? Feed me reviews and ideas!**


	17. The Finale

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Final Chapter! I think you will be pleased by all this, as I am sure you have many questions. I'm betting a few of them are: "Why is Malachi alive? Why did he take Raven's eggs? Why did he kill Asgeroth? What's going to happen next? Are Baal and Gabriel going to get in the picture as well? How are the Titan's going to react to Malchior? Will the HIVE turn good? What's going to happen with Kyd when he meets his father?"**

 **To answer all those, you will have to read this chapter. I think you will find a twist at the end that you would never expect. Also, it will tie up all loose ends and make way for the Sequel: "The Light in the Darkness".**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright everyone, calm down." Beast Boy held his hands out, looking at his teammates as they had glares pointing straight at Malchior. The dragon, not focused on them, kept his eyes on Asgeroth with disbelief. Behind Malchior was a still-open portal, made from the outside world. "I know we have a sort of bad past with him, but we are all ready to make amends."

"He may have saved Raven, but he is still a villain Beast Boy." Robin clenched his Bo Staff tighter, aggression clearly in his voice. He didn't count on Jinx walking next to Beast Boy and hooking an arm around his waist.

"I trust Beast Boy's judgement." She spoke with confidence, looking Robin in the eyes. "Besides, we are villains too Boy Wonder, in case you haven't noticed."

His face flushed before registering that they were holding each other rather intimately. "...Anything you want to share Beast Boy?"

The other HIVE members looked at them with wide eyes, with Gizmo pointing at Jinx with his jaw dropped, unable to say a word.

"Mmm... Not particularly."

"Oh.. okay then." Robin put away his Bo Staff slowly. "Still doesn't explain why we have to trust Malchior-"

 **"You're trust does not concern me."** Malchior brushed him off, still looking at Asgeroth intently. **"I am only following the orders of my Lord."**

 _ **'See that you do.'**_ Asgeroth smiled at him, and Malchior took a step towards him.

 **"You do realize I am taking you with me, right?"**

 _ **'That isn't a part of your orders.'**_ Asgeroth raised an eyebrow at him.

 **"Cut the shit, Asgeroth."** Malchior growled. **"I am taking you with me."**

 _ **'And if I refuse, my creation?'**_

 **"Well you don't have a choice."**

"Wait, why wouldn't you want to go back?" See-More asked Asgeroth. "I mean.. Don't you want to see your son?"

 ** _'I have realized that my time as ruler has come to pass. It is time for the stars to shine upon their new Lord.'_** Asgeroth responded. Malchior glared at him, his tail blocking the exit from the realm.

 **"If you all want to leave, we are taking Asgeroth with us. I will not budge."** The Titans and the HIVE looked at him before looking back at Asgeroth, who stared at him with a smirk.

 ** _'I can move you, you know.'_** Power radiated off Asgeroth, giving off a dangerous vibe. Malchior kept his post, staring back defiantly. Behind Asgeroth's line of sight, Starfire gave Malchior a nod and readied herself.

 **"Like I said, you don't have a choice. NOW!"** Malchior jumped out of the way as Starfire tackled an unsuspecting Asgeroth out of the realm, launching him onto the roof of Titan's Tower. Everyone else immediately rushed out of the portal, barely enough time before the portal closed. **"Aw hell yeah! I am a fucking GOD!"**

 _ **'Excuse you.'**_ Asgeroth glared at him, and Malchior cowed slightly before raising his head.

 **"I did what I had to do."**

 ** _'But it wasn't your choice to make!'_**

"Can we not argue on the roof?" Cyborg groaned before walking to the door that led down from the roof. The others followed him, with Malchior being the last due to his draconic bulk. "I need to juice up my- WOAH!"

At the sound of his exclamation, the Titans and HIVE jumped back, seeing both Raven and Kyd on the couch, cuddling each other. At a closer look, they seemed to be asleep. Robin held a hand up, motioning everyone to be quiet. "They had a long day... They deserve a rest." He whispered. Unfortunately it was that whisper that got Kyd to wake up and stare at them, making Robin curse inwardly.

 ** _'...You mind?'_** Kyd asked, to which Robin nodded.

"I kinda do. You don't seem worse for the ware.. But Raven looks a little banged up."

 ** _'She refused to remain in the medical bay.'_**

"Well now she is asleep. Take her there so we can run a diagnostic test on her."

 ** _'Since when do I follow your orders?'_**

"Since you're currently in my tower, in a relationship with one of my teammates, and I won't turn you over to the authorities if you obey."

 ** _'...Ugh.'_** Kyd nodded and grabbed Raven before quietly teleporting her over to the medical bay.

"Cyborg."

"On it." Cyborg nodded and ran over to the medical bay to do his tests, all under Kyd's watchful, protective eyes.

Asgeroth and Malchior watched the whole thing out of sight, and the Former Demon Lord felt a tear move down his cheek. **_'My son...'_**

 **"Go to him, My Lord."**

Without a further ado, Asgeroth followed Cyborg into the Medical Bay.

8888

* * *

 **(Author's Note: _Bold Italics are for Kyd. Bold Italic Underlined is for Asgeroth.)_**

 _ **'You can't be serious.'**_

 _ **'I am completely serious.'**_

Kyd glared at Asgeroth, who returned the glare. Cyborg paid no mind as did a blood work on Raven.

 ** _'I just managed to get her back, and then you swoop in out of nowhere telling me I have royal duties to attend to! Who do you think you are?!'_**

 ** _'I AM YOUR FATHER! You WILL show me the respect of being your sire!'_**

 ** _'You haven't been in my life since my creation! You have to earn my respect!'_**

 ** _'I have been dead for over a millennium!'_**

 ** _'That hasn't stopped you now, has it?'_**

"Both of you, put your junk away." Cyborg had enough as he read the reports. "She isn't going to like this."

Kyd whipped his head away from his father and took a look at the paper results. **_'...Yeah. That happened...'_** His face showed sorrow before his eyes widened in alarm. **_'What the hell is that?!'_**

 ** _'What's_** ** _what?'_** Asgeroth looked over their shoulders, and Cyborg took a closer look at the reports. **  
**

"It shows that she is missing some eggs, and that her vaginal tissue has been scarred, most likely from what you told me... Yeah, what is that thing?" All three males looked at the small black circle in the graph. "Maybe the computer made a graphing error.." He muttered whilst Asgeroth gave the sleeping Raven a curious look.

 _ **'Son... Did you have any sexual relation with the daughter of Trigon?'**_ He asked telepathically, moving to Raven's side. Kyd sputtered mentally, and his father smirked as he put a hand on her head. His hands began to glow along with her eyes. **_'Well son, that would explain the black dot. That is your demonic essence encasing the embryo. She is pregnant with your child.'_**

Que Kyd passing out on the floor, with an alarmed Cyborg checking his pulse. "Holy shit, it's like he is having 12 different Heart attacks at once!"

* * *

Robin and Starfire sat at the couch in the communications room, with the members of the HIVE on the other side. They all stared at each other, with Malchior watching both groups with slight amusement. Beast Boy was in the kitchen, scrounging up as much Tofu as he can find. Breaking the silence, Gizmo crossed his arms.

"So what now?" He gave a bratty snort, eyeing Robin. The Titan leader gave him a raised eyebrow before leaning forward.

"Honestly, that all depends on you guys." The HIVE members, including Mammoth who had arrived on scene shortly, listened to his words carefully. "You could be a part of us. You guys could be a great asset to Titans."

"Why should we?" See-More narrowed his large eye at Robin. "It's fun being a villain."

"We are all Teens now, guys." Beast Boy spoke up, leaning against the wall. "The law is taking it easy on you guys because of your ages. But that won't last forever, and they will start charging you all like adults, with actual felonies. Do you really want to be sent to where they put they really bad guys away, like they do in Gotham?"

Nearly everyone in the room shivered at the mention of Gotham. Arkham Asylum is notorious in their housing treatments of supervillains. "What guarantee do you have for my team's safety from the law?" Jinx spoke up, giving Beast Boy an eye before glancing at Robin. "Obviously the members of the HIVE don't have a good... public image, you can say."

"Speak for yourself." Mammoth burped, his breath smelling oddly like pizza. "I think I netted a good one."

"What do you mean?" Gizmo asked curiously, watching as Mammoth lazily turned on the T.V. in time to see a commercial.

 _"COME DOWN TO CATHY'S PIZZERIA! THE GREATEST PIZZA JOINT IN TOWN!"_ Catherine spoke on the T.V., standing alongside her father. _"WE USE THE FRESHEST INGREDIENTS FOR OUR BEST PIZZAS! FROM ORIGINAL CHEESE TO OUR BUFFALO WILDS! TODAY WE HAVE A SPECIAL OFFER! THE FIRST 25 CUSTOMERS IN GETS A FREE SLICE OF OUR NEWEST MENU ADDITION: MAMMOTH PIE!"_

"Mammoth Pie? What kind of horse shit is this?" Jinx looked at Mammoth incredulously, who pointed at the T.V. with a smirk. The image cut to his PileDriver on Adonis before his hands rose in the air.

 _"RRRAAAARRGGHHH! YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME PUNK?! TRY IT TODAY!"_ The commercial ended with everyone looking at Mammoth, who was no laying with his back on the couch.

"You know I am not going back from that. I think I might like the Hero gig." He smirked, before looking at his teammates expectantly.

"I think you guys might like being on the other side of the law for a change." Robin nodded at them.

"Oh yes! We can be the best of friends!" Starfire gave a smile with her hands clasped together, hope shining in her eyes. That was Robin's secret weapon as he smirked. No one can withstand the power those eyes hold, which seems to hold true as the HIVE members fidgeted and looked away on the couch, trying to avoid the stares.

Malchior, while enjoying the spectacle, felt the scales on his back flare with alarm. Standing up suddenly, he pounced to the window and looked out. Beast Boy, watching him with confusion, felt a strange terror seize his heart, as though his primal nature triggered fight or flight mode. He followed Malchior to the window, all while everyone stared with a dumb expression on their faces. **"INCOMING!"** He screamed before pulling Beast Boy out of the way.

Two fireballs shot into the Titan Tower window where he was once standing. One black, one white, each in a separate spot. Slowly, the pure colors began to take form, the white one growing a massive pair of seven wings, it's light brightening everyone's eyes to the point of blindness. The black one seemed to counter this, as two gigantic wings sprouted from his back. Claws grew out of its hands and feet as the shadows emanating from him seemed to absorb light. As their shapes became more and more defined, the others in the group back into the wall, holding each other in fright from the massive amounts of power the seemed radiating off them like a thousand nukes.

"It seems we are in the right place..." The white one spoke softly, looking at the others in amusement. His features couldn't be distinguished, as no one could stare him for fear of losing their sight forever.

 **"You are correct, brother..."** A rumbling growl came from the black one, who's shadows covered every inch of him, making the illusion of an endless abyss.

Malchior's eyes were wide with terror before he bowed his head, his large clawed hands forcing Beast Boy to bow as well. **"My Lords... What brings you here?"** Everyone seemed stunned, that such a large dragon would show fear to these two beings.

 **"Malchior..."** The black one grumbled. **"Last I saw you... Why it was over a thousand years ago."**

"What could the famed Malchior of Nor be doing on our land..." The angel asked, though malice could be heard.

The dragon sweatdropped. **"I... I mean no disrespect..."**

 **"Come now Gabriel, you're scaring the lad."** A rumble of laughter could be heard from the shadowy figure. A chuckle could be heard coming from the one called Gabriel as well.

"It's not everyday you terrify The First Beast. You might as well savor this while you can..."

 ** _'Alright, what's going on here?'_** Asgeroth marched out into the room with annoyance. **_'I was having quality time with my... Oh, well isn't this a pleasant surprise.'_**

"Quite." Gabriel responded, his light toning down. "It's been too long, brother."

 **"Indeed."** Asgeroth looked at where the growl came from and shook off the slight shiver his back felt.

 ** _'Baal... It's good to see you both. What brings you both here?'_** Asgeroth kept his mind clear, knowing one false step would be the end of everyone here.

"That's the Asgeroth I remember... Always straight to the point." A glass shattered in the window from his mere words, causing Gizmo to whimper. The Lords turned to the group with amusement. Gabriel snapped his fingers, and the group disappeared. Asgeroth stared at him with wide eyes, before being calmed down by his brother's outstretched hand. "Easy... They are merely in their medical bay. Now... we have business to discuss."

* * *

To say Kyd and Cyborg were shocked when the others appeared in the medical bay was an understatement. Their expressions of terror was another story.

 ** _'What happened to you guys?'_**

"Th-Theres's another Angel..!" Mammoth screeched, unbecoming of himself as he pointed at the door. Kyd widened his eyes before looking at his sleeping Raven. She stirred in her sleep, but still slept. Feeling a surge of Rage, he grabbed his Unholy Blade from his cape and charged out the door. Robin pointed with his jaw dropped.

"W...When did he get a sword!?"

With a wild look in his deep red eyes, Kyd Wykkyd burst through the common room doors and ran towards the first bright thing he could see, in this case being Gabriel. Before he could take more than three steps, his arm was grabbed and Kyd was slammed into the wall. Feeling dazed, he looked up to see his father with a stern look of disapproval on his face. **_'Not now, Son.'_**

 ** _'It's an Angel! Those bastards hurt Raven! They must Pa-'_ THWOMP.**

Kyd rubbed the back of his head after his dad knocked it. **_'I said, Not Now son. Now go over there, apologize, and treat your new colleagues with respect, New Lord of the Southern Universe.'_**

Not knowing what he was talking, Wykkyd merely grunted and stumbled forward. **_'...I apologize.'_**

Baal grinned, with Gabriel copying his expression. **"No need. We have come unannounced after all. I am Baal, and this is Gabriel. We are the Lords of the North."**

 _ **'What do you mean by Lord of the North?'**_

Gabriel took over. "You see, Lord Wykkyd, the Universe is comprised of several different components, with Lords in charge of each one. We had your Father and Malachi as Lords of the South, Trigon and Zephiriah as Lords of the Nether and the Empty. We control the North, the part of the Universe you are currently residing in."

 ** _'Can you explain them, I think I got lost in all this confusion.'_**

"Certainly. The South is like the North. In the South, you have Planets like Azarath, Tameran, and various other famous planets and lands. Here in North, we have planets like Earth, Krypton, as well as others. The Nether is what you would call the Demonic and Angelic planes, such as Heaven and Hell, or at least the various forms of those areas that take the shape of the inhabitants mind. That is the place where souls gather. It is not a land where you can send the living. The Empty is basically a void, though it is untouched by space. It's merely an empty place where matter is controlled by thought. I believe you have seen this place from what your father told me when you have encountered Zephiriah."

 ** _'You mean the Rapist.'_**

"That he was, though he is still a Lord. That is why we have come here, to find the New Lord. The Lords of the Empty and the Nether are dead, the past Lord of the South has been dead for over a millennium without our knowledge, and the other Lord of the South had gone rogue. This cannot continue, as a great peril is coming."

Kyd stared at him for more than a minute. **_'Okay, then why aren't you guys doing anything about it? Why haven't you all gone after Malachi, and restored balance? Why are you here for me?'_**

 **"Because we are busy governing our own lands. The North is the largest territory in the Universe."** Baal spoke up. **"Your Lord Father had returned from death, so there is someone who can take yours and your mates place for the time being."**

 _ **'My mate? What does Raven have to do with any of this?!'**_ Kyd got defensive, much to the amusement of the other three beings in the room. Malchior, who had been bowing, glared at the two visitors slightly.

 **"My Lord has a valid point."** Malchior stood up and reared his head. **"They have suffered enough, and yet you ask more of them."**

"We would not do this if we had any other choice." Gabriel assured the Dragon before returning to Kyd. "As for your question, it's best if we let The Anointed One explain everything. After all, he is the one who shall train you both for the coming war that has been foreseen."

 ** _'War? Anointed One?! What the fuck are you even talking about?!'_** Kyd felt lost, his head dazed as he tried to wrap his mind around all the information. Baal chuckled and stepped aside, with Gabriel doing the same. Behind them was a cloaked man.

 **"Perhaps it's time you all finally get introduced. Or, in your case Malchior, re-introduced."** Baal smiled and pulled the cloak off the being, making Malchior gasp with wide eyes.

 **"...No... There's no way.."** Malchior roared out in rage with a string of curses. **"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL ALIVE AFTER ALL THIS TIME?!"**

* * *

Malchior's roar resonated through the tower, causing everyone in the Medical Bay to jump in Alarm, as well as cause a certain demonness to flutter her eyes, awakening.

"She's coming to!" Raven could hear Robin shout as Cyborg frantically worked on the machines near her. "Are you alright Raven?"

"...I've been better." She replied with monotone, though her eyes darted around. "Where's Kyd...?"

"He's with his father out in the common room with another angel and some other... Thing. I don't know what to call that shadow thing, it's creepy..." See-More trailed off as he continued to talk, being ignored by a now wide-awake Raven. Getting to her feet, she rushed out of bed before falling on the floor, tripping on an IV.

"Sorry, my bad." Cyborg grinned before removing the IV off her. "But where do you think you're going?"

"Kyd needs me." Raven spoke, unlike how she usually is. Robin noticed this and crossed his arms.

"You need to stay here and rest."

"And let him be out there with another one of those things?!" Raven spat out venomously. "Fuck that!" She then phased through the floor, making everyone stare at Robin who now had a scowl.

"She's not wrong you know..." Jinx said with a soft smile. "They go togeth-...Where's Beast Boy?"

While they looked around, Raven made it to the common room. Spotting Kyd, she ran up to him and gave him a running tackle, staying upright as he caught her. "Are you alright?" Raven whispered in his ear, making Kyd smile and blush slightly.

 ** _'I'm alright... But are you okay?'_** He gave her a tender smile, to which she returned.

"I am with you here." They stared into each others eyes, only looking away when an awkward cough came from Baal.

 **"Glad of you to join us, Lady Raven."**

"Lady Raven? I have no title or claim to any land."

 **"On the contrary,"** Baal grinned. **"Your father, the late Lord Trigon, was the Demon Lord of both the Nether and the Empty, sharing it only with the late Zephiriah. They are both dead, and as far as we are aware, Zephiriah has no current next of kin. That means those lands are yours."**

"Wait... So Raven is a Queen!?" Beast Boy spoke out from behind Malchior, his eyes like wide saucers. Gabriel looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought I sent you all to the other room. I'm surprised you're still here." He turned towards Beast Boy, having the strange man be in clear sight of Raven's viewpoint.

Raven remained silent as she pondered on his words, before looking up to see Malchior glaring a man in white. "Who's that?"

 **"It's a bastard."** Malchior growled out, and the man robed in white returned the glare to the dragon.

"Careful. I locked you up once, and I can do it again." His voice was velvety smooth, yet held a tone of authority that made Raven shudder to her core.

 ** _'Don't even think about it.'_** Asgeroth narrowed his eyes. **_'Unless you wish to deal with me instead.'_**

Power immediately flared around the man, making the room seem cold to the point of being below zero. Kyd wrapped his cloak around Raven and held her close to keep her warm. "Try it, old one." The man rasped, a vicious intent flowing off him. Baal merely yawned.

 **"Settle down everyone. Lady Raven and Lord Wykkyd, meet your new trainer. He will be teaching you for the coming days until the start of the war."**

The man turned towards them, revealing his features. An R was emblazoned on his armor, long white hair flowing down his shoulders as his bangs covered one of his silver eyes. "Where are my manners?" He smirked and gave a slight bow. "Rorek, Archmage at your service."

8888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, from far, far away, Malachi stood in an old building of an abandoned planet within the southern edges of the Universe. The planet was XT-8902, the former home of the Murrocks. An ancient race that had worshiped darkness, they have been wiped out by destructive plague. Their buildings and technologies remained intact, ready for use of anyone that had discovered the desolate planet.

"I knew this place was perfect. Just had to get rid of those pesky inhabitants all those years ago... Eh, I doubt they are missed." Malchi smirked as he spoke to himself, staring at several large glass tubes that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Water and other unidentifiable clear liquids filled each tube, with a strange white and black dot swimming in each tube. "Don't worry, my precious Nephillim. Soon you will become strong, and the Universe will be ours."

A dark laughter could be heard as Malachi's wings stretched out to cover the light from coming into the building, his maddening giggle echoing through out the land.

* * *

 **THE END! DON'T WORRY, I AM WORKING ON THE SEQUEL! BUT I NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW BECAUSE I NEED YOUR IDEAS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS, GUYS!**

 **Also, for those who don't know, Rorek is the wizard that locked Malchior away in the spellbook. He is the anointed one that will train Raven and Kyd to fight against the coming invaders.**


End file.
